Hunters
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a Hunter. Hunters protect humans from evil beings called Creatures. Only Hunters can see them. When Rukia starts attending High School she meets a strange boy called Ichigo Kurosaki. Is it fate they met at school or something more? Pleeeeeeeeease leave a comment for me :D
1. Chapter 1

"Rukia, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, brother!"

Rukia Kuchiki was getting ready for her first day at public school. She was home schooled for 3 years because of her big sister's death that happened 4 years ago. Her name was Hisana. She was the spitting image of Rukia. Hisana was murdered. A mysterious man attacked when she was heading home from getting groceries. She died when he slit her throat. From then on her step brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, taught her at home. He's never been the same since Hisana, his wife, died. He used to be so happy. Now he places a fake smile in front of Rukia.

"Got your lunch?"

"Check!"

"Books?"

"Check!"

"Pencils, paper, backpack-"

"Check, check, and, oh…check! Can we go big brother?"

Byakuya sighed. "Yes, Rukia, we can go now."

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

Byakuya pulled a fake smile. "I'm fine-"

"No you're not. You're faking that smile?"

"Now why would I-"

"Because when Hisana was alive you had a different smile on. A happy and light smile. This smile is sad, and depressed."

Byakuya blinked twice. "I'm sorry, Rukia. This is all just happening so fast."

Rukia wrapped her tiny arms around her brother. "I know…But we need to move on. We both know she's not coming back."

"High school's the toughest four years of your life, Rukia. I want you to be careful."

"I will."

He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Now what if someone attacks you?"

Rukia sighed. "Give them pepper spray and if that doesn't work get out Sode No Skirayuki-"

"No, Rukia! People must not know about your sword!"

"But why-"

"It's…not normal. You're a Hunter."

"What if the kids at school are Hunters?"

"Just please don't release Sode No Shirayuki."

"Yes, brother."

"Good. If pepper spray doesn't work then beat them up." He smiled. "That kick boxing class wasn't for nothing."

Rukia smiled up at her brother.

Hunter's are slayers. Normal people don't see the creatures they fight. They hunt the creatures of the night. Each Hunter gets a special weapon: a sword, an animal (they can speak to their weapon/animal, it's like their pet), or a necklace. Byakuya has a necklace; it's a shape of a circle with little circles in it. Rukia has a sword. Whenever they see a Creature, they'll summon their weapon and attack them. If they don't kill them, the Hunter's will send them to the House of the Hunters, where they'll be sentenced in court and or punished. The Creatures are bad news.

* * *

Byakuya was driving Rukia to her new school. Rukia stared out the window while MayDay Parade's Anywhere but Here played on the radio.

"Big brother?" Rukia asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do I have to wear this ugly uniform?" Rukia gestured to her white shirt with a red bow near her neck and short gray skirt she had on.

"It's the school's law, Rukia."

"But _WHY?!_"

Byakuya sighed. "I guess it's cheaper, I don't know. I know it's stupid but get used to it."

Rukia pouted.

"But I heard that every Friday you get to wear whatever you want, unless it's school appropriate." Byakuya said.

Rukia smiled and squealed. "I can wear my chappy hoodie!"

Byakuya chuckled.

They pulled up to the high school. There was a bug sign that said 'Karakura High' in bug bold letters. Byakuya handed Rukia her schedule.

"Now, Rukia, remember the big rule I repeatedly told you."

"Yeah, yeah, no boys allowed!" Then Rukia sighed. "I won't have any guys friends anyway, with the flat chest, short figure, and shoulder length black hair."

"Don't say that Rukia, you're perfect the way you are."

Rukia blinked. "Thanks, brother."

Byakuya ruffled Rukia's hair. "Go. Have a great day of school."

"Will do!"

Rukia got out of the car and waved to her big brother as he left the school grounds. She turned around and faced the school and sighed. '_Now how am I going to fund my classes in this big place?'_ she thought.

Her schedule said: Class one- Cooking 1 Class two- Algebra 1 Class three- Acting 1 Lunch 1 Class four- Animal Studies Class five- Reading Honors 1

Rukia scratched the back of her head as she tried to read her map. '_Where the hell is my cooking class?!'_ she angrily thought as she accidentally ran into a student. She mumbled sorry and started walking away until the girl said, "Hey, aren't you new?"

Rukia slowly turned around and nodded.

"Well, I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice too meet you!" The bubbly girl offered Rukia her hand. Rukia took and they both shook hands. "You must be Rukia Kuchiki?"

"How did you know?"

"The principal of this school announced last week that we would have a new student. I might be able to help you; can I see your schedule?"

Rukia gave her the schedule and gripped her backpack tight.

Orihime was a beautiful strawberry blonde. She had a nice curvy body other girl's would kill for.

Orihime smiled. "We have the same lunch and reading class together! Yeah!" She looked at the clock. "It's still early; it's only 7:30, class doesn't start until 8:00. I can show you where you're cooking class is."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, no problem!"

Orihime led Rukia though kids. In front of them were 3 big buildings.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should've told you this! The school has three different buildings. The building to your left," she pointed to the left building, "is where the fun classes are, you know, like dance, acting, and singing. The middle," she pointed to the middle building, "is the main building. It's where the front office, the nurse, and the attendance rooms are. Finally, the right," she pointed to the right building, "is where the boring, important classes are. Like math and science. You got it?"

Rukia nodded. '_This should be easy'_

Orihime smiled. "Good! Now let's head to cooking!"

Orihime knocked on the door that said '2-109 Mr. Shunsui Kyoarku'.

"Don't worry, he's a nice teacher." Orihime whispered as she opened the door and walked in.

Shunsui looked up from his book and smiled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the beautiful Orihime! What brings you here?" Shunsui had long wavy brown hair in a pony tail with a straw hat on it. He was wearing a pink ladies robe on, under it was a black shirt and kaki pants.

Orihime gestured to Rukia. "I'm bringing a new student. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki; she's joining your cooking class this morning."

Shunsui smiled. "Well, hello Rukia. My name's Shunsui Kyoarku, but you can call me Mr. Shunsui."

Rukia shyly smiled. "Hello, Mr. Shunsui."

"Do you like to cook, Miss Kuchiki?"

"Umm, my sister would've cooked for me. Sadly she passed away three years ago. I think it'd be fun to learn."

"I'm sorry about your sister. But I'll tell you this, cooking is life!"

Rukia smiled._ 'I'm going to enjoy this school.'_

Orihime looked at the clock and gasped. It was 7:50.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry, I have to get to my first class! I'll see you at lunch!" Orihime quickly hugged Rukia and headed off.

Mr. Shunsui smiled. "Rukia, you can pick any seat you want and set your stuff next to you. The others will be here very soon. I advise you to get a apron and put it on."

Rukia nodded as Mr. Shunsui headed off to his desk and went back to his book. Rukia got her an apron and tied it on. She walked to a desk in the middle. Well, it wasn't really a desk, more like a large table with two stools to sit on.

_'I wonder what we'll be cooking in here?'_ she thought as more kids started to walk in and settled in. They all pretty much ignored her, few said hello to her. Rukia sighed as she played with her fingers.

There was only one seat left and that was next to Rukia. Everyone was talking to their friends, oblivious to Rukia, the new girl. Rukia rested her head on the table and waited for the bell to ring.

Just as the bell went off a tall, orange headed boy ran in the room. He smirked at the teacher as he said, "Made it!"

Mr. Shunsui chuckled. "Barely. Now go find a seat. Go sit with the new girl."

The boy was started to walk to the table. He settled in next to Rukia and looked down at her. He frowned. He poked her shoulder.

"Shunsui!" he said. "Is she dead or something?"

The class laughed. Rukia groaned, '_who is this idiot?!'_ she thought as she slowly lifted her head up and glared at the boy. She was about to say a smart remark when she froze. This boy had the brightest orange hair she's ever seen. He also had mysterious brown eyes and a nice muscular body. He also wore the uniform, but no bow and skirt, instead gray pants.

"No, she's not dead, she's our new student." Mr. Shunsui smiled at Rukia. "Introduce yourself please."

_'I'd rather not,'_ she thought as she cleared her throat. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to mess up.

"My-my name is Rukia Kuchiki." She said. She looked down and avoided everyone's gaze.

"Good." Mr. Shunsui said. "Now everyone, I want you to treat Rukia with respect and kindness. Become her friend."

Rukia brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as the teacher discussed different kinds of food. Next to her, the orange haired boy was pulling out his iphone and headsets. He was about to turn it on when Shunsui appeared in front of him and yanked his phone away. The boy glared at him as the teacher placed his phone in a drawer in his desk.

"Ichigo, you know electronics aren't aloud! One more time and I'm sending you to the Dean's!"

"Whatever," murmured Ichigo.

Rukia rolled her eyes. '_stupid boy'_ she thought.

"You may have it back at the end of class, "Mr. Shunsui said.

This so called, Ichigo, stuck his tongue at the teacher. Rukia ignored him.

"Now class, today we'll be cooking something easy today. We'll be making chocolate chip muffins."

The class cheered in response. Rukia smiled as they started cooking.

_'I think I'll get used to school'_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooking class ended well. Rukia made chocolate chip muffins for the first time!_ 'I get to take them to Byakuya!'_ she thought happily.

That weird orange haired boy kept staring at Rukia. He didn't pay attention in class, just watched her every movement. At the end of class he got his iphone back and without looking at Rukia he went to his next class. Rukia felt kinda sad. She wanted to talk to him, make another friend. '_Maybe he's a weirdo or something…'_

Rukia got out her schedule to see that her next class was Algebra.

"I have to go to the….right building now." she said. With a wave of goodbye to Mr. Shunsui, Rukia headed out of the class room and climbed down the stairs. Kids were pushing everywhere, some stood in the way blocking people. Rukia sighed in frustration as she tried to squeeze out of the much taller kids. She finally escaped the jungle of teenagers and walked outside. Rukia breathed in some air as she adjusted her back pack. Rukia walked through the middle building._ 'Wow, it's so quiet in here!'_ There was no sound except the sound of computer typing.

Rukia opened the door and walked out of the middle building. Rukia looked at her schedule again. "I have to look for room 3-100. I don't know where that is, so I guess I'll ask someone. Rukia saw a tall red head with tattoos on his face. She shivered. '_He looks scary!'_ she thought as she walked up to him and poked him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm new here-"

"I don't care. Just tell me what you want!"

Rukia flinched. "I-I was just wondering if you knew where room 3-100 is! I need to get to Algebra!" Rukia blinked twice and avoided his gaze.

The red head glared at her some more before he said, "Get out of my sight. You don't deserve my time." Then he started walking to his next class just as the warning bell rang.

Rukia sighed as she ran to the building and read the directions on the brick wall. It said that rooms 3-100 – 3-150 were downstairs. Rukia smiled as she walked in and noticed her Algebra class was right in front of her.

* * *

Rukia sighed in relief as she escaped Algebra. Mr. Yumichika was mean! He didn't care if she was new, he cared if she knew math. When Rukia said no he said, "Then you better pay attention or you're gonna fail my class. Your fashion is quiet gross to-oh wait! It's your uniform, I forgot."

already gave the class homework before Rukia came in so he gave her the assignment. Rukia doesn't even know what the hell it is. '_I am so gonna fail this class'_ she thought miserably. '_Byakuya will help me though…'_

Rukia made a friend in Algebra. His name was Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He was a short boy with snow white hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really good at math. Luckily he has the same lunch as Rukia.

Rukia couldn't help feeling disappointed when she didn't see a familiar orange headed boy in Algebra. '_There's something about that boy…'_ she thought.

Rukia didn't have trouble getting to acting 1. Ms. Sui Fang was the acting teacher. She was a very petite young woman with gray eyes and pretty black hair. She smiled at Rukia as she entered the class. There wasn't a familiar face in this class.

"Young lady," Ms. Sui Fang, "Will you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

Rukia nodded. She got up from her seat and walked up to the front of the class. She had a smile on her face as she introduced herself, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I've been home schooled for a couple of years-"she froze. There _WAS_ a familiar face. Her cheeks turned red as she gawks at the orange headed boy in her first class. He apparently noticed so he blinked twice and nodded to her. Rukia clenched her fists tight as she choked on her words. "May-may I please go back to my seat, Ms. Sui Fang."

The teacher nodded. She mumbled, "Stupid girl," to herself as she went to the front of the class and told today's assignment. "Today we will be practicing Monologues. Rukia, monologues are when you do a skit by yourself. One person. So pick a script and start memorizing. You can pick anything you want. Since today is Thursday this assignment will be due Monday." Everyone just stares at her. One of Ms. Sui Fang's eye twitched. "WELL! GET TO WORK!" she yelled. The whole class scattered, looking for a script.

Rukia went through a box of old scripts just as Ichigo's hand touched hers. She immediately pulled back her hand and glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

He blinked. "I'm just looking for a script."

Rukia sighed as she went back to the box. She got a book out and read the title. 'An Ideal Husband' by Leonard Smithers. Rukia could hear a snort coming from Ichigo.

"What!?" she said angrily.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just what a script you have!" he said slowly. Rukia gritted her teeth at him.

"I'd like to see _YOUR_ script!" she said.

"Nope. You have to wait for the show." With a cocky smile, he left her. Ichigo went off to his corner and started practicing whatever he had.

"Idiot," Rukia whispered.

That was when Rukia felt it. A darkness in the air. She slowly turned around and saw a kid with a script in his hands. He noticed Rukia looking at him so he looked up from his script. Rukia noticed that he had long dangerous claws instead of fingers. He also had fangs. When he talked a green fog would escape his mouth.

Rukia looked around to see if anyone else noticed until she remembered that only Hunters can see them. The Creature would notice of a Hunter saw them, their skin would start shaking. This Creature's skin was moving so he hasn't noticed Rukia's a Hunter.

"I deal with him after class," Rukia whispered to herself as she reached for Sode No Shirayuki.

* * *

Rukia wrote down her skit and pulled her back pack on. Rukia noticed that Ichigo and the Creature weren't in the class room anymore. '_Why did Ichigo leave so soon?'_ she thought as she tried to follow the trail of darkness the Creature made. Rukia walked outside to see the trail leading to the middle building. She had to hurry before it can attack.

Rukia sprinted after the trail, ignoring the kids that made fun of her. She ran through the middle building, hearing yells from the adults. Rukia finally spotted the boy so she kid in a corner. He was walking her way so she casually jumped out. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Hi!" she said. "My name is Rukia-"

"Yeah, I know. We have the same acting class together." he said. He offered her his hand. Rukia quickly took his hand and smiled.

"Know anyplace where it's quiet?" Rukia said seductively.

The Creature blushed. "You-you like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to get to know you better." Rukia rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come one. Show me where we can sneak out of here."

The Creature smiled as he took her hand and led her out of the school. They didn't even notice a tall muscular boy following them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Creature led the way out of the school. He held on to Rukia's hand. She felt his claws scratching her hand. Rukia ignored the pain; she had to get rid of this Creature.

"What's your name, by the way?" Rukia asked as they headed into the woods across the school.

"Oh, sorry! The name's Blake Leon." Blake had shaggy blonde hair, mesmerizing green eyes, like a cats, and skinny arms. You could day he looked cute, well except for the fact that he was an evil Creature from the dead!

The pair kept walking through the woods until they spotted a fallen tree. Blake motioned for them to sit on the tree. Rukia smiled and sat down, hand in bag with Sode No Shirayuki. They didn't notice a shadow lurking by them.

Blake started playing with his claws; he didn't notice Rukia as a Hunter (his skin would crawl) to him he thought Rukia was seeing him play with his fingernails.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

Blake looked about at her and did a sheepish grin and blushed. "You're just you're pretty. No girls talk to me here…"

When Blake would talk, a green mist would escape his lips; Rukia didn't breathe it in. Who knows what'll happen when you breathe in a Creature's scent!

Rukia did a fake smile and rested a hand gingerly on his shoulder. "Those other girls are stupid." She started to pull out her sword.

"I'm just lucky that you bumped into me, I'm to shy."

Rukia blushed and stopped pulling her weapon out. '_Don't listen to hid babble!'_ she thought. '_This is a way for him to kill you! Remember! Don't fall for his sweetness and good looks!'_

Rukia was about to say something when Blake leaned in and kissed her cheek. Rukia froze, eyes wide. The Creature pulled back and avoided her gaze.

Rukia blushed lightly. She touched where his lips met her cheek and fought the urge to cry out. Where he kissed her left a burning feeling on her skin. '_Quick, attack him before it infects you!'_ If you attack a Creature and it wounded you or kissed you, the injury would disappear if you killed it. If you capture it the wound would disappear and come back in a week. '_I have to kill him…'_

Rukia pulled a fake smile and looked into his happy green eyes. "Blake?" she asked.

"Y-yeah?" he asked shyly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, showing his pointy fangs.

Rukia rubbed his shoulder, slowly moving to his neck. He didn't seem to notice; he was leaning in for another kiss. Before he could kiss her, Rukia pulled out her sword and pinned him to the tree. Her hand closed around his throat as his skin crawled as if there were bugs inside him. His green eyes turned bright yellow.

"You-you're a Hunter?!" he yelled.

"Damn right I am." she growled. Before he could move or say another word, Rukia pulled her sword and stabbed him in the heart. Blood was pooling out of his chest, turning the bark red, the grass scarlet. Rukia felt him go limp as he let out his last dying breath. Rukia slowly pulled the sword out of his chest. His body then turned into ashes, blowing with the wind. Blood made the sword shine red in the light. Rukia sighed as she hopped off the tree and walked to the nearest water supply. Luckily, there was a small lake near her. She dipped her sword in the lake, causing the water to turn a pinkish red. Rukia pulled the sword out of the water, wiped it with her skirt, pressed a button to turn the sword half its size, and placed it back in her bag.

"Another Creature off the streets," she whispered.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise! I didn't know you were a Hunter."

Rukia quickly spun around to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing by a tree, arms across his chest. Next to him was a German Shepard. Was the dog smiling?

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she asked. Her eyes widened in surprise as the orange haired boy walked to her.

"Don't play with me, I saw you kill that Creature. I can't believe he had the hots for you!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Ichigo smirked. "You did a nice job with him. You know, you're the first real Hunter I have seen besides myself. I thought I was the only one here."

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Wow.." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo moved closer to her and held her chin in his hand. Rukia froze as he examined her face. She could feel his breath tickled her face. He pulled back and said, "The mark's gone, that's a relief. Why did you let him kiss you-"

"I didn't know it was coming, jeez!"

Ichigo smirked. "He was quick, little bastard. I knew he was a Creature; I had Acting with him since the first day of school this year. I just waited for the perfect moment to get him." He smiled. "You beat me to it. Good job."

Rukia blushed lightly. "Th-thanks."

Rukia didn't notice the German Shepard who was by Ichigo's side. The dog looked up at his master and said, "Hey, who's this?"

Rukia jumped back. "THAT DOG JUST TALKED!" she yelled.

The dog smiled (actually smiled) and said (not barked, spoke in English), "Yes, I can talk! You can hear me because you're a Hunter just like my master. I thought you knew this?" The dog's head titled to the side.

"I knew! I just-I never met and animal that belonged to a Hunter. You're the first. Sorry."

The dog nodded. "That's alright Miss. My name's Jake."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo cleared his throat, causing Rukia and Jake to look up at him. "It's nice that ya'll met but we really need to discuss things."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Alright, should we go back to school-"

"No, I told the school that we were sick and went home early. Come with me, I know a place where we can talk. No human will hear us or see us."

"What about my brother-"

"We'll talk till schools ends and I'll take you home."

"How do I know you're not some sick-o?"

Ichigo gave her a com-on-seriously look. Jake started wagging his tail and said, "You can trust him!"

"If I was a sick-o," Ichigo said, "then why am I a Hunter, saw that Creature, didn't report a murder, and have a talking dog that can transform into a murderous wolf?"

Jake barked in response.

"He can turn into a wolf?!" Rukia squeaked.

"I will explain when we get to my place. Just come with me, Rukia."

Rukia nodded. "Fine. I'll go. On one condition."

Ichigo impatiently rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Can I ride on Jake's back? Pleeeease!"

"No way!"

"Ichigo, it's not a problem." Jake said. "Hold on, sweetie, just let me get ready." The German Shepard walked 8 paw steps away from the pair and hunched over. The dog started to growl lowly. As he growled, he started to grow. He was as big as a great Dane! Rukia's mouth was in a big O as the dog smirked. "Hop on." he barked.

Rukia walked over to Jake and said, "I need help."

"Why?" Ichigo said as he caught up with them.

"I'm, uh, a little short."

Ichigo sighed as he roughly picked her up and settled her on Jake.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jake nodded as Rukia said, "Yes."

The trio walked through the woods with Ichigo on the lead. Ichigo was murmuring something odd on the way. Before Rukia could ask, he said, "So people won't see us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to my place."

Jake shrunk to his regular size; Rukia slid off of him. The German Shepard rubbed its head on her leg as she gazed at Ichigo's house. It had two stories. When they walked in there was a kitchen. Past the kitchen was the living room. On the walls were pictures of Ichigo and his family. Rukia gushed at a picture of Jake as a puppy. "Awwww, Jake you're sooo cute as a pup!"

Jake hid his face in behind a paw and said, "I know, I know!"

Ichigo cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at them. "When you two are done I'd like to continue."

"Sorry, Ichigo." said Jake. Jake padded to his master and wagged his tail. Ichigo immediately gave a small smile and patted Jake on the head. Ichigo noticed Rukia carrying her backpack. "You can set that on the kitchen counter, Rukia."

Rukia did as she was told. "Should I get out my sword?" she asked as she was unzipping her bag.

Ichigo nodded. "Keep it sheathed though."

Rukia nodded and took out Sode No Shirayuki.

"Alright, follow me." Ichigo, Jake, and Rukia climbed up the stairs and went down a hallway to Ichigo's room. Rukia immediately ran to his tiny bed and flopped down on it. She released a sigh as Jake hopped on next to her and rested his head on her leg, wagging his tail. She jumped when Ichigo yelled, "GET THE HELL OFF MY BED! JAKE YOU KNOW BETTER!"

Jake whined as he said, "But master, it looks sooooooo comfortable-"

"OFF NOW!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his dog as Jake hopped off the bed, head low.

"Rukia," Ichigo said angrily. "Get off my bed."

"Why?" Rukia was swinging her legs.

"Because."

"Because why?"

Ichigo growled in anger. Then he said through gritted teeth, "I never had a girl come over before and if my idiot father found out he would gush about it forever. Just. Get. Off."

Rukia quickly got off the bed and fixed her skirt. She slowly walked over to Ichigo and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't know."

Ichigo nodded. "Well, now you know." He patted Rukia on the head, messing up her hair. He chuckled as he cheeks turned pink. "I'm not your dog!" she said loudly.

Ichigo snickered as he pulled up two chairs and motioned Rukia to sit in one of them. Rukia sat down and crossed her legs. Ichigo sat to the one by the door. Jake sat down next to his master and looked up at him. He did a doggy grin before looking at Rukia. "Soooo, my lady. Do you want to know about pets for Hunter's first?"

Rukia excitedly nodded her head yes.

Jake chuckled. "Cool! Do you want my, an actual pet, to explain, or do you want Head to tell you about it?"

Ichigo glared at his dog as Rukia said, "Is it ok for Jake to explain?"

Ichigo nodded. "It's better for him, he's right."

Jake cleared his throat before saying, "First of all, I want you to know my name isn't Jake. It's my pet name for humans. My real name is Zangetsu."

"Wow." Rukia said. "Do you want me to call you that instead?"

The dog shook his head. "Only call me Zangetsu when I'm in my element."

Rukia titled her head to the side. "Your element?"

"When I'm transformed into my inner beast. Well, my true form."

Ichigo petted Jake. "Why don't you show her your true form?"

"But this room is too tiny! Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "If you do it outside, people will notice."

"But on our way here you used a spell for humans not to see us?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I did." Ichigo nodded. "But when a pet is in it's element you can't use that spell. It's their true form; they don't want to hide it. It's forbidden."

"Oh."

Ichigo smiled at Jake. "Go on. Show her your stuff."

Jake barked in response. Jake padded away from Ichigo and Rukia. "Just say the magic word, Ichigo."

"Forest."

Jake's fur started bristling. His ears went back and his teeth were forming into fangs. His claws unsheathed, causing marks on the floor. He started growling uncontrollably. Rukia was about to get up and go to him when Ichigo stood up in her way. "Trust me," he said. He offered her his hand. Rukia gingerly took it. She immediately felt what the dog was feeling: a hot, searing pain. She started screaming, Ichigo's gripped tightened on her. She gritted her teeth just as a bright light escaped from Jake. Their hair flew back from the impact, blowing with the powerful force. Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She wanted the pain to stop. But just as the pain began it ended. The light was gone. Ichigo and Rukia were on the floor, Ichigo covering her body with his as a shield. He slowly got up, pulling Rukia with him. He released her hand as a shadowy figure came. In front of them was not Jake but a bear-like wolf. The wolf had thick dark gray fur and piercing yellow eyes. Its paws were as big as a bear's, its claws as sharp as a knife's. It stalked over to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded as if they were in a conversation.

"Is-is that Jake?" Rukia asked breathlessly.

Ichigo nodded yes. "It's Zangestsu." he corrected her.

"Why can't I hear him?" she asked.

"Because you're not his master. Once your pet has formed only its master can hear him. It's so the enemy doesn't here your plans."

The bear-like wolf growled.

"What did he say?" Rukia asked.

"He wants to know if you're ok. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well, when I grabbed your hand you felt what he was feeling inside. I have to experience that every time he forms. It's how we connect. He wanted you to feel that pain he's going through."

"Oh, that was what I was feeling!" Rukia said. "Wait, if I was in pain, why weren't you?"

"Oh, it hurts me still but I've been through it so many times that I can hardly feel it." Ichigo held Zangetsu's furry head in his hands, petting him.

Rukia nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. Zangestsu moved to her and blinked slowly at her.

Ichigo said, "He says _'Do you like the way I am? I'm damn sexy as a wolf!'_ Zangetsu, stop flirting with Rukia!"

Rukia laughed. "You look scary but very handsome." Rukia said. Rukia didn't notice Ichigo's face; his cheeks were a little pink. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf. "Sh-shut up! You don't know what you're saying, you mutt!"

"What? What did he say?"

"No-nothing!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. '_It must've been something if you're face his pink'_ she thought.

"I have a question." Rukia said.

"Hm?"

"When you said for-"

"Don't finish your sentence! It'll transform him back!"

Zangestsu got in Ichigo's face and narrowed his eyes at him. "No, you are not transforming back!" Ichigo answered. "I like you better this way; I don't have to deal with you rubbing your ass on the carpet!"

Zangetsu did a wolfy laugh. Rukia giggled at the thought of Jake sliding on the carpet with his butt rubbing it.

"What was your question Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you say….that 'word' when he transforms?"

"You know how wolves live in the forest?"

Rukia nodded.

"There you go. You have to say where their inner beast lives. Like, if you had a tabby cat, you would say jungle because tiger's live in the jungle. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. It's so complicated though! Swords and necklace's are easy! All you have to do is press a button for a sword and for the necklace you have to push the design."

"Well, that's your opinion." Ichigo murmured.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? It's your opinion-"

"So my opinion isn't good enough for you?!"

"No-that's not what I mean!"

"How dare you make me seem not important!"

"Rukia, that's not it-"

"Whatever, Kurosaki."

Ichigo face palmed him self as he heard the garage door open. His eyes were wide open as he ran to his window and opened it. "Quick, you have to leave! Forest." Ichigo said quickly. Jake was back as a dog waiting by the door.

"What-why?" Rukia asked as Ichigo started pushing her to the window.

"My dad and sisters are home, if they see you they would talk about it like there's no tomorrow! I'll talk to you later about Hunters, ok?"

"I don't understand-"

"Just go! I'll see you tomorrow."

"How am I supposed to leave?"

"By the window."

"What! Are you **_crazy?!_**"

"No I'm not!"

Before Rukia could yell out another word, Ichigo held her under the armpits and threw her out the window. Rukia screamed as she landed hard on the grass. She got up and fixed her skirt. She turned around to see Ichigo and Jake looking out the window at her. They waved at her as Rukia narrowed her eyes at them. "Idiots," she whispered as she ran to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia took a couple of deep breaths before she entered her home. She didn't want her step brother to think she was hiding something (like skipping school to meet another Hunter). She closed the door and went to grab for her bag when she remembered she left it at Ichigo's. '_Damn it!'_ she thought._ 'Well, at least I still have my sword-'_ she also forgot that at Ichigo's._ 'Double damn it! Byakuya's gonna kill me!'_

"I'm home!" Rukia yelled. She entered the kitchen to find Byakuya reading a book. He had his usual cup of coffee next to him on the table. He looked up from his book and gave her a small smile. "Hey Rukia, how was school?"

"Um…pretty lame."

"Good answer."

Rukia gave a nervous laugh.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Where's your backpack?"

"Oh um…it's upstairs in my bed room."

"Ok. Did you make any new friends?"

_'This isn't like him. He wouldn't be asking me all these questions about my day; he'd just sit and nod as I tell him my day without any questions! What's going on?'_ she thought as she sat down in a chair next to him.

"Big brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you please cut the crap and tell me what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You _NEVER_ talk as much as you're doing right now. You know you can tell me, I won't get mad."

Byakuya sighed as he set his book down and took a sip of his coffee. Rukia waited patiently for him to finish. He sets down the empty cup and looked his step sister in the eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Wh-what! Why?" Rukia asked shocked.

"Believe me; I don't want to leave you. It's for the House of Hunters; they ordered me out of the country to capture this group of dangerous Creatures."

"Is it just you?"

Byakuya nodded. "It's a solo mission. If I capture them it will be Hunter History. We can get a better home; start a new life!"

"When are you leaving?" Rukia got up and stood in front of her step brother. She had tears sting her eyes as she played with his long hair.

"Tonight. This mission could take a couple months. I'm sorry Rukia, I would have said no but you know them. You know how hard it is to get into my rank? I earned this for us." He gave a sad smile.

"Who are these ass holes you're hunting down?"

"I can't release their names, sorry Rukia. But I can tell you there are 6 of them."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I can't tell you everything but I will say that I will blend in well. I studied Creatures my whole life. I know how they work. This is big for us, Rukia! Don't worry; I'll be home before you know it."

Rukia gave him a weak smile before she jumped into his arms. "I'm going to miss you big brother."

"Same here Rukia."

Rukia pulled back and looked her step brother in the face. His face said he was happy but his eyes told a different story; sadness. The last time he left for a big mission was when his wife got murdered.

"Rukia."

"Yes?"

"No boys allowed while I'm gone."

Rukia chuckled. "No worries, big bro, there will be no boys."

* * *

Byakuya had left for the airport out of the country. He said he'd always call before she would go to bed if he wasn't under cover. It was a hard goodbye for the both of them. Rukia dried her eyes as she walked back home and entered her now empty house. She was thinking about skipping school tomorrow when her doorbell rang. She sighed as she fixed her messy hair, buttoned up her pj's and answered the door to find Ichigo Kurosaki staring down at her with no Jake. He was about to say something when Rukia said bitterly,

"What the hell do you want; it's 10 o'clock at night?"

Instead of answering her question he asked one of his own, "Have you been crying?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she wiped her eyes. "No…"

"Your eyes are red, Rukia."

"So what if I've been crying?! You gonna make something of it?"

Ichigo sighed as he said, "Can I please come in, I have something for you?"

"You might as well."

Rukia stepped back as Ichigo walked in and observed her house. Then he looked at her and slowly asked, "Won't your brother know I'm here; isn't he asleep or something-"

"My brother left two hours ago, he won't know. You're not even supposed to be here; he said no boys allowed."

Ichigo walked p to her and placed a hand on her head. He bent so he was eye level with her as he smirked and said, "I'm not a boy, I'm a Hunter like you."

"Whatever." Rukia said.

Ichigo frowned down at her. "Are you gonna mope about how you're brother isn't here the whole time I'm here?"

"Maybe." Rukia pouted. "Now let go of my head."

"Or what?"

Rukia narrowed her purple eyes at him as she yanked his arm off her and stormed into the kitchen. Ichigo snickered as he followed her. Rukia had her had on the table as he pulled himself a seat next to her.

_'She must be really upset.'_ he thought.

"Rukia?"

"Whaaaaaat?" she groaned from under her arms.

"Why are you so upset that your brother is gone? I'd be happy; I get to have to whole house to myself."

"The last time he left for an important mission was when my sister got murdered." Rukia said.

Ichigo flinched. "Rukia, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, save the pity crap. I've heard enough of t. Just tell me what you've got so you can leave." Rukia yanked her head up and fresh tears were forming. She didn't bother to wipe them off as Ichigo looked at her.

"Oh-um...okay, Rukia. But let me do this first."

"Oh God, what-"Rukia froze as Ichigo reached for her and wiped the tears off her face. She stared wide eyed at him as he rested his hand on her cheek. He then hesitantly pulled her into his embrace. Rukia could smell his cologne all over him as she buried her face in his chest, forgetting everything that happened today. She could feel his arms tighten reassuringly around her petite body. She closed her eyes as he murmured 'it's ok' into her hair. Rukia pulled back and looked at him as he avoided her gaze.

"What was that for?" she slowly asked.

He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "You looked upset. Whatever, it's just a hug, no big deal." There was a slight hint of a blush in his cheeks as Rukia mumbled her thanks.

"Sooooo," Rukia said, "What do you have that's so important?"

Ichigo blinked twice before he reached into his pocket and got out Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia smiled as he gave it back to her. "Thanks-"

"Wait, there's more!" Rukia didn't notice what Ichigo was wearing behind his back before he got up and took off her backpack. Rukia blushed as she grabbed it out of her hands and looked through her bag to make sure nothing was missing.

"There's nothing missing, I'm not a pervert, Rukia. Everything is in there." Ichigo said.

"Just checking," she said. "There! Everything is in place!" She looked up at Ichigo with a smile on her face. "Thanks, man."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem, midget."

"Midget?" Rukia titled her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I'm calling you."

"Why midget?"

Ichigo blinked. "Well, because you're short, duh!"

"No, I don't want that nickname!"

"Well, to bad!"

"Ass hole!" Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"Well, don't you think that's a little to far for a nickname?!" Ichigo asked. "What kind of a nick name is 'ass hole'?"

"That's not your nickname, stupid!"

"Then what is it?" Ichigo stuck his tongue at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ginger."

"Ginger?!"

"Yes!" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Or would you rather have strawberry?"

"Grrrrrrr, ginger is fine!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Then he gave her a smug expression as he got in her face and whispered, "Midget."

This set Rukia off because she pressed her sword on and pointed it at Ichigo's face as he backed away. His brown eyes were wide as a bead of sweat dropped from his head. His back was against the wall and Rukia laughed devilish at him as she pointed the sword at his nose. "Who's the midget now?" she asked smugly.

"Apparently you still are- AHH!" Rukia lowered the sword to his chest and pushed it a little.

"Rukia, this is insane-"

"Stop calling me a midget!"

"No!"

"Ginger!"

"Midget!"

The two glared at each other as Rukia slowly set her sword down and pushed the button, making her sword unsheathe back into pen size. She placed it on the table without moving her dagger eyes from Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he held up a hand and murmured, "Truce?"

Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she took his hand and mumbled "Truce". They shook on it but Ichigo wouldn't let go of her hand. Rukia tried to pull it out of his grasp when he smirked at her and pulled her up onto his shoulder. She screamed, she felt dizzy as he held her tight and started walking back to the front door. He ignored her kicking and screaming as he searched for her bedroom. He started climbing the stairs when Rukia yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME ICHIGO KUROSAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! LET GOOOOOOO-"

"Shut up, Rukia, I'm just taking you to bed. It's past your bed time." Ichigo said calmly. He found her room, the door said 'Rukia's room' with a picture of a bunny next to it.

Rukia's face blushed as she knew where this was going._ 'He's gonna try something- I know it! I read books! What do I do-I didn't know he liked me _THAT_ way, we only just met!'_

Rukia kept struggling as Ichigo entered her room but kept the door open. He dropped her on the bed and planted his hands on her shoulders. Rukia was still yelling curses at him when he quickly set a hand over her mouth and whispers, "Shhhhhhhhh, calm down."

Rukia glared daggers at him as he whispered, "I'm just tucking you in. How rude it would be to not wish you good night! I'm a gentleman." He smiled. "I know you're not going to school tomorrow, I can read it on your face. I'm ditching to-we can train together. I'll get you at 8:30 tomorrow morning, so be ready."

He slowly moved his hand from her mouth and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Good night, midget." He winked at her as he exited the room. Rukia heard the front door close as he left. Her cheeks were lightly red as she whispered, "Good night, ginger."


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia woke up to the sound of something hitting her window. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out. She yawned as she stretched her arms. More things kept hitting the window. Rukia groaned as she got out of bed, not caring what she looked like with her bed head, and checked to see what was hitting the window. She gasped as she saw Ichigo throwing little pebbles at her window, Jake jumping and barking next to him. Once Ichigo saw Rukia he stopped throwing the pebbles and yelled, "Hey sleepy head! Wake up; it's time to train!" Jake barked his agreement. Rukia frowned at the both of them as she yelled back, "Coming!" Rukia saw Ichigo laughing at her. She groaned as she yelled, "What's so funny?"

Ichigo smirked up at her as he yelled up, "Oh nothing, just love your new hairstyle!"

"You look hot, sweetie!" barked Jake as he gave her a doggy laugh.

Rukia's face grew hot as she yelled curses at them. She slammed the window shut as she quickly got on her school uniform, brushed her hair, and added a little eyeliner. She looked herself over the mirror before running downstairs and out into the front yard.

Right when she walked out Ichigo started laughing all over again when Jake came wagging up to her and sniffed her. Rukia frowned at Ichigo as she said, "What now?!"

"Why-hahaha-why are you in your uniform?!"

"Aren't we going to school?"

"No! I told you last night that we're skipping school and training. Didn't you pay attention, midget?"

Rukia patted Jake on the head and stalked up to Ichigo. She had daggers in her eyes as she said slowly, "Do. Not. Call. Me. Midget."

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing.

"Second," Rukia continued, "I forgot that we weren't going to school. So deal with it!" She gestured to her uniform.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say!" Ichigo sighed dramatically as he ran his hand through his orange hair.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo cleared his throat as he said, "Sooo, today I'm going to teach you-"

"Wait!" Rukia raised her hand.

"Yes, Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"I need to eat before we start. My tum tum is hungry."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Did you just say tum tum?"

"Yes, that's how I say stomach!"

"That's weird."

"You're weird!"

"I think it's cute." Jake said happily.

"You're opinion doesn't count!" Ichigo said sharply.

Jake gasped as his ears flattened down to his head. "That's not very nice, master…"

Ichigo chuckled as he ruffled his fur. "You know I'm teasing you."

"I know. I'm a good boy!" Jake barked.

"Yes, you are a good boy."

Rukia smiled at them two._ 'That's so cute!'_ she thought. "Guys, can we get some food now?"

Jake nodded his head as Ichigo shrugged.

"Good. Now come on in, I'll fix us something-"

Ichigo and Jake sprinted into her house. Rukia face palmed herself as she walked back after them. When she entered her house and closed the door she heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen to fins Ichigo searching through her cabinets. Jake was barking orders at him. Rukia's eye twitched as she said loudly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ichigo froze. He had a pan in his hand as he slowly turned around. Jake sighed as he padded up to Rukia and rubbed his nose on her leg. "My lady," he said gently, "We were going to cook for you."

Rukia snorted. "But ya'll don't have to destroy my kitchen in the process!" She crossed her arms over her chest as Ichigo frowned at her. "This is MY home! No way are you guys cooking!"

Ichigo and Jake glanced at each other and nodded. Ichigo smirked at Rukia as Jake got on his hind legs and pushed Rukia down. Rukia squeaked as Jake sat on herm tail waging her legs. It was tickling Rukia so she started laughing. "St-stop it Ja-Jake!"

Jake smiled down at her and licked her face. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady. Ichigo will do the honors of cooking for you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Rukia, I paid attention in 's class, I can cook. Just sit back and relax while I do the work."

Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo looked for ingredients. Rukia sighed dramatically as Jake glanced down at her and gave her a doggy smile. "Is something the matter, Rukia?" he asked gently.

Rukia smiled at the dog. She patted his head as she said, "Can we please listen to music?"

"Of course!" Jake gestured to Ichigo. "As long it's ok with my master."

"What would be ok?" Ichigo found a mix and was making something. He had chocolate chips next to the bowl.

"Rukia wants to listen to music." Jake answered him.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, let me get it. Where's your ipod?"

Rukia snorted. "Iphone!"

"Ipod, iphone, same thing."

"It's not-"

"Just tell me where it is!"

"It's on a table in my bedroom!"

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Ichigo paused in his cleaning and went upstairs to get her iphone. He opened the bedroom door and saw her phone on her bedside table. He smiled as he saw a picture of her as a little girl. He grabbed the iphone and went back downstairs into the kitchen. "What do I do with it?" he asked Rukia.

"Give me it."

Ichigo handed her the iphone.

Rukia played with the buttons, Ichigo waiting patently, until "Oh Love" by Green Day started playing. Ichigo nodded his head to the song. "Nice song," he said. "Green Day is pretty cool."

"Yeah," murmured Rukia. "I listened to them since I was little…"

Jake started wagging his tail to the beat as Ichigo continued to make breakfast.

* * *

Ichigo was finally done when "Payphone" by Maroon 5 was on. He set the meal on the table and ordered Jake to get off Rukia. He offered her his hand but she slapped it away and glared at him. "You didn't have to have Jake sit on me, ginger."

Ichigo smirked at her as she got up and sat down. He smiled as her eyes flew wide open as she gazed at what he made. Ichigo made chocolate-chip pancakes! It was mouth watering.

"Ho-how did you do this?!" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Learned it from the best."

"This is amazing, thanks Ichigo."

He nodded. "No problem."

Jake sat by Ichigo as the pair ate their breakfast. Rukia finished before Ichigo, she wiped her mouth and got up to do the dishes. Ichigo handed her his plate and waited for her to finish. Rukia set the dishes to dry when she finished washing them and motioned for Ichigo and Jake to follow her. The trio went outside and sat on the grass.

Rukia cleared her throat as she simply said, "I don't need training." Ichigo was about to say something when she cut him off, "I know how to fight, defend, and blend in! Just because you're a big, strong, orange headed boy that's also a Hunter doesn't mean you know everything in Hunting. My step brother taught me everything there is."

"Did he teach you about pets?" Ichigo said.

"No-no-but-" Rukia stuttered but failed. He was right, Byakuya never taught her about pets. He only taught her swords, necklaces, and other things but not pets.

"Exactly." Ichigo said smugly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're not going to teach me anything though," Rukia said stubbornly.

"Fine. Show me what you got, then."

Rukia nodded. "I'll show you. Jake you can come to."

"I would love to!"

Rukia smiled. "We'll go into the forest. You guys can pretend to be my enemy. I'll show you all my skills. If you prove me wrong you can teach me whatever you want. If I'm right, I'll teach you. Deal?" Rukia offered Ichigo her hand.

Ichigo smiled as he took her hand and shook on it. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia nodded at Ichigo and Jake. Then, crossing her fingers behind her back and making a clicking noise, she vanished. Ichigo chuckled. "This is going to be easy," he said to Jake. Jake did a doggy chuckle as he got ready.

"Shall I transform, master?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his hand between Jake's ears as he nodded. Then he rested his head against Jake's furry forehead and whispered, "Forest."

* * *

Rukia landed on a tree branch, hair whipping in the wind. She was looking at the school from the tree. She could see the students switching to their next class. '_It's good to play hooky*'_ Rukia thought. Rukia smiled as she took out her sword and gazed at has captured 10 Creatures; killed 25. Clearly she wasn't new to this Hunter business as Ichigo thinks. Whenever you would capture a Creature you would get a reward. When you kill them you get a reward and money. '_I need to go to the Hunting Council soon to get my rewards'_

Rukia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. '_Where are they?!'_ She played with her shoulder length hair as she waited for the pair. This made her think of her step brother. She immediately stopped playing with her hair and breathed in a shaky breath. "He'll be back before you know it," she said to herself. The petite Hunter stood up and listened closely to the forest and her surroundings. Nothing was going on to the north; birds were chattering in the east, the south was the Kankura High School and the west… nothing. Rukia sighed deeply. "I guess I'll head west then." Rukia stretched her arms and hopped from branch to branch, heading west.

* * *

_'You ok, master?'_ Zangestsu said through his mind to Ichigo. Ichigo unclenched his teeth as he slowly opened his eyes and stood up from his knees. The change for the pet connects to his master so whatever the pet feels the owner feels it also.

"I'm fine, you?" Ichigo gave the bear-like wolf a weak smile. Zangetsu butted his head on Ichigo's shoulder

_'I'm good.'_ Zangestsu unsheathed his claws and yawned.

"Can you smell Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

The dark gray wolf nodded his big head._ 'I can smell her. She's near the high school.' _Zangestsu stretched his head forehead and sniffed._ 'She's just sitting there. Weird. Want to go-'_

"No. We'll wait till she gets bored of that spot. Girl Hunters can be stubborn when they wait." Ichigo said.

_'How do you know?'_

"I observe girls on my high school. They are annoying as hell! Hot...but annoying. Maybe Hunter girls are different."

Zangestsu chuckled. '_I like me some girls!'_ The wolf pushed Ichigo with his huge paw. '_You think Rukia's hot!'_

He didn't asked it like a question but a red faced Ichigo stuttered as he answered, "W-why would you think that?! We just effing met! Love just doesn't happen at once, it takes time-"

_'So you_ do_ like her!'_

Ichigo growled. "So what if I like her? I can like her as a friend. She's the first Hunter I've in this lame town!"

Zangestsu asked, '_Do you find her attractive?'_

Ichigo turned away and blushed. "Let's just find her so we can win. Tell me where she is now, you fur ball."

Zangetsu sighed. He sniffed the air as he said '_She's heading west.'_

"That's near us, let's get going. You head north, I'll head west."

_'Yes, master.'_

* * *

Rukia's uniform was all dirty. She wiped the dirt off her shirt and shirt. '_Good thing I have six of these'_ she thought. There was a rustling sound coming from a bush below Rukia. The petite Hunter froze and slowly got out and retracted Sode No Shirayuki. The raven haired girl hopped off from the branch and stayed still. The rustling kept going to the left side of her. Rukia carefully moved closer to the bush. She held her fingers out gingerly and shook the bush. She covered her face and gave out her most girly scream ever. What came out of the bush was a cute gray bunny rabbit.

Rukia's face turned red as she sheathed her sword and gushed at the bunny. "OhmyGod you are the CUTEST thing EVER!" Rukia held the bunny and rubbed her nose against its rabbit nose. She giggled as it sneezed. Rukia played with its soft rabbit ears when she heard a chuckle. She looked up to see Ichigo lying lazily on the branch she was just on. He was looking down at her; a smug expression on his face. "Who new you were a sucker for bunnies." he said slowly. Rukia gasped as she released the bunny and shooed it away. She quickly stood up and unsheathed her sword. She was about to say a good comeback to the orange headed idiot when she noticed he wasn't there anymore.

Rukia gritted her teeth together as she focused. She could hear Ichigo murmuring to her, trying to trick her. Bravely, she called out, "Where's your weapon?! Isn't Jake your partner?"

She heard a laugh. "I have my own weapons, midget."

"May I see them?" Rukia knew where he was. She stayed frozen in place as she waited for his attack.

"Most certainly." Ichigo whispered with the wind. Rukia felt goosebumps as she waited.

All of a sudden she felt hands grab her ankles. She glanced down to see Ichigo's hands coming up from the ground. She yipped in surprise and tried to yank them away. Ichigo's gripped tighten as he murmured, "Vanish."

Rukia felt herself quickly get pulled into the ground. She calmed down and went with it. Rukia closed her eyes shut as she waited for her doom. Then she heard a laugh, his laugh. Rukia kept her eyes close as she felt the speed of time go at her; her raven hair blew behind her as she felt like she was going to get sick. All to soon it was over. Ichigo laughed as he kept a hold on her ankles. Rukia opened her eyes to see the ground looking up at her. She screamed as she was held upside down with Ichigo holding her legs. "Ichi-Ichigo, stop!"

"Do you give up?" he asked joyfully.

"Hell no!"

"Then don't tell me to stop!"

"Ooooooh! Ichigoooooo!"

Ichigo grinned at her. Rukia felt like she was going to throw up. She gripped her sword tightly-her sword? Rukia looked at her weapon-she still had it! Rukia smiled devilishly as she gripped it tightly and looked at Ichigo's face. She still smiled as Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What-"he asked as Rukia swiftly cut his cheek with her sword. He released her; Rukia crossed her fingers and vanished. Ichigo touched his cut and saw blood. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced up. '_I forgot that effing sword! I thought that time dash would do the trick…'_ He cracked his knuckles as he searched for the raven haired Hunter. Ichigo heard fingers snapped but was to late to react as Rukia appeared behind him. She quickly grabbed a hold of him and trapped him between her and the sword. Sode No Shirayuki was rested tightly on his neck; Ichigo could feel the coldness of it, sending shivers down his body. He could hear her cold chuckle as she whispered, "You loose. One down, one more to go." And with that she was gone. Ichigo quickly rested his hand on his neck, feeling the icy touch of the sword. '_Jake, she's coming for you.'_ he sent the thought to his wolf. A minute passed before he got a response,_ 'I'm ready, master!'_little did know that was the last thought Ichigo was ever gonna get from his pet.

* * *

"That was too easy!" Rukia yelled into the forest. It was now the afternoon; school would be over soon. "Now all I have to do is beat Jake and I win." She smiled. Rukia froze as she heard a wolf howl. '_Why would a wolf be out this early?'_

Rukia shrugged the thought off as she leaned against a tree and held onto her sword. She could see her reflection from the sword. Rukia couldn't stand how she looked, short, no curves, flat chest, ugly hair. She wished she looked like other girls. Her brother would always say she was beautiful just the way she was._ 'It must be because I look so much like Hisana.'_ she thought.

The Hunter sighed as she started to walk. She ignored the crunches she made as her feet landed on the ground; she just wants to defeat Jake and go home. No soon as she thought of that she heard a low growl come from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a huge gray wolf snarling at her. Its fur bristled from head to tail. Rukia was about to scream when she felt its tail brush over her mouth. The wolf immediately stopped growling and smiled at her and winked.

"Zan-Zangestu?" she whispered.

The wolf nodded.

Rukia slowly smiled. "You scare me so bad I almost peed myself! Can I have a hug before we spar, you big lug?"

The wolf removed its tail from her mouth and wagged it. It smiled down at her as Rukia walked up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his bug furry neck. Zangetsu rubbed his head into her neck. Rukia could feel its heartbeat as she hugged the wolf.

"To be honest, I really don't want to fight you," she whispered. "I only made that bet to shut up Ichigo." Rukia could feel the wolf move as it laughed.

Rukia pulled back and smiled up at Zangestsu. "Ready?"

The wolf barked in agreement. The wolf was about to lung when blood coughed out form its mouth. Rukia screamed as Zangetsu collapsed to the floor as another shot was fired.

"STOP IT!" Rukia yelled to whoever was shooting the wolf. Rukia squinted her eyes to see a familiar face with a gun in hand. She looked closer to see a tall long dark haired boy with green marks coming down his eyes. Once he looked at her and ran away, out of the woods.

Rukia didn't know she was crying until Zangetsu whined at her. She felt the tears spill down her face as she collapsed on the wolf, burying her head into its fur.

"C-Call Ichigo, boy." she struggled to talk. "Call him."

The only response she got was a long whine. Zangetsu cried in pain as the blood kept coming, staining Rukia's uniform and the forest ground. With a last dying breath, Zangetsu weakly gave out one last howl before he died in Rukia's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo heard Zangetsu howl, meaning he was close to Rukia. He smiled as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe that little girl got me," he whispered. He remembered the icy feeling Rukia's sword left on his neck. He immediately touched his neck. "I wonder what powers her weapon has…"

Ichigo noticed a boy walking in the woods. He had long dark hair and weird green markings on his face. The boy had a gun on his hand.

_'I wonder why he has a gun in his hand?'_

"Hey!" Ichigo called out.

The boy stopped walking and looked back at Ichigo.

"Why do you have a gun out?" Ichigo asked.

The boy shrugged. "It gets dangerous in the woods at night. Better safe then sorry." Then without another word, the boy walked away.

Ichigo blinked twice before he said, "He's right, it does get dangerous." He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for his dog/wolf to tell him he won. He got tired of standing so he started pacing. "Good thing we don't have school tomorrow," he said, "it's the weekend…don't know my plans…Maybe-"He jumped when he heard a gunshot. "What the hell-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo crumpled to his knees and gripped his heart. The orange haired boy felt an agonizing pain in his heart, seeing his life flash. No wait…it wasn't his life…it was Zangetsu's!

"No!" Ichigo yelled into the sky. He stumbled as he got up and headed to where the gun shot was fired. "No, Zangetsu!" He started to run when he heard another gun shot. He fell to the floor, breathing in fast breaths.

_'Zangetsu, No!'_

Ichigo thought. '_Is that Rukia's voice?'_

_'Call-call Ichigo, boy!'_

It is Rukia! She was crying._ 'Am I hearing Zangetsu's last moments?'_ Ichigo heard a painful whimper as he gripped his chest and moaned in pain. Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes as he felt Zangetsu's blood spill on the floor. '_Zangetsu!'_ he thought. '_If you can hear me boy, I love you!'_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to breathe. Then, he heard a faint, '_Master…I love you too'_ Then he was gone. Ichigo's best friend was dead. Ichigo felt his chest, no more pain. No more. He slowly got up and wiped his wet eyes. He clenched his fists as he ran to where his dead best friend was.

* * *

Rukia cried into the wolf's body. She gripped his soft gray fur as she buried her face in his fur._ 'I've only know you for 2 days and I felt we had a connection'_ she thought.

The only sounds she could hear were the chirpings of the crickets. Rukia sniffled as she pulled back and looked at Zangetsu. His yellow eyes were staring at nothing. She gently closed them to make him look like he was sleeping. He would look like he was asleep if it wasn't for the two bullet holes in his chest and blood covering him and the floor. Rukia slowly stroked the wolf's fur. She sniffled as she was about to stand up and find Ichigo when she jumped and felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up to see a red eyed Ichigo. He had fresh tears forming as he bent down next to her and looked at his best friend. He didn't attempt to stop the tears as he whispered "Zangetsu" over and over again. He rested a hand on the wolf's body, petting his fur. Ichigo yelled out and punched the forest floor with the other, yelling out curses. Rukia flinched. She doesn't know what it's like to loose a pet (hunter, it's like a part of you died). Hesitatingly, she rested a hand on Ichigo's back. He stiffened at her touch. Ichigo stopped yelling and turned to looked at her. Rukia felt a tear slide down her face as she looked at the sad boy. Sad eyes stared at each other for several heartbeats before Ichigo went into Rukia's arms and cried. Rukia didn't know what to do-this never happened to her before. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, won caressing his head, the other on his back. He leaned into her as he cried on her shoulder. Rukia buried her head into his neck as they stayed like that. She whispered soothing words, saying that it's going to be ok. Ichigo sighed as he slowly pulled back and nodded at Rukia. "We-we have to burn the body." he said. "Right here in the forest."

Rukia wiped her eyes. "Won't that start a forest fire?"

Ichigo shook his head no. "Hunters have a special fire to burn their dead. Didn't your brother tell you?"

"No."

Ichigo blinked. Another tear slipped from his face as he shakily sighed. He then looked at Zangetsu's body and patted it one last time. Then he stood up to look for wood.

* * *

Rukia felt goosebumps rise on her skin; it was now night time. Thousands of stars were looking down at them; one shining the brightest. '_Maybe that's Zangetsu.'_ Rukia thought as she waited for Ichigo. She brought her knees close to her chest as she closed her eyes.

Ichigo came back with wood. He made a fire but kept murmuring "Incendio". The flames turned into a mixture of purples. Ichigo looked at his best friend one last time before tightly shutting his eyes and tossing the wood with fire onto the body. The flames soon engulfed him. The smell wasn't rotting flesh but of fresh indigo. Rukia stared tight into the fire, emotionless. She wiped her eyes as Ichigo slowly sat down next to her. They both could hear a wolf howl; maybe it was Zangetsu's spirit?

Rukia looked at Ichigo. His eyes were red from crying, his hands white from clenching them so tight. He looked like he ran out of tears to spill. Without knowing, Rukia scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. He stiffened at her touch but them relaxed. He rested a hand on her knee as he whispered, "I knew him since we were kids. Right away, I knew he was a special dog. He was the one that told me about Hunters. My Dad and sisters don't even know I'm one; they're humans. They thought Jake was just an ordinary German Shepard. He-he got me through tough times…like when my mom was murdered in front of me. He got me though it. Now that he's gone…I don't know what I'm gonna do." He breathed in a shaky breath as he placed his hands on his face.

Rukia didn't know what to say about that so she just leaned into Ichigo and whispered she was sorry.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"I know who killed Zangetsu."

Rukia looked at him. Ichigo wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the flames. "Who was it?"

"I don't know….I just saw him walking with a gun in his hand. I think I see him at school…Rukia. I will avenge Zangetsu."

Rukia blinked slowly and nodded. '_Maybe he's just talking through his sadness and anger'_ she thought.

The pair stayed with Zangetsu until the flames died out and his ashes blew into the wind. Ichigo stood up and offered Rukia his hand. She took and stood up. They released each others hands and started walking out of the forest.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about your loss-"

"Rukia, just stop talking about it; what's done is done." He sighed. "This must've happened for a reason, I don't know. But tomorrow I need to go to the Council and tell him what happened. Maybe I'll get a new Pet, or something, I don't know."

"You going back to your place?"

"Yeah, but let me walk you home first, that ass hole might still be out here."

"Alright."

It took them about 30 minutes to get to Rukia's home. She got out her keys and unlocked the door. She faced Ichigo and gave him a sad smile. "Well, um…thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

Rukia avoided his gaze; she didn't want to see the hurt and pain in them anymore. She was about to walk in when Ichigo pulled her into him. He had to bend down to wrap his arms around her petite body. She gasped as his arms tighten around her. '_He needs this'_ she thought as she wrapped her arms slowly around him. '_I feel so bad for him…'_

"I'm so glad you're a Hunter, midget," he whispered. "I'm glad I'm not the only one in this town. If you weren't here, and in another town, I wouldn't know what I'd done if Zangetsu died. I'd…I'd probably kill myself to be with him-"

"Please-please don't talk like that." Rukia whispered. "Don't say such things."

He tightened his arms around her. "I know, I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I shouldn't talk like that…Thanks, Rukia."

_'Ichigo…'_

He slowly pulled back and gave her a weak smile. "I got to go, my family's probably wondering where I am." He breathed in a shaky breath. "I got to tell them that our dog died. They'll probably want a new pet soon." He patted Rukia's shoulder. "So, I'll see ya soon, midget?"

"You bet, ginger."

* * *

Rukia sheathed her sword and rested it on her table next to her bed. She got undressed and looked for a pair of pj's when her phone started ringing. She yelled out in surprise and quickly pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a purple tank top. She ran to her phone and answered it, "H-hello?"

"Hey, little sister."

"OMG Byakuya! How's it going?"

"I'm fine, Rukia. I haven't spotted the pair of Creatures yet. But I heard from some folks that tomorrow they'll be at a bar. They go there every other night. I don't think all six won't be there, maybe three or two. I'll be lucky if I could get into their group and capture them." He cleared his throat. "Enough about my day, how was yours?"

_'Damn! What do I tell him? The school might call him to tell him I wasn't there!'_

Rukia sighed. "I didn't go to school today?"

His tone got serious. "Why?"

"I-I uh…I felt bad. I was really shaken up that you weren't going to be here for a while. I thought staying home would help. Don't worry, I'll go to school all week next week, I promise!"

Byakuya sighed. "Do you want me to come home-"

"No!" Rukia practically yelled into the phone. She cleared her throat and said more calmly, "No, big brother, you don't need to just because I miss you. You just got there. Have fun. I'll be fine for a couple of days." She smiled into the phone.

"That's good to hear, Rukia." Rukia heard someone talking in the background. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rukia. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye big brother."

"Goodbye."

The phone went dead. Rukia sighed as she hung up and rested her phone on her table. She flopped down on her bed and hid her head under her pillow. She hummed "Bah Bah Black Sheep" until she fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He told his dad and two sisters that Jake got hit by a car on the way to school (that's why he missed school). Yuzu cried for a while but Karin stayed stone faced the whole night. Isshin went up to a poster of Masaki, his dead wife, and leaned against it dramatically as he cried about Jake. Ichigo stayed emotionless through it all. He angrily took down the photos of Jake from the wall, except the one when they were babies. He took it and hid it in his shirt.

"I'm going to bed!" he yelled out. Ichigo walked upstairs and locked his door. He threw the picture on his desk and stared at it. He narrowed his eyes at it as he thought how unfair it was, how could God let this happen?

He walked up to his window and slammed it shut. Then he took off his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers. He collapsed on his bed, pulled the sheets over him, and closed his eyes. He dreamt about killing that strange boy with the green marks under his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo transported himself to the front doors of the House of Hunters. The Council was probably in there, working on other requests or missions. Only Hunters and Creatures can see the House of Hunters. Ichigo brushed his hair back to normal; it was all messy from the wind (transporting makes messy hair, hehe).

Ichigo sighed as he opened the doors. He walked in as cold air rushed onto him. Inside the Council: the walls were a pretty purple. In the middle of the room was a large steel desk 15 feet high. Up on the desk were the Head Council, six very important Hunters. Obviously, they were sitting on something really high so they could reach the top. '_They must want to feel high and mighty to look down at us'_ Ichigo thought.

The floor was steel tiled. On the tiles were names of Hunters (and Pets) that have walked into the Council and passed away. Ichigo glanced down to see Zangetsu's name being written on. His name magically appeared six feet away from Ichigo. He narrowed his eyes as he ignored the name and walked on to the High Council members. He ignored the other Hunters and Pets, giving him sad looks. '_I don't need their damn pity!'_

Ichigo stood in front of the high desk and cleared his throat. No answer. He rolled his eyes as he yelled, "Hello?"

A head glanced down. She was very pretty; she had thick, long orange hair and beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled down at him as she waved hello. "Hold on!" she yelled down. "I'll be there in a second!" The girl waved her hands and whispered, "Appear," and she disappeared. Seconds later she stood in front of Ichigo. He took a step back and got a better look on her. She was wearing the usual Council uniform: the color black (All the high council members wore black). This Hunter looked like she was going out! The dress was spaghetti strapped, short, and it clung tightly to her body. Ichigo blushed and looked away, her boobs were showing! Well, not all of it but you know what I mean…The Hunter tilted her head to the side. "You must me Ichigo Kurosaki. Your Pet just died…right?"

He nodded. "He died last night. He got shot by a human." He sneered the word 'human'.

The girl flipped her hair behind her ear as she nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry, I know how it must feel to loose a pet. Mine died a month ago." She looked away. "Her name was Koko…She was my bird. She-she would transform into a phoenix." She smiled.

"Did you ever get a new Pet?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I was with her for fifteen years. I had a really…special bond with her. It's going to take some time for me." She gave a sad smile. "Enough about me though. Follow me, I'll take you somewhere where we can discuss about your problem."

"Hey um," Ichigo hesitated.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She laughed. "The name's Rangiku."

* * *

Rukia woke up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her arms out while releasing a yawn. She scratched her head as she yanked the covers off and hopped out of bed. Rukia made her bed, grabbed her phone, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Rukia walked into the kitchen and turned on the T.V. The news was on, blabbering about the weather, saying it will be nice and hot to go outside. Rukia was still tired so she sat down on a kitchen chair and watched the television.

"I'm soooooo bored." she mumbled. She rested her face in her hands as she tried to wake up. "I'm so glad we don't have school today!" The petite girl glanced at the clock, it was 9:30. "Damn, I've slept in." She got up and started making waffles. She got them out of the freezer, pulled two chocolate-chip waffles out and placed them in the toaster. Rukia got out a plate and a dipping bowl and syrup. "I like me some waffles!"

Rukia sat back on her chair and was about to turn on some music when the news switched to a breaking news. The anchor lady started talking real serious: "Breaking news. This morning there was a murder at a park. Two little boys were killed along with their mother. They were shot and then the killer left a note pinned to their bodies."

Rukia gasped in horror as the anchor lady went on. "On the first boy who was eight years old, the note said, 'Two boys first'. On the second boy who was ten the note said, 'Next two girls'. On the mother who was thirty five the note said, 'Do not fear of me. I am your savior.'"

"That's horrible!" Rukia whispered. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"On the bodies there were strange markings on them," another anchor man started talking. "They looked like animal cuts. They ran down the face of the mother. The picture is too graphic to show. We will inform you on more of this murder later on. Watch your children at all times." He cleared his throat. "Now on a much lighter note, at the zoo three polar bear cubs were born…"

Rukia turned off the TV. just as her waffles popped up. Rukia slowly got up and took them out of the toaster. She didn't feel like eating after that but she did anyway. '_Could it be a Creature that killed them?'_ she thought. She shook her head. '_Of course not! Maybe a wild animal got to them…No, the murder just happened, wild animals don't come out at this time…'_ Rukia glanced at her sword. "Not now…" she whispered.

* * *

Ichigo was now in a room with Rangiku. It was a big room, but not as big as the entrance. The walls were bright pink; the floor was a soft carpet that was dark pink. Instead of chairs, they sat on cute little bean bag chairs. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. '_I'm in hell'_ he thought as Rangiku blabbered on about her cute little room. The big boobed Hunter pulled out a bottle of whine out and started swishing it down her throat. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her until she stopped drinking. She set the bottle down and tilted her head to the side. "Wh-what?"

"What the hell is with the alcohol?"

"Oh this?" She shook the bottle. "I like to party, silly!" She burped. "Excuse me!"

Ichigo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at her. He felt to uncomfortable in the stupid bean bag. "Can we just get to the point here?!"

"Hm?"

Ichigo sighed. "My Pet **died**!"

It took Rangiku a moment to know what he said. Her eyes went wide as she registered what he said. She set the bottle down and sat up straight. "Oooooooh. Opps. Sorry…"

"Just get on with it." Ichigo knew you weren't supposed to talk to a High Council member like this but she was just so…annoying! She was serious in the lobby but once she's in her pink hell hole she's a drunk.

Rangiku fixed her dress and her hair as she tried to get serious. A laugh escaped her lips before she could say anything.

"Can I please get someone else?" he asked as he tried to get up.

"No! No! I can do this." Rangiku held up a hand and gestured for him to sit down. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm being unprofessional, I'm sorry. We can talk now."

Ichigo blinked twice before sitting back down. He cracked his neck as he waited for her to talk.

The Hunter cleared her throat before she began, "So, your pet, Zangetsu, passed away last night."

"Yes."

"Why so soon?"

Ichigo sighed. "My family doesn't know I'm a Hunter. They think that his dog form, Jake, has died. I have two little sisters that can't handle the death so well. I just need a new Pet so they can stop being all sad." '_and to move on' _he thought.

Rangiku nodded. "Are you sad?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?!"

"Just asking." She got out a check board and a pen. She started writing things down. Rangiku looked up at Ichigo and then back at the board. She nodded and said, "I know the Pet you need. Don't get mad, but you need another dog."

"I'm getting another dog?" he asked. "So he'll be a wolf-"

"She will be a wolf. She."

"I'm getting a girl dog?!"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rangiku narrowed her blue eyes at him.

Ichigo sighed. "No, it's just-"

"Just deal with it. It's no big deal! You said you have two little sisters; they'll love a girl dog! Would you like to meet her?"

"I guess I have no choice. Can I call someone over? She's…important."

"Oooooooh, a girlfriend?"

"NO! Ju-just a friend!" Ichigo stuttered. "She…was there when Zangetsu died."

"I understand."

* * *

Rukia couldn't get the news from this morning out of her head. She knew that a Creature had killed them! She glanced at her sword again and was about to get it when a knock came at her door. She yipped in surpise as she ran to a mirror and fixed her messy bed head. '_I'm still in my pj's!'_

"Damn it!" she said through gritted teeth as she calmed down and went to the door. She looked herself over again; she wore a purple tank top and sweatpants._ 'I'm good'._ She took a deep breath and answered the door. Her eyes widened as she saw who was at the door. It was the boy that shot Zangetsu.

"Y-you!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?!"

The boy winced as if she slapped him. His hair was shaggy; he wore black jeans and a shirt that had Breaking Benjamin on it with big letters. "I just wanted to tell you something…" He avoided her gaze.

"Then spit it out! You caused enough trouble."

He looked at her then. His green eyes caught her purple eyes. They were emotionless. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips. "Go on."

"That wolf. I killed it-"

"I know you killed it!"

"I thought it was going to kill you…Why the hell would you want to be close to such a dangerous animal, I saved your life back there!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. '_He doesn't know the truth…He's only human.'_ She looked at him better, his eyes kept glancing around as if he was nervous. '_Give him a chance, he didn't know the wolf was your friend!'_

She cleared her throat as she said. "I know, I was foolish to be out there in the dark with a wolf." She surprised herself by saying, "Thank you."

He glanced at her. "No problem."

"How do you know where I live anyway?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"Damn school." he mumbled. "The school was supposed to tell you this. Well, in Mr. Ukitake's class, Reading Honors, I'm your 'buddy partner'. The teacher assigned us together for the whole year. He uh..he have me your number and address so we could…work…together."

Rukia nodded. "Sorry I wasn't there I had…family stuff going on.

"I understand."

Rukia smiled and offered her hand. "Well, I'm-"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I know. told me."

"Oh, alright. Who are you?"

He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ulquiorra."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too-"

Rukia's phone started ringing and she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Let me get that!" Rukia ran into the house and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rukia, it's me, Ichigo."

"How the hell did you get my number-"

"Not telling you, midget."

"Ooooooh! What do you want?"

"I'm at the House of Hunters, they just assigned me a new pet and a mission. I need you down here."

"Why?"

She could hear Ichigo sigh. *Why does he sigh a lot?* she thought. "I…I need you."

Rukia slowly closed her eyes. "I'll be there. Hold on, okay."

"Alright."

Rukia hesitated before asking, "Are you alright? You sure you can do this?"

"I have to, Rukia. I have to move on…Even though it sucks."

"Okay. Oh, Ichigo, you would never guess who's at my door-"

"Tell me later, you have to hurry. Get here now, you midget."

"Fine!"

They hung up.

Rukia's cheeks were lightly pink as she walked back to Ulquiorra. "I uh, I have to go."

"Oh, okay. I just came by so we could do some work and get it out of the way. We can uh…we could do it later?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"What time would you like to do it?"

Rukia ran a hand through her hair as she though. "Ummmmm, maybe…at 6 o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

They stood there awkwardly for several heartbeats before Ulquiorra said, "So…bye."

"Bye."

He turned around and started heading home. Rukia watched him go before she hid her hands behind her back and snapped them. She transported herself to the House of Hunters.


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia walked up to the desk where the High Council sits. '_Why does it have to be so high!'_ she thought angrily as she yelled up, "Excuse me! I'm looking for Ichigo, you might know him!" When she got no answer she added, "He hads bright orange hair!"

A girl with long black hair pulled up with glasses popped up and yelled back, "I've seen him!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Then will you-"

"Come down?" Rukia yipped as the High Council member popped out of no where in front of her. She had on a long black dress that clung nicely to her body. She looked at Rukia as she waited for an answer.

"Um…sorry."

"It's alright, I hate the desk too." The girl sighed and fixed her glasses. "My name is Nanao Isle. You're looking for Ichigo, right?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"Yep. He's in the Pet room. I'll take you to him."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it."

The two girls walked right of the high desk. Rukia looked around to see a Hunter brining in a Creature that was badly injured. It kinda looked like a rat. '_Ewww a rat Creature! They're sneaky!'_ Rukia thought as she walked past them. The Hunter smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Soooo," Rukia started. "Do a lot of Creatures get turned in here?"

Nanao shrugged. "I don't really pay attention to the fighting. I mostly read. I don't even know why I got elected into the High Council. I don't really like to fight the Creatures, I like to study them. Like…why they act the way they do. There could be good Creautres-Ooops! Listen me rabble on my research. Don't pay attention to me. Oh, look! We're here already!" They stood in front of a glass door that said 'Pets' in big colorful letters. "Just to key you in, Rangiku is with him"

"Aw damn! I know her." Rukia rolled her eyes. "She **LOVES** to get drunk!"

"I know, right? Well, have fun." Nanao waved bye to Rukia and headed back to the High Council desk.

Rukia sighed as she opened the door and walked into the Pet room. She immediately spotted Ichigo and Rangiku. They were both looking at something. Rukia walked closer to see a beautiful red husky with bright blue eyes. She smiled as she walked up to Ichigo and nudged his shoulder. "So, who's this beautiful creature?" she asked.

"You talking about me?" Rangiku popped up behind Rukia. Her boobs pushed Rukia forward. The busty boobed Hunter giggled as she took a sip of wine. "I'm just teasing!" It's been a long time, Rukia! Come give me a hug!"

Rukia welcomingly walked into Rangiku's embrace. "Miss ya, girl!" Rukia said as she pulled back. "Well, I haven't been here because-"

"You two know each other?!" Ichigo asked dumbly.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo. "Dumb ass, I've been a Hunter for years! Just because you just met me doesn't mean I don't know other Hunters."

"Oh."

The husky cleared her throat as she gently pushed passed Ichigo and sat in front of Rukia. "Did you guys already forget about me?" she barked.

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia this is my new Pet. Her name is RiRuka."

Rukia bent down to eye level with RiRuka and said a friendly, "Hello!"

RiRuka showed her fangs at her. "Step back, you short midget!"

Rukia flinched back. "Whoa, she's a feisty one." Then she whispered to Rangiku, "Why are you giving**_ IT_** to Ichigo, she sounds short tempered and mean."

"She was the only one available. Sorry!"

Ichigo stood by RiRuka. "You have to be nice to my friends, RiRuka."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Whatever."

Ichigo sighed as he asked Rangiku, "What do we call her around humans?"

"Oh! You may call her Maple."

RiRuka growled, "That's lame!"

Ichigo smirked and patted her head, "Well to bad. Get used to it."

RiRuka sighed. "Yes, master."

Ichigo lightly smiled. "Rangiku, I'm ready to take RiRuka home with me. When can we leave?"

"Oh, you can leave now. All the papers were done. Have fun with her!"

Ichigo looked down at his new dog. RiRuka could sense he was looking at her and smiled up at him. "You can trust me, Ichigo. I'll listen to your every command."

Ichigo laughed and patted her head. "I know you will."

Rukia smiled. '_I wonder what it's like to have a pet. I don't need one, I like my sword better.'_

* * *

The trio was walking out of the House of Hunters and transported out into the block near school.

"Ichigo, why are we here?" Rukia asked. Hunters can transport to wherever they're thinking.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, just thought of a dumb place." He gestured for the girls to follow him. "Come one, let's go."

RiRuka was about to follow when Ichigo stopped in front of her and bent down so they were eye level. He petted her fur as he murmured, "Not you, girl. I need you to run to my house and act like you're lost. You-well, you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I'm supposed to act helpless until I get adopted with your family. I've practiced at the Kennel!" She looked down at her collar. "Why do I have to wear this stupid collar? It's annoying!"

"So they know your name's Maple. Just bear with it, okay."

The husky sighed. "Alright, master. I'm on my way." Then surprising them both, RiRuka licked him on the cheek. After that the husky ran to where his house was.

"Well, she seems nice." Rukia said as Ichigo stood up.

"She's just like that because no one would adopt her." Ichigo said. "I kinda feel bad for her."

"Don't worry, she'll soften up." Rukia smiled. "Hey, what was your mission?"

Ichigo's cheeks blushed as he avoided her gaze. "Well, it's umm….our mission. I assigned us as Partners. If that's okay with you?"

Rukia shrugged. "I'm fine with that. So what's the mission?"

"There's this Creature that killed two kids and a mom at a park this morning. It killed them and then pinned a note-"

"On their heads." Rukia finished for him. "I know, I saw it this morning on TV."

"It might kill again, Rukia. We need to stop it. I heard it's going to attack at a different park tomorrow morning."

Rukia sighed. "We have school tomorrow! Damn it!"

"So we'll miss it, no big deal."

"I told my brother that I wouldn't miss any days this week!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, Rukia. I have an idea. I'll skip school today. When it heads to a park I'll capture it and wait for you to interrogate it with me." He smiled. "It could be fun!"

"You'll miss school though-"

"To hell with school! We're Hunters, Rukia! Not stupid humans that act like robots at a school. I don't care if I miss any days." He shrugged. "Hunting's in our blood."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right-OW!" Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Don't rub it in." she said.

"Ok!"

Rukia started heading to her house when she noticed Ichigo following her. "Why are you following me?"

"I was…wondering if we could…hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yes."

Rukia turned around to look at him. He was nervously avoiding her and kept messing with his hair. She walked up to him and smiled up at him. "You want to hang out with me?" she asked.

"God damn it." Ichigo mumbled. "Yeah. I want to hang with you. So what?!"

"Nothing. I just thought it was…forget it. Let's go."

Ichigo smiled as he walked side by side with Rukia._ 'Maybe Zangetsu was right'_ he thought as he glanced at her. '_Maybe I do _LIKE_ her…'_

* * *

Rukia opened the door and let Ichigo in. They both walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Rukia plopped onto her favorite couch: a three cushion tan one that was nice and soft. Rukia surfed through channels as Ichigo awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked around. She finally found something: UFC Undisputed.

"Alright! I wonder who's fighting…Ichigo?" Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Why are you just standing there?" She smirked. "You look stupid."

Ichigo looked at her and smirked back. "You look…damn it!"

Rukia laughed. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Because there's nowhere else to sit?"

"You're so stupid- next to me on my couch!" She gesture to the other seats on the couch.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink as he walked on over and sat on the edge of the couch, away from Rukia. Rukia rolled her eyes as she said, "I don't have cooties, ginger."

Ichigo laughed when she called him his nickname. "Midget."

"Not the nickname war! Oh no! Hehe!"

"I'm fine over here." Ichigo said as he patted the arm rest. He gestured to the TV. "

"Who's fighting?"

"Oh, Chuck Lidel and Tito Ortiz, it's an old one. I've seen it."

"So you like this stuff?"

"Yeah! I love UFC!" She playful narrowed her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't love manly fights."

"I'm not saying that! I'm just…surprised. Most girls don't like this stuff."

"I know what you're saying. I just **LOVE** it!" She opened her arms out when she said 'LOVE'. Ichigo laughed when she fell back on the couch. He scooted a little closer to her.

Rukia looked at the clock on the TV: it was 4:30. "Ichigo, you need to leave at 5:30. I have someone coming over from school to help me with my work." '_I'm _so_ not telling him it's the guy who killed his Pet!'_

Ichigo shrugged. "Alright, Miss School Girl."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm just teasing you, geez!" Ichigo yawned before he asked, "Hey, didn't you tell me your brother said no boys allowed?" He smirked at her as her cheeks turned pink and avoided his gaze.

"Like you said, you're not a boy, you're a Hunter. You get an exception…"

Ichigo laughed.

Before they knew it the fight was over. Lidel won by knock out. Rukia sighed as she changed the channel to a music station. Starlight by Muse was playing. Rukia slowly smiled.

_'I should just ask her now.'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at her. '_Before it's to late…'_

"Um, Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Ichigo took in a deep breath as he scooted a little closer. Their legs were touching as Ichigo got a better look at her. Her raven hair was framing her face nicely as she brushed some behind her shoulders. "Don't laugh, okay." Ichigo said.

"Why would I laugh at you? You're the toughest ginger kid I know!" Rukia giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her. "And you're the toughest midget I know."

"You've got a point there."

"Ha." '_Ask her!'_ "Um, Rukia…I know we just met two days ago. You can say no if you want, I just…wanted to know if you would go out with me. I uh, I want to get to know you better."

"I-Ichigo." Rukia's face felt really hot as she looked at him. '_Do I even like him that way?'_ she thought. She blinked as she realized she kinda did. Who wouldn't! He's kinda hot, has a nice body and a cute personality. He showed he had a soft side when his Pet died. '_I should give him a chance…Who knows? It could be fun!'_

"Yeah, sure Ichigo." Then she added teasingly, "Like a date?"

Ichigo nodded.

"That's so cute! You're asking me on a date!"

"Don't rub it in!"

"Awwwww, you're embarrassed!"

"Shut up!"

Why-"Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth. She still had a smile in her eyes as he awkwardly hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Rukia." he murmured into her hair.

Rukia glanced at the TV to see that it was 5:30. She pulled out of his arms and quickly got up from the couch. She grabbed his arms and started yanking him out the door. "Rukia, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"It's 5:30! You need to go!"

They were outside by the front door. Ichigo's hair was messed up. Rukia blushed as she whispered, "Here, let me." She tried to help fix his hair but she was to short. Ichigo laughed as he bent down so she could reach. Her fingers smoothed the orange hair out. "Done. Now you look better." Ichigo stood up and smiled down at her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yep. So we can interrogate that bastard."

"That shall be fun."

"It shall."

They both laughed and looked at each other. Ichigo placed is hand on her hair and ruffled it up. "See ya, midget."

"Bye, ginger."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so what are we doing?"

Rukia and Ulquiorra were sitting in the living room, papers scattered across the glass table. They were sitting side by side as Ulquiorra explained what she missed.

"Well, just handed out books for us to read." He handed Rukia a book. "Have you heard of, _'Water for Elephants'_?"

Rukia smiled. "I have! I've seen the movie; it's so sad! I just love the story and it can show-oops. Listen to me babbling about this movie. Sorry."

To her surprise the strange boy was laughed. "It's okay." All too soon the smile in his eyes was gone, replaced by serious. "We have to take notes while we read the book. We're going to have a test this week on Friday for the first four chapters."

"Alright." Rukia brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "This sounds easy."

"Believe me, it won't be easy."

"Now how do you know?"

Ulquiorra avoided her gaze. "I uh…I failed his class last year. I'm a repeat this year."

"Oh."

Awkward silence hung in the air until Rukia opened the book. "Shall we start reading then?" she asked.

Ulquiorra nodded, his shaggy hair shaking.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he opened the front door to his family's house. Isshin greeted him by slapping him in the face which earned him a kick in the balls. Isshin crumpled to the floor as Ichigo stepped over him and walked into the living room. Yuzu was petting Maple who was on her back getting her tummy rubbed. Ichigo smirked down at Maple who growled lightly at him. She let her tongue out as her back leg started shaking. Yuzu giggled as Karin smiled.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to Yuzu.

"OMG Ichigo! You would never guess what happened!" Yuzu gushed about how they found the husky out in the front yard and how sad she looked. Isshin decided to keep it since we lost Jake. "Her name is Maple; it said so on the collar. I think she's adorable!"

"I like her too," Karin said as she smiled at the dog. "It's good to have another dog."

Ichigo chuckled.

"Daddy, can Maple sleep in our room?" Yuzu asked.

"Now, now my dear Yuzu, Ichigo's room is bigger for a dog. Maple shall sleep in his room."

"Awwww!"

"Don't worry Yuzu," Ichigo ruffled his sister's hair, "I won't bite her."

Yuzu smiled up at her big brother. Karin nodded.

Isshin sprung up and yelled with joy, "OMG! It's time for movie night! Yuzu sweetie, go pick us a movie!"

Yuzu giggled as she got up and searched for a movie. Karin sighed as she jumped on a couch and got comfortable. Isshin leaped onto the sofa and sat in the middle. Maple stood up and shook herself. "What a family you have here, Ichigo." she whispered. "I can get used to this!"

Ichigo smirked. "You better love'em. And don't worry; you won't be sleeping in a cage."

Maple laughed. "C'mon, we have a movie to watch."

Ichigo laughed as he stood up and walked on over to the sofa and sat next to his dad while Yuzu pulled out a movie and turned it on the TV. "I hope you all like_ 'Puss in Boots'_!"

_'Oh boy, a cat movie!'_ Maple thought sarcastically to Ichigo as she got comfortable on the floor by her new family's feet.

* * *

Rukia and Ulquiorra already finished reading the first two chapters. They set the book down and Rukia sighed. She wrote four pages of notes. "Is this test open notes?" she asked.

"It's a quiz. Quizzes are open notes, the test is open book."

"Oh, cool."

Ulquiorra got out of the chair, gathered his things, and started walking out of the room. Rukia didn't want to follow him; she didn't even want him here. But they were 'study buddies' so she has to bear with him. She got up slowly and followed him. He noticed her sword and was about to touch it when Rukia slapped his hand away. "Do. Not. Touch. It" she said each word like a growl.

Ulquiorra looked at her with such emotionless eyes that it scared her a little. *Does he have any emotions?* she thought as he looked away from her and fixed his shirt. He sighed as he headed to the front door. Rukia opened it for him. She waited for him to leave but he wouldn't move. He just stared at the floor as he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school…"

"Yeah…"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat as he walked out of the house and headed home. Rukia blinked twice. '_He's a weird kid.'_ she thought as she closed the door. The petite Hunter stared at her sword. She could hear whispers coming from the sword. Rukia hesitatingly let her fingers graze the sword. She immediately heard hush whispers, saying, "He's one of them…He's a Creature…One of them…"

Rukia gasped as she stood back from her sword. "He-he's a Creature? That's impossible-I didn't sense anything bad about him! No claws, fangs, scales, fur-whatever you name it! He's just…a…human…" Rukia placed a hand on her forehead as she thought about what to do. She knew Sode No Shirayuki wouldn't lie to her; they're bounded to each other. Her sword can sense Creatures. Rukia ran a hand through her hair as she said, "Maybe I'll check into him next time we study…"

Rukia blinked a couple of times before looking at a clock. It was 8:30. '_Damn, we studied a good two hours! I'm going to get changed and watch some TV.'_ Rukia glanced at her sword one more time before she walked upstairs and into her room. Just as she was taking off her clothes and pulling on her cute pink sweatpants with white and pink bunny heads her phone started ringing. She quickly pulled on a stripe pj's top with two bunnies touching noses on it and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Rukia."

"Big brother, hi!" Rukia was so happy to hear her brother's voice. "How are you doing?"

Byakuya sighed. "I killed two of the Creatures. Their names were Hineko and Suzumebachi. They were a cat and bee Creature. I think the others are on to me."

"That's good to hear that you eliminated two of them. Now you just need to get rod of the rest. How many are left?"

"Four."

"Don't worry; you'll be done in no time!" Rukia smiled into the phone.

"You always know what to say. How was your day?"

"Don't get mad at me, okay."

Byakuya sighed. "What is it this time, Rukia?"

"Okay, you know how I missed school?"

"Yes."

"Well, in Reading Honors 2 I have a study buddy. He came over-"

"HE?!" Byakuya nearly shouted the word.

"Shhhhh, Byakuya you might give away where you are!" She could hear her step brother take a couple of deep breathes. "He didn't do anything, I swear. All we did was read a book and take notes together. That's all."

"He didn't touch you-"

"No! If he did I would've slapped him."

"Well, good."

"I think he's a Creature."

She knew her step brother was smiling darkly into the phone. "You're going to do what you have to do right?"

"Of course! It's just…I couldn't tell if he was a Creature! I usually know; Hunters see the real side of them, but all I saw was the human side."

"Then how do you know he's a Creature?"

"When he was leaving he got close to Sode No Shirayuki. When he left my sword told me he was a Creature."

"Weapons don't lie, Rukia. That's how I got to the Creature here. When are you going to get him?"

"Soon."

"Good girl."

Rukia smiled. "So, what-"

"I'm so sorry, Rukia. I must go. I'm meeting someone very important. He's a very skillful Hunter. I'll call you again tomorrow night."

"Alright. I miss you."

"Miss you too. Bye."

Before Rukia could say bye back the dial ended. Rukia set the phone next to her bed. She flopped down on the bed, forgetting about watching TV. "The only good thing that happened today was when Ichigo asked me out…" she whispered. "Tomorrow I have to deal with surviving school, putting up with bullies, paying attention in class, try to ignore the fact that my study buddy is a Creature, and to interrogate that murderer Creature if Ichigo can even capture him. So. Much. Fun!"

Rukia was slowly closing her eyes to go to sleep when he phone started ringing again. She groaned loudly as she sprang up and yanked the phone and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Damn, Rukia, I was just checking up on you."

"Oh, sorry Ichigo. Wait-why the hell are you calling me?!" She could hear him laugh lightly.

"Why aren't you excited to hear me? Most girls would like it if their boyfriends call them."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"Wait, you said you'd go out with me." There was a hurt in his voice.

Rukia smiled into the phone. "I was joking."

"Oh. Well, not funny!"

"Whatever, ginger."

Ichigo smirked into the phone. "So how was the lame study group?" he said teasingly.

"It was so…lame! The book is great though!"

"Really, what was it?"

"Water for Elephants."

"Hey, I've read that before. It's really good."

"Have you seen the movie?"

"There's a movie?!"

"Yep."

"Then I guess we'll have to see it together one day."

Rukia smiled into the phone. "I'd like that." Rukia flopped back down on the bed as she asked, "Do you know what other park the Creature will be at?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be at the one near the mall."

"Isn't that like twenty minutes away?"

"Yeah, but that's not much. We have to catch him before he kills again."

"When you get him call me, I'll come right away after school tomorrow."

"I will." Ichigo sighed. "You know that monologue is due tomorrow in Ms. Sui Fang's class?"

"Damn it, I forgot about it!"

"Then you better study."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, you'll see mine Tuesday."

"Well, I better get to work before I go to bed."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. First timers won't have to memorize it, just perform it."

Rukia sighed. "Bye, Ichigo."

"Bye, Rukia."

Rukia hung up the phone. She realized her face was hot and red. "Damn it, why am I blushing?! It was just a call!" Rukia shook her head. "Let's just practice and then I can go to bed.

Rukia hopped out of the bed and looked through her backpack for the script. She read 'An Ideal Husband' five times before acting it out. After thirty minutes Rukia gave up and went to bed.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next day. He stretched his arms out as he yawned and hopped out of bed. Maple woke up and smirked. "Put on a damn shirt, you tease."

"You know you like this." Ichigo said as he gestured to his eight packs. Maple rolled her eyes at him as she arched her back in a stretch.

"You going to school today?" the husky asked.

"Nope. I am going on an adventure and you're coming with me." Ichigo pulled off his gray sweats and searched for a pair of jeans. Maple sighed as she turned around and faced the wall. Ichigo laughed at her. "Why are you looking at the wall?"

"Ass hole, did you forget I'm a female dog!"

"Oh, yeah. Ooops. Well, it shouldn't matter! You're not a human!"

"Well, it's just not right to me."

"Whatever weirdo."

Maple growled. "Where are we going then?"

"To the park to capture a very dangerous Creature." Ichigo was fully clothed now. "You can turn around."

The red husky imitated Ichigo's voice as she turned around.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Ichigo said.

Maple smiled in response. "What about school attendants? You dad will be suspicious."

"Screw that old man, I'll figure something out. Now come one, let's go!"

Maple sighed as Ichigo pulled up his window and yanked his bag full of magic interrogation toys. They both leaped out the window soundlessly and headed to the park near the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

Rukia was walking to first hour. She had on the usual uniform, hair down, and a little bit of eye liner. Before she entered the left building Orihime pounced out of nowhere and hugged Rukia tightly.

"Rukia! Where have you_** BEEN**_?!" Orihime whined. Rukia couldn't breathe so she gently pushed out of the bubbly girl's arms. "I missed you!"

Rukia looked at Orihime. '_We only knew each other for half a day and she already feels close to me?'_ She smiled at her. "Sorry, I had family business going on. Want to walk me to Cooking Class?"

Orihime nodded. This girl wouldn't stop talking! Rukia tried to be nice and nodded her head when she talked. It felt like forever when the finally reached Mr. Shunsui's class. The warning bell rang, warning that they had five minutes until class started. Orihime waved good bye before she left for her first hour. Rukia walked into class and grabbed an apron. She set her things down on the same table she sat at her first day. As usual, no one would sit with her or talk to her. Rukia ignored them. *Who needs them? I'm fine on my own!* she thought as Mr. Shunsui entered the class room. Everyone got quiet as he sat down and said "Good morning. As you all know, we have a 2 week break coming up. I know I can't wait for it! So-"Rukia raised her hand shyly. Mr. Shunsui nodded as he said, "Yes?"  
"Um…why do we have a two week break?" she asked as she slowly let her hand down.

"Well, since you're still new I'll tell you. We have a two week break because it's teacher planning. I know, I know, it's a long panning time! We get to plan stuff for our students, like school dances or parties, stuff that's fun! Then after that week we get to do whatever we want! Rukia, I know you came in the middle of third semester, but you still have to pass to get to the next level. Don't worry; the week will be over before you know it." He smiled at her as he continued on to a different subject. "Now class, today we will be learning to cook…"

Rukia paid attention and listened to the cooking teacher. It was so hard because she desperately wanted to fight a Creature, get her adrenaline pumping! She had to listen to her brother though, and stay in school. It felt weird to not see Ichigo in class…

* * *

Rukia headed to the next class which was in the right building. She opened the door to leave the middle building when she sees the red headed tall kid with tattoos on his face. He was talking to someone when Rukia got pissed off. When they first met he was a complete ass hole. '_I might have to teach him a lesson next time he bullies me…' _Rukia quickly walked past him when all of a sudden she felt the back of her shirt being tug. She knew that laugh; it was that tall kid with the bright red hair! She quickly turned around and tried to get in face as she growled, "What the hell do you want?!"

The guy just laughed at her. "You don't scare me. You're just a _KID_. Hey," he tilted his head to the side, "you have a body of en eight year old boy! No wonder you're so ugly!" He started laughed down at her as he reached for her shirt, but before he could Rukia upper cutted his jaw. He staggered back and touched his jaw. He narrowed his black eyes at her as he got ready to punch her when Rukia grabbed his arm and threw him down to the floor hard. She pushed her knee into his ribs as she leaned down and smiled at him. She yanked his I.d. and read: Renji Abarai. She snickered down at him as she yanked on his long red hair. Renji cried out in pain as Rukia whispered, "You need to leave me alone. If you don't," Rukia got up and kicked him in between the legs really hard. He yelled out in pain, tears in his eyes, as she said loudly, "remember that feeling." Without another look and ignoring the on-lookers, Rukia headed into the right building and into Math.

* * *

The teacher rude as the first day she went there. He gave her extra homework on stuff she didn't even know! Good thing Tōshirō was her partner.

"I know how rude he can be," he whispered to her. "But you'll get used to it. He HATES new students."

"Naw, ya think?!" Rukia smirked. "I hardly noticed.

Tōshirō smiled. "Here, I'll help you out, bring the problems with you at lunch and we can go over them. Since you couldn't make it the past two days, I'll wait for you by the entrance of the lunch room." Someone was waving to Tōshirō. He waved back and motioned her to come over. "Rukia, I want you to meet someone." A pretty slightly taller girl (taller then Tōshirō) pranced over and gave Tōshirō a hug. She smiled at Rukia and said a cheerful, "Hello! I'm Momo!"

Rukia smirked at the white haired boy. "Hi, Momo, I'm Rukia."

"Momo is my girlfriend." Tōshirō said proudly. She'll also be eating with us at lunch."

Rukia smiled at the couple. "Look guys, I'd love to chat some more but I have to get to Acting. I'll see you at lunch." Rukia turned around and started walking to the Left Building. Everyone looked at her differently. She heard whispers saying, "She made Renji look like a fool!", "She concurred the bully!" "I love her hair!"

Rukia smiled as she walked through the hallways. '_This shall be interesting…'_

* * *

Ichigo laughed quietly as he and Maple finally spotted the park. There was no one there.

"I guess the Creature," Maple snarled when she said 'Creature', "has to prepare his trap until he attacks."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Now we play the waiting game. Maple," he stared hard at his new dog, "Don't follow me when I've spotted him." The husky looked like she was gonna argue so Ichigo held up a hand and said sharply, "The damn thing is going to get suspicious!" Ichigo sighed. "Look, I'll give you a signal. I'll say your 'territory'," he air-quoted territory, "and then we shall take it down. If he escapes he could kill again, maybe even worse. You understand?"

Maple rolled her eyes and rested a paw on Ichigo's knee. "I got it, stupid. Just look for him while I play with my tail; this is boring!"

Ichigo laughed as Maple unsuccessfully tried to catch her tail. It was then that Ichigo spotted the Creature.

The Creature moved cat-like onto the park. Ichigo immediately saw what it was: the Creature had black cat ears, paws with demon like claws and a fluffy black tail with spiked at the end of it. She had pretty emerald green eyes and messy long black hair in a bandage.

Maple stopped chasing her tail and spotted the Cat Creature. "So she's the murderer. Hmph. Thought it be a boy." She sighed. "Oh well." She looked up at her Master. "You should go. Call me when you need me. I'll be right here."

Ichigo smirked at her as he walked out of their hiding spot. '_Damn, I hope she doesn't scent me, Cat Creatures usually know if you're a Hunter by smell. Well if her skin starts shaking when I don't want it….'_

Ichigo noticed she started swinging on the swings. Her cat ears twitched and she spotted him. She winked at him and motioned him to come over. '_Damn, I hope she's not the flirty type.'_

"Well hello there! Didn't know you'd be here." She purred about him. "You're…well, yummy. Mrrow!"

'Just_ go with the flow!'_ "Me-ow back at you. Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Hehe, waiting for someone to…play with."

Ichigo smirked. "Not me, eh?"

"Ooooooh, that hurt." She jumped off the swing and landed on her feet. She walked slowly up to him and moved a hand(paw) up his chest playfully. "You're just my type."

Ichigo was about to say something when she pushed him hard. He landed on his back in the grass just as she mounted on him playfully. "The name's Kukaku Shiba. Let's have some…fun." She smiled sexily down at him as she ran a paw down his shirt and started to pull it off him.

_'Damn, damn, damn! This is so gross!'_ Ichigo was scared. Before he could think what he was doing he yelled, "FOREST!"

Kukaku released his shirt and titled her head to the side. "We're not near the forest, we're by the mall-" Before she could say another word Maple, now RiRuka jumped out snarling. In front of them was a bear-like beautiful snow white wolf. He class were unsheathed as she showed her fangs.

_'Do _NOT_ let her get away!'_ Ichigo sent the thought to his Pet.

_'Got it!'_

Kukaku's skin started to crawl all over her. She hissed at them and scratched Ichigo on the face. He ignored the pain as he rolled her off him and he was now on top.

_'Ichigo, watched out for her tail!'_ RiRuka warned as she circled them and started to stalked the Cat Creature.

_'Just get her!'_ Ichigo thought as he leaped off her. '_I will not hit a girl, Creature or not!'_

He could hear RiRuka laugh as the wolf launched onto the Creature before she could get away. Kukaku hissed as the bear-like wolf yanked her up with her large jaws and started tearing into her skin. The wolf tasted blood that was so wrong! She wanted to spit her out and wash it out but she had to hurt her or she'd escape. Growls escaped from her as she slammed her on the ground and landed a large paw against her face. The Creature was panting, skin still moving as Ichigo bent down to look at her. "Rope," he whispered. Rope appeared in his hands as he walked by the wolf and grabbed the Creature's hands. He tied them tightly together. "Sheathe your claws." he said. Kukaku hissed as she spat at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her and thought to RiRuka '_hurt her.'_

_'With pleasure…'_ RiRuka pushed her paw into her face more, blood started appearing around her eye and cheek. The white wolf got in her face and roared dangerously; the Creature's hair blew back on the impact.

"Alright, alright!" Kukaku meowed. Before she could Ichigo stopped her and got out a pair of scissors.

"Wait, I change my mind. I'd rather…cute them."

"No! No, please! Don't do this!"

"You killed innocent people-kids! A mother. You deserve this." Ichigo blocked out her pleading and whining and started to cut the claws from her paws. He ignored the screaming pain as RiRuka covered her moth with her paw.

* * *

Rukia breathed in a sigh of relief. The whole day went well. She passed her Acting skit, she got math under control thanks to Tōshirō and his girlfriend, in Animal Studies Ms. Retsu made the students watch Animal Farm, and Mr. Ukitake in Reading Honors 2 just let them read Water for Elephants with their 'study buddy'. '_I still can't tell that he's a Creature, damn it!'_ she thought as her chappy phone started ringing. Rukia rolled her eyes as her iphone showed Ichigo smiling at her as his caller I.D.

"Since when did you control my cell phone?" she teasingly said.

"Aww, you caught me!" Ichigo laughed. "Like it?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"No problem. Listen, I caught the Creature. Her name is Kukaku, she's a cat Creature."

"She's the killer?"

"She won't talk; I even cutted off her claws-"

"Ichigo, that's wrong!"

"Why?"

"Ass hole."

"Whatever. Just get down here!"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm under the school-"

"How?!" Rukia didn't know Ichigo somehow did the things he did.

Ichigo sighed. "I transported, duh! Just transport to the basement, no one comes down here anymore. It's cemented from the building because back then it was used for hiding slaves. Now they don't need it anymore. Hurry up, I want my-our reward." Ichigo hung up, leaving Rukia confused. Rukia ran a hand through her hair as she clicked her tongue and snapped her fingers and thought of 'Kankura school basement'.

Rukia shut her eyes tight until she knew she was in the basement. Transporting can sometimes make you sick; what, with the rush of traveling. She opened her eyes slowly and fixed her hair. Rukia looked around until she spotted a long cat tail all fluffed up and shaking like it's pissed off. She walked to it to find a Cat Creature sitting in a wooden chair with its arms tied behind her back and ankles tied together. When it spotted Rukia her cat ears bent back and she growled. Ichigo saw her and nodded. "Do you have your sword?"

Rukia went to reach in her backpack and frowned. "I left it at home; I thought you were bringing-"

Rukia heard a low growl from behind Rukia. A large white wolf was behind Ichigo in the shadows.

"Oh, now I see."

"So you're a Hunter?" the Cat Creature said.

Rukia faced the Creature. "Yes, I am. And you are a Creature?"

The Cat Creature rolled her eyes. "What does it look like?"

Rukia sighed. "Did she say anything yet?" She looked at Ichigo.

"I told you on the phone she wouldn't." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Creature. "Can't we just kill her?"

Rukia was about to say something when the Creature hissed, "Might as well! I'm not saying _ANYTHING_ to you! You mean nothing to me!"

Ichigo seemed lost in thought as he looked at his Pet. While he was talking (thoughts) to his Pet, Rukia circled the Creature. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you? You look like a little kid-Me-OW!" Rukia started pulling at her tail hard, avoiding the spiky end. "Alrihgt-alright! It's Kukaku! Stop it!"

Rukia released her tail. She circled until she stood in front of Kankura. "Now why won't you tell us why you killed those kids and their mom? Maybe you've killed more, I don't know. If you just confess, the Hunter Council will give you a less punishment?"

"Which is?"

"That means you just live in a tinny tiny cell for the rest of your miserable life." Rukia smirked.

"What's the other option?"

"Death."

"Well there's your answer; just kill me!" Kukaku growled as her cat fangs showed.

Rukia was about to say something when Ichigo cleared his throat. "Let's just send her to the High Council. Obviously she isn't talking."

Kukaku sighed. "What will they do to me-"

"You'll see when we get there." Ichigo said sharply. He faced Rukia and patted RiRuka. "We'll go together. Rukia, come here."

Rukia walked slowly over to him. His face was so serious, he didn't even blush when he held her hand. His other hand stayed on RiRuka. "Grab the Creature's tail." he ordered.

Rukia grabbed the cat's tail kindly. She didn't tug it or anything harsh. The Creature growled meanly as Ichigo clicked his tongue and stomped his right foot. A few seconds later they were inside the High Council. RiRuka flicked it tail and started to head out. She transformed into her dog form. "I'm heading home, Master!" she barked. Without another word, Maple was running to her Master's home.

Rukia glanced at Kukaku who was glaring at the other Hunters. Rukia sighed and then squeaked when she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, go wait outside. I'll turn her in and get our reward. I'll meet you outside." Ichigo gave her a friendly push. Rukia smiled at him and walked outside, not even glancing at the car Creature named Kukaku


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia smiled as she opened the door and walked in with Ulquiorra. She found him waiting on her front lawn. Ichigo and Rukia got their reward money and splitted it. Rukia told Ichigo that he should go home and relax. She completely had forgotten about the 'buddy meeting'!

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra-"

"Don't sweat it; let's just get this over with."

Rukia frowned at him. He ignored her until they went into the living room and started studying 'Water for Elephants'. They answered their questions quietly. '_Some study meeting'_ she thought, '_no one's even talking…I have to figure him out tonight!'_

When they finished Rukia stood up and stood in front of Ulquiorra, blocking his path. She narrowed her eyes at him as she said slowly, "I know what you are."

He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap; I know that you're-"Ulquiorra shoved her aside and started walking to the front door. Rukia clicked her tongue and then she was in front of Ulquiorra, blocking his path out. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Ulquiorra growled at her. "You're acting crazy. You don't need me here. And what you just did wasn't normal."

Rukia got up in his face and said sharply, "You should know that because of what you are! Do_ NOT_ make me say it!"

Ulquiorra towered over the petite Hunter and narrowed his emerald green eyes at her. "You're not gonna budge, are you?"

"Hell no." Rukia started to notice his skin was crawling a little. "You know what I am, don't you?"

"A Hunter." Ulquiorra snarled the world out. His skin started crawling full force.

"And you're a Creature." Thankfully her sword was by her; she reached for it and unsheathed it, pressing it against the Creature's neck.

"You won't do it." He said slowly.

"Try me."

Ulquiorra smirked, showing fangs that Rukia couldn't spot. He then whispered something Rukia couldn't understand. Before Rukia knew it, Ulquiorra was trapping her from behind, pressing her against the front door hard. She released her sword from shock He locked the door as he hissed in Rukia's ear, "You know why I'm here?"

"To kill me?"

"Humph. No…You were the wrong Kuchiki I was sent to kill." He held both her arms behind her back and twisted it. Rukia hissed in pain as she tried to move. "You-you were sent to kill my brother?"

Ulquiorra laughed. "What do ya think?" Rukia felt talons dig into her skin on her wrists.

"Before you kill me can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." He made a biting motion near her neck; Rukia could feel his hot breath against her neck making her shiver.

"Why was it so hard for me to tell that you're a Creature?" Before he could talk, Rukia turned on her phone and called Ichigo. She heard a "Hello?" on the other end as Ulquiorra started to talk.

"You don't get it, do you?" Rukia kept feeling his skin crawl against her. "Me and my gang are professional Creatures. Apparently your brother was sent to capture us." He growled darkly. "Once he knows I have his precious sister he'll have to come back."

"So you're the leader?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Ulquiorra groped her butt as he pushed her harder against the door.

"Get your hands off my ass!" she yelled. On her phone Rukia heard Ichigo cursing and then the dial went off. '_He's coming'_ she thought.

Rukia got all the energy she had and backed up hard against the Creature. He gasped as she spun around and punched him in the face. As he stumbled she reached for her sword and whispered, "Ice," All of a sudden the room was below zero and the floors were now ice. Ulquiorra smirked. "You better watch out," he snarled. He took a deep breath and fire started coming out of his mouth. He melted the ice and the room was back to its original temperature. '_Damn it, he's a Fire Creature!'_ she thought as he spit ash on the floor.

"You think my sword is useless?" Rukia said sharply.

Ulquiorra nodded, making his shaggy hair shake.

Rukia smirked at him. She clicked her tongue 5 times and closed her eyes. She disappeared into thin air. The Creature hissed and a tail formed. It was a mixture of greens and it was spiky all over. He swooshed it back and forth while he searched for the Hunter. All he had to do was feel for the cold temperature. "You can't hide forever, Rukia," he said loudly. "You may be a Hunter, but that doesn't mean-"All of a sudden he felt a sharp cold touch on his neck and Rukia was behind him, legs wrapped around his waist, sword against his neck. She pulled it into his neck, causing a thin trail of green blood to flow. She got near his ear and whispered, "You know what amazes me? How you Creatures have different colored blood," she dug the sword deeper, causing Ulquiorra to gurgle. The blood was pooling on the floor. Ulquiorra growled something but Rukia didn't understand him so she yanked his hair and pulled. He yelled out in pain as she whispered seductively, "You messed with the wrong Kuchiki." Before his tail could hit her, Rukia cut his head off with a clean slash of her sword on his neck. His head fell off with frost covering his body. Rukia stepped back as she opened the door and his body turned into ash. The wind carried his ashes away. Rukia sighed as she looked at her green blood stained floor and sword. "Now I have to clean this mess up. Ichigo might be here…"

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, ignoring Maple's calls. "Stay here!" he yelled to her as he quickly set his phone in his pocket and headed to Rukia's house. '_I hope nothing bad happens to her!'_ he thought as he clutched his fists tight; his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth as he heard her on the phone and the man on the other end, a Creature! And it…it _TOUCHED_ her!_ 'Wait till I get my hands on it!'_

Ichigo was breathing hard as he turned a corner and push harder. He couldn't stop, if he did Rukia could get hurt or worse! '_Don't judge her cause of her size; she kicked your ass the other day! When Zangestsu was still alive…'_ He growled through his teeth as he felt the cold air enter and leave his lungs. "You're…almost…there!" He panted. Ichigo couldn't run the rest but he can't use magic out in public! While he was running he saw other neighbors out or looking through their window in their house. Ichigo could just see her house emerge as he kept on running. He didn't think of anything else except to get to Rukia. He entered her front lawn and ran to the door. Ichigo took a couple of deep slow breathes as he got his breathing under control. He kept squeezing his fists tight, he felt blood on sting his palm as he unclenched it. He sighed as he ignored it and said loudly, "Rukia! Rukia, I'm coming in!" He tried to open the door. "Open the door!"

He didn't know what he's see, Rukia in cuts, blood all over her. Maybe even the Creature that broke in her house. He was surprised when Rukia opened the door, not a scratch on her except bruises on her wrists. She gave him a small smile as she said, "Hey, Ichigo. You came a little too late."

"How-but-"

"I'll explain when you come inside and sit down." Rukia sighed as she ran a hand through her air and headed to her living room. Ichigo followed her and sat down on a couch. Ichigo noticed something green staining Rukia's uniform and on her cheek. He narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Rukia, what's that green stuff on you?"

Rukia jumped and crossed her arms. She looked at the wooden floor behind him and then on the couch. "Well, you won't believe what happened."

"Rukia, I heard a Creature attacking you on the phone!" Then he added sharply, "Did he touch you-"

"Ew Ichigo! No!"

"Then explain why I heard you screaming at him not to touch your ass!"

Rukia breathed in a shaky breath as she said slowly, "I'll tell you, but do you want to know who the Creature was?"

"First you tell me what happened."

Rukia crossed her legs and ran her hands through her hair._ 'She does that a lot…probably a nervous habit like mine or something,'_ Ichigo thought. She looked down as she said,

"The Creature went to our school-"

"Then why didn't you sense it-"

"Let. Me. Finish!" She said angrily.

Ichigo flinched and scratched the back of his head.

Rukia cleared her throat as she continued, "He was my study buddy in Reading Honors. Apparently, study buddies come to each other's houses and study on books and stuff we learned in class every effing day. He was just over for a study thing and my sword noticed he was a Creature. The next day after our meeting I confronted him. He got pissed and attacked me. He was a Fire Creature. The Creature told me he attacked the wrong Kuchiki; he wanted my brother…" She placed her hands on her face as she murmured, "He's-he's the leader of the Clan Byakuya was sent to destroy. I-I killed him and I just know something bad's gonna happen to my brother."

Ichigo stared blankly at her. She straightened up and stared back at him. "You miss your brother."

He didn't ask it as a question but Rukia nodded anyway.

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough! It's only been, what, about four days! You told me he's killed two of them, and you just killed their leader! Something good is going to happen, Rukia. Don't doubt yourself or your brother." Ichigo scooted closer awkwardly and placed a hand on her shoulder, her hair lightly grazed his hand. "Plus, you've got me!" He smiled at her.

Rukia smiled back and hesitatingly placed her hand on top of his. "You're right. I need to stop being so negative. Thanks ginger."

"No problem midget." Ichigo smirked as he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the dried blood off of her. "How did you kill the bastard anyway?"

"I cut off his head."

"Nice!"

"I know!"

"Did he say who he was?"

"Yeah, his name was Ulquiorra." '_That's all I'm saying; I don't want him to know it was Zangetsu's murderer'_

Ichigo blinked. "I heard of him before…oh well." Ichigo awkwardly moved his hand from her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders. Rukia's face felt hot as she blushed and looked down. She felt his head leaned against hers as he whispered, "You should really get changed, Rukia. The green blood is making it smell bad!"

Rukia looked at her clothes. "Oh yeah, I should." Rukia sighed as she leaned into Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled as he whispered, "Well, are you gonna?"

"In a minute, I'm so comfortable now."

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's shoulder. Rukia sighed as she shifted and got up from the couch. She straightened her skirt up as she turned on the TV and asked, "Want some music, Ichigo?"

"Sure."

Rukia changed the channel to a music station. Nicki Manaj's 'Va Va Voom' started playing. Ichigo yelled out in horror as he yelled, "Change it! Change it, damn it!"

Rukia laughed as she said, "Alright, alright!" Rukia changed it so Hey Monday's 'Wish you were here' was on. Ichigo sighed. '_Chick rock'_ he thought as he said, "This is fine." Rukia told him she'd be right back as she headed upstairs. Ichigo blushed as he thought about kissing her. He REALLY liked this girl. She's not like most of the girls at his school. She's tough, dangerous, and not afraid to get in trouble. She can handle anything that comes her way. Ichigo stretched his arms out as he listened to the song. Rukia is Ichigo's first girlfriend. Yes, the other girls would leap at him and beg him to go out with them. Maybe destiny had Ichigo and Rukia meet when Rukia killed that Creature from Acting class. Maybe it was destiny that made them Hunters together. Ichigo smiled as he remembered the day he met her. He was acting like an ass in Cooking; he didn't really care for the class. Once he first saw her he knew there was something different about her.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming back down as he repositioned himself so he sat straight. He was blushing as he noticed Rukia in her pj's. She was wearing gray Hollister sweatpants and a black tank top. Her hair was down and her make up was off. She sat down next to him and nodded to the song that was now Hopeful Romantic by This Century.

Ichigo noticed how muscular her arms were. "Damn, Rukia!"

"What?"

"Your arms- they're-"

"Ichigo, just shut up. I know what you're gonna say. That I have man arms and look like a lesbo-"

"No you don't! I like strong arms on girls. It looks good on you." Ichigo avoided her gaze and scratched the back of his head. '_Damn, I need to stop!'_ He set is arm down.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." She yawned as she mumbled, "We need a break from Creatures. We had three in one week. I'm done." She laughed as she looked at him. He smiled down at her. Rukia blushed as she leaned into his shoulder. She could feel him wrap his arm around her shoulders and got comfortable. They fit nicely together as they relaxed in each other's arms. Rukia played with the strings on her pants but stopped when Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it in between them. They were both blushing as they sat there like a new couple.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this for a while…I like sitting here…with you."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure, Rukia." Ichigo blinked as he asked. "You have extra uniforms, right? Blood can stain clothes badly."

"Duh, I have five extras."

"That's good."

Before they knew it time went by and they sat like that for thirty minutes, listening to song after song. 'Kiss me slowly' by Parachute was now on. '_That has to be a sign!'_ Ichigo thought as he listened to the song. '_How do I do it though?'_

Rukia was humming to the song, singing it a little. Not loud enough for Ichigo to hear. Rukia glanced at the clock and groaned. It was seven thirty, Byakuya was gonna call in an hour. '_I don't want him to go…'_ she thought. "Ichigo, I hate to say it but it's time for you to go."

Ichigo sighed as he squeezed her and said, "Damn, really?"

"Really really. We can hang out tomorrow after school. Now come on, I'll walk you to the door."

"Can I do something before we get up?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ichigo pulled him arm back and cracked his knuckles. Rukia fixed her raven hair and was staring at the TV. She was whispering the lyrics to herself while she waited. All of a sudden she heard another voice singing it. She turned around and saw Ichigo singing the song to her. "Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, but in this moment all I know," Ichigo leaned forward slowly and rested a hand on hers. "Is the skyline, through the window, the moon above and the streets below," He rested his forehead against hers. Rukia's eyes were wide open as she blushed and looked into his brown eyes. "Hold my breaths as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin," He rested his other hand on her cheek. She leaned into it as he whispered, "When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." He slowly leaned in and hesitated as his lips brushed hers. Rukia was holding her breath as she felt his lips kiss hers. Rukia slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her hands slowly wrapped them around his neck and brought him closer. Rukia didn't know what to do so she just kissed him slowly. Ichigo kissed her as his hand held her face. Rukia pulled back and opened her eyes. Their foreheads were touching as she gave a light laugh. Ichigo smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

"Soo," Rukia whispered.

"Soo," Ichigo whispered back.

"That was…nice" Rukia said.

"I did my best." Ichigo whispered. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. The couple walked shakily to the front door. Ichigo hugged her before he left. Rukia closed the door and walked up to her room. She shut the door and flopped down on her bed as she touched her lips, still feeling is kiss. She smiled happily as he phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

On the other end wasn't Byakuya, it was Rangiku. She sounded sober as she said, "Hello Rukia. I need to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" Rukia was already clutching her heart. When Council members called it's usually something bad. She felt tears sting her eyes as Rangiku said sadly, "Honey, I'm so sorry. Your brother Byakuya died."


	14. Chapter 14

Rukia hung up the phone and threw it across the room. She screamed as she curled up in a ball on her bed. She squeezed her hands to tight her knuckles were white and she felt the sting of a cut. She didn't care though; what she just heard was the worst pain ever. Byakuya Kuchiki, her step brother, was dead.

"How did he die?" she asked Rangiku.

"One of the Creatures knew he was a Hunter. She tricked him by kissing him. Poison went inside his body. He didn't feel a thing; but once he got unconscious the Creature slit his throat. We got DNA on his throat…her name was Yoruichi Shihōin. I'm sorry-"

That was when Rukia threw the phone. Rukia couldn't think, all she did was cry and scream. Her body went numb as she cried herself to sleep. She dreamt of Byakuya taking care of her, him being a quiet stern step brother, Byakuya giving her a hug when everyone teased her about not having a boyfriend on Valentines Day, the last time she ever saw him. Rukia slept for four hours. It was still dark; school won't start in a few hours.

Rukia's hair shadowed her eyes as she shakily got up from the bed. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors and a picture of Byakuya holding Hisana. Rukia slowly walked backed upstairs and grabbed her phone. She walked blindly to the bathroom and locked the door, even though no one else lives here…not anymore.

She turned on her phone and blasted Linkin Park's Lost in the Echo. She pressed replay song so the song would play over and over. Tears kept spilling out of her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen. She kept running her hands through her raven hair. She sobbed as she glanced at the picture. "I'm-I'm not gonna be like you-you." she whispered as she squeezed the scissors. A tear drop fell from her chin as she pulled the scissors up near a little below her chin. She stared at herself as she cutted her raven hair. The strands fell in the sink as she snap them off. A sob escaped her throat as she closed her eyes shut and fell on the floor against the wall. Rukia hugged her knees to her chest and hid her head in her knees as she cried. Rukia didn't know if she should skip school or not. '_Byakuya would want me to go!'_ she thought. Rukia wiped her red eyes and slowly stood up, thankful for the wall behind her. Her head felt weird, lighter? Rukia breathed in a shaky breathed as she opened her eyes and looked herself in the mirror. She stared blankly at herself. Her hair was so short! It was about chin length. It framed her face nicely. The strands weren't lined up right, but who cares? Rukia gingerly touched her new hair and gave a sad smile to herself in the mirror. "We all have to change sometime," she whispered. She looked at her hair in the sink. Rukia picked up all the pieces and threw them away. She glanced at her phone; it was now 6:30 am. "Might as well stay up, I have to go to school in an hour."

* * *

Rukia ignored the stares she got; she ignored her friends, the teachers. She just gave everyone a nasty look. Narrowed her eyes at them and threatened them. She even wore her bunny hoodie. A teacher noticed this and sent her to the deans. Rukia didn't care anymore. Now that her brother's gone she didn't care about anything. She even ignored Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Rukia sat down in front of the principal. He was a fat man with a mustache. He had greasy black hair and brown eyes. He glared at Rukia. She glared back.

"Miss Kuchiki you know you aren't supposed to wear jackets that aren't school color-"

"That's why I'm wearing it." Rukia snapped at him.

The principal sighed. "I'll give you a warning-"

"I don't want a warning, I want out of this stupid school!"

The principal laughed. "Then you're gonna have to do something much worse then wearing a bunny jacket, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia glared at the principal. "Oh, I have an idea." she whispered. The principal raised an eyebrow just as Ichigo walked in. "Well hello there, Mr. Kurosaki," he said in a bored tone. "What do you need?"

Ichigo nodded his head to Rukia. "I've come to get her. A teacher needs her."

The principal sighed again as if he didn't care. "Alright Mr. Kurosaki, take her away. Remember Kuchiki about my…warning." The principal spun around his chair. Ichigo yanked Rukia up and started pulling her away. Rukia kept struggling against him but Ichigo was stronger. Ichigo was heading to the opposite direction of school; he was heading out of it and into the streets on the way home. Ichigo sighed as he struggled to get Rukia to calm down so he clicked his tongue a couple of times and transposed him and Rukia in the middle of the woods so they can be alone, away from people that can overhear them. He released his hold on Rukia only to get punched in the face by her. He stumbled back against a tree as she kicked him in the stomach. He coughed and fell to the floor, trying to get air back. He looked up to see Rukia staring down at him with anger and something else in her violet eyes. Her hands were tightly into fists. Under her eyes was red. Her hair was really short. Ichigo decided he liked the new look on Rukia. Ichigo got up, thankful that the tree was behind him. Rukia looked like she was about to hit him again when he caught both of her wrists. She snarled at him as he gently pushed her against a tree. She looked like she was going to yell at him so Ichigo swooped in and kissed her lips. Rukia tried to pull out but he had both of her wrists and had her backed up to a tree. She stayed still and didn't kiss him back. She felt tears still her eyes as he kissed her gently. The hold on her wrists loosened but she made no attempt to break free. Ichigo pulled back and looked into her sad eyes. A tear escaped her eye as he whispered, "Tell me what happened."

And that was when Rukia broke down. She jumped into his arms and cried. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her petite body and before Rukia fell on the floor he quickly transported them to Rukia's home. They were now on the couch where they had their first kiss. Ichigo held her tightly as she cried in his arms. He whispered reassuring things to calm her down and gently rubbed her back. Rukia held on tightly to Ichigo as if he were her own life support. Rukia pulled back and stared at Ichigo. He wiped the tears from her eyes and caressed her cheek. "Rukia," he said softly, "Back there (at school), you were so different. It was like another Rukia I never knew. You were way out of character." He kissed her lips softly. He pulled back and whispered, "What happened last night? Was it the kiss or-"

"No, it wasn't the kiss. I liked the kiss." Rukia looked down and held his free hand. She took in a deep shaky breath as she told him, "Last night my brother died." Ichigo didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug as she explained everything. How he died, how she cut her hair, why she acted different. "I regret everything that happened today," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled back and looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault that your brother died. You should've stayed home today-"

"But Byakuya would've wanted me to come-"

"Rukia, your brother just died! You knew him for years, he was your family!" Then he added gently, "Rukia, I'm sorry this has happened to you. I'll call school to let them know you're sorry about today and that you need a week off. They'll understand."

"Th-thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave her a sad smile. He kissed her forehead as he said, "No problem." He sighed as he said, "I need to leave soon-"

"No!" Rukia avoided his gaze and looked at their hands as she said, "St-stay here with…me. I need you. Please."

Ichigo rubbed her cheek softly as he bent down and touched their foreheads. "I'll see what I can do."

Rukia was curled up in a ball as she waited for Ichigo. He went outside to call home; he was going to stay with Rukia for a while. Rukia felt like she ran out of tears to cry. She squeezed herself tight. *I'm never going to see him again.* she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a weight on the couch and a hand in-between her shoulder blades.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"No…"

Ichigo pulled her up so she sat halfway on his lap. He held her close as she buried her face in his chest. His shirt felt soft on her face as he said, "I can stay with you until you get better. I need to get my stuff in a while though, okay?"

Rukia nodded.

"I called the school and they completely understand your situation. They'll send in work for you to do while we're out."

Rukia sighed. "At least there aren't any Creatures lurking around."

She felt his body shake as he laughed. "Right."

Ichigo pulled back and kissed her. "By the way, I like the new hair cut. Soot's you." He gave her a small smile as she avoided his gaze.

"I only did it so I don't look like my sister anymore."

Ichigo didn't know what to say so he ran a hand through her short hair. "Will you stop being so negative?"

Rukia pulled back from his hand and said sharply, "Now why should I! You-"

"Rukia, just stop it. I know it's hard to accept that your brother is gone now. But you need to look at the happy memories you had together. That's how I handled Zangetsu's death. Don't think about the shitty things, that'll make it worse." He held her hand as he said gently, "I know what you're going through."

Rukia looked up at him and noticed the bruise that was on his face from where she punched him. She gasped as she scooted back from Ichigo. She sat at the end of the couch as she whispered, "Did I do that?"

Ichigo nodded and tried to sit closer to her. Rukia raised her hand up and said, "No. Don't come near me. I don't disserve this."

Ichigo flinched. "Rukia-"

"Stop! Don't be kind to me because you pity me-"

Ichigo swooped in between her legs and pushed Rukia down. He smashed his lips to hers as he whispered, "Stop talking like that." Rukia kept trying to get him off her but he was too heavy. He was lying on top of her, trapping her. She tried pushing him off of her but he ignored it and kept kissing her. Rukia felt tears sting her eyes; she didn't disserve Ichigo and his kindness! All she wanted to do was hide in her bed and cry. But here he was, Ichigo Kurosaki, being the sweetest thing ever. Rukia gave in as a tear trailed down her cheek. She wrapped and arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Her other hand caressed his cheek as she kissed him back; in that kiss was sorrow and love. Rukia wanted to be close to someone so she could forget about Byakuya. She wanted to move on and be the happy, tough Rukia again.

Ichigo kissed her one last time before pulling back. He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at Rukia. Rukia slowly wiped his eyes and caressed his cheek. She gave him a small smile as he looked down at her.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can we forget about today? About how bad I acted to you and everyone? I just…I just need some time to heal."

Ichigo smiled. "Of course, Rukia." He kissed her cheek before saying, "I have to go home and get some things before I can stay here with you. I'll be quick. Why don't you watch some TV while you wait?"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo got up from her. He handed her the remote. Rukia turned on the TV and channel surfed until she hit _'Modern Family_'.

Ichigo stretched his arms out as he said, "I'm going to head out."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo turned to leave but Rukia quickly got up and grabbed his wrist so he turned to her. Ichigo gasped and stumbled back as Rukia wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for a while until Rukia pulled back and shyly kissed his cheek. She smiled up at him as she said, "Go. Hurry back."

Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, I'll be ok."

When Ichigo left Rukia flopped back on the couch and watched Modern Family.

"Thank God I have Ichigo with me," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo came back to find a sleeping Rukia on the couch. Her eyes were still red and puffy. He set his things down walked quietly over to the sleeping Hunter. He gently pushed her hair out of her face. He wondered where he'll be sleeping. He guessed the couch because he didn't want to bother Rukia.

_'She looks so peaceful'_ he thought.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He didn't notice her when she woke up. "Yeah?"

She gazed sleepily at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Ichigo smiled. "Now why are you asking such dumb questions?"

Rukia looked down. She opened her mouth to say something when Ichigo said, "I'm just helping you go through a terrible thing. Plus, I don't mind spending extra time with you. We are Hunters after all." He sighed. "I need some me and you time."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks, ginger."

Ichigo smirked and nudged her shoulder. "Now stop being all sad. Wake up."

Rukia pouted. "But I don't want to wake up!" She stuck her tongue at Ichigo. "I want to lay down all day!"

"That's the first sign of depression, you idiot. We need you to get up and moving so you'll be happy!"

Rukia moaned loudly and hid under the couch pillows. Ichigo smirked and said, "Let's see. What shall I do? Oh, I have an idea!" Ichigo pulled Rukia from under the pillows and carried her on his shoulder with Rukia complaining and laughing loudly. He ignored her protests and carried her outside. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "What a **BEAUTIFUL** day! Just breathe in that fresh air!"

"Ichigo, you dumb ass, what is this accomplishing! Put me down!" Rukia said while laughing.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia and grinned. "Had enough of the outdoors?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Let's go back inside!" With Rukia still on his shoulder, Ichigo walked back inside. Rukia gave up and went limp on him.

"Ichigo, where are you taking me?!" Rukia said helplessly.

Ichigo stopped. '_Where am I taking her?'_ he thought. He glanced at Rukia and gave her a clueless look. "I don't know. I just thought carrying you around would help. I'd thought it'd me fun."

Rukia smiled. She reached over and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, thanks for thinking about me." she said.

Ichigo shrugged it off. "Whatever. I just hate seeing you all sad and mopy. I want the old Rukia back."

Rukia flinched. "You know it's not going to be that easy!" Rukia said sharply. "My brother just _died_!"

Ichigo raised a hand in front of his face; shielding so he doesn't get punched. "I know, I know! That's why I'm staying with you, remember."

Rukia closed her eyes. "I know." she whispered. "Let's just…avoid Byakuya's room. Please."

Ichigo nodded. "Got it." His smile was back on his face as he said in a much upper tone of voice, "I know where we're going!"

Rukia didn't have time to respond because she yipped as Ichigo started running throughout the house. He ran around the house about five times until he got tired and flopped Rukia on the couch. She was laughing as her head landed on a pillow, Ichigo landing on her soon afterward. She could feel his weight on her has she breathed quickly along with the giggles. His body felt nice against hers, she never was close to a boy before. Ichigo's head was inches by hers as he tried to get his breathing back together. Rukia smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes from laughing. Ichigo propped himself up and gazed down at Rukia who was still laughing. He smirked down at her. "Now why are you laughing so much?" he asked.

"Because I haven't had this much fun since I moved here." She smiled. "Plus, you made me all dizzy."

"From what?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and playfully tapped Ichigo's nose. "From you carrying me!"

"Oh. I see." Ichigo bopped Rukia on the nose back. "You know, I really like your hair like that."

Rukia went to her now short hair and touched it. "Why?"

Ichigo gingerly touched her hair. Rukia shivered from his touch as he said, "You look like a bad ass sexy chick."

Rukia smirked. Her cheeks felt hot as she asked, "You think I'm sexy?"

Ichigo blushed. "I said thought out loud?"

"Yeah…"

"Ooops."

Rukia smiled. "Well, you're a sexy ginger."

Ichigo gave a light laugh. He was hovering over Rukia, trying not to squish her as he lowered himself. He shivered as he felt her underneath him. "Thanks."

Rukia smirked and tugged his orange hair. "No problem."

"Ow!" Ichigo reached for the spot Rukia tugged. He teased her as he said, "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I felt like it!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo playfully narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I feel like doing this."

Rukia felt his lips kiss hers. She kissed him back gently as he layed down on her. He reached for her hand; she grabbed his as he laced their fingers together. Rukia ran her other hand through his orange hair, playing with it as she felt his soft lips. Ichigo's other hand rested by her face as he playfully growled in the back of his throat. Carefully, Ichigo slowly stuck his tongue in her mouth, kissing her more passionately. Rukia felt all hot and embarrassed, she never kissed a boy, hell, she was never THIS close to a boy! Ichigo told Rukia that she was his first girlfriend, but it feels like he's had experience with girls before. Rukia gently pulled his head back and slowly opened her eyes. Ichigo was looking back at her with the same expression on his eyes.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

Rukia pulled him in. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Ichigo relaxed. "No problem." He pecked her neck as he laid in her arms.

* * *

The two Hunters just finished watching Harry Potter movies. Up to the third movie, Rukia started to fall asleep. Ichigo poked her nose. She opened her sleepy eyes and mumbled, "What? I'm still awake."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah right. Come here, I'm going to take you to bed."

Rukia's face turned bright red as she yelled, "What the hell are you trying to do Ichigo-"

Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth. His face was red as he said quickly, "You know that's not what I meant! I'm just taking you to your bed so you could sleep!" Ichigo smiled. "It is pretty late. Just…come over here."

Rukia sleepily smiled and crawled to him. He took her in his arms and carried her bridal style. Rukia felt his hard muscles as he got off the couch and started heading to the stairs. Rukia blushed.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

Ichigo smirked. "You're so light! I thought you'd be much heavier!"

The moment was gone. Rukia narrowed her eyes and turned away from Ichigo. "Well, you're so….um….whatever!"

Ichigo laughed. Ichigo reached her bedroom and gently placed her down on her bed. He didn't rush to leave though. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Rukia caressed his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, ginger," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo smirked. He leaned into her hand. "That's good to hear."

Rukia smiled up at him and teasingly narrowed her eyes. She playfully pushed him and said, "You better leave, Ichigo, I get cranky when I'm tired."

Ichigo laughed and ruffled her hair. "Fine, I'm going. I guess I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled. "Night, Rukia."

"Night, Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo woke up when his phone started ringing. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and got up checked the time. It was 4:30 in the morning. *Who the hell calls someone this early?* he thought as he answered it, "Hello?"

"Ichigo!" It was Rangiku. "Thank God you picked up! Something terrible has happened-"

"Slow down, Rangiku! Relax! Just tell me what happened." Ichigo was wide awake now as he listened to Rangiku.

"Everyone is dead! They're all dead! Oh my God!" Rangiku drew in a shaky breath. "There's so much blood, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he clutched his phone tightly. "Wh-who's dead?" Deep down Ichigo didn't want to know. He didn't want to know who's dead. '_This must be a scary dream.'_ he thought. '_I'm going to wake up soon.'_

"Hunters, Ichigo. All of the High Council to, well except me." Ichigo heard her sniffle.

"You're lying." Ichigo said coldly. "That's impossible. Hunters are strong, we have thousands of them! How can they all die all of a sudden, you're probably drunk-"

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rangiku yelled. "You know me! Why would I lie about this? I'm a High Council Leader! I-I-I…I wasn't there for them! Damn it!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said. "It's just so hard to believe. Wait, Rangiku, are the Pets still alive?"

"No, Ichigo. They're all dead to."

"God damn it!" Ichigo angrily ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo, I know who did it though. The killer left a note. It says I can't read it until you and Rukia come over. Ichigo, do you know anyone who'd do this?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No I don't. This is gonna break Rukia, she already lost her step brother. Now she lost her home."

"She's not the only one, Ichigo, we've lost friends too."

Ichigo sighed and placed a hand over his face. "I know, I know. This is just too much to take in right now. Rangiku, don't touch anything until we get there-"

"JUST BECAUSE I'M IN SHOCK DOESN'T MEAN I'M STUPID!" Rangiku yelled through the phone. She hung up on him. Ichigo placed the phone down. *I don't want to wake Rukia up now,* he thought as he got up. He was about to head upstairs when he saw a sleep looking Rukia on the bottom step. Her hair was disheveled as she ribbed the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before answering, "It's uh, it's 5 o'clock. What are you doing up?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes but smiled. "I could hear you yelling. What was that about?"

Ichigo stared at the floor as he motioned Rukia to come to him. Rukia walked over to him. Ichigo wrapped an arm across her shoulders and sat down on the couch. "Rukia," he said gently. "What I'm about to say is really bad-"

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Rukia asked worriedly. "You're not breaking up with me?" *We just got together!*

Ichigo immediately said, "No! I'm not leaving you, midget." He kissed her cheek. Rukia smiled. "Just listen, please."

Rukia looked into his brown eyes to find sadness and horror. *What happened?* she thought.

Ichigo held both of her hands in his as he said slowly, "Rangiku just called me. A…a murder has happened."

Rukia nodded. "I'm ready."

Ichigo blinked. "Ready? For what?"

Rukia smiled. "Well what else for? We're Hunters, Ichigo! We have to catch the sick bastard that killed someone! Yeah, I'm tired from all the Creatures that attacked us, but hey, I'm a Hunter. I can handle what comes at us. Just-"Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth. His amber eyes were serious as he said firmly, "Every Hunter died last night. They were all murdered at the Hunting Council. Rangiku, you, and I are the last Hunters in the world."


	16. Chapter 16

Rukia looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She angrily wiped them before they fell. Rukia squeezed her fists tight until her knuckles turned white. "Why-why are they do this to us?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo gently pulled Rukia into his arms. Rukia clutched his shirt tightly and buried her head into his shoulder. "I don't know," he said. "There's no good Creatures, Rukia. They're all evil; from the base of hell. That's why we have to stop them." Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "The only thing we can do is to stop them."

"But we're the only Hunters left! How the hell are we supposed to do that-"

"Rukia, I don't know everything!" He opened his eyes. "It's not my fault that Rangiku, you, and I are the last Hunters in the world, damn it!"

"I didn't say it was your fault, Ichigo. It just seems impossible."

Ichigo pulled back and looked into her violet eyes. "We have Maple. She's a beast when she's in her element."

Rukia nodded. "Call her. Then we'll leave."

Ichigo leaned in her kissed her. He leaned in forehead against Rukia's. Then out of the blue he blurted out, "I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock._ 'He loves me?'_ she thought. '_He loves me…'_ Rukia kissed his lips gently and whispered, "I love you, too."

Ichigo smiled. "Good. I just needed to tell you that before we go into battle. You never know what'll happen." Ichigo looked up into her eyes. They stayed like that for a while. Comforting each other by look. Rukia held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered.

Ichigo smiled. He kissed her lips slowly. "You put me under your spell," he said in between kisses.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia waited outside. They held hands as they waited for the red husky to appear. Ichigo glanced at Rukia. "Be prepared about what you're about so see, Rukia." Ichigo said. "Rangiku told me it was a terrible sight-"

"I know, Ichigo. I've seen a bloody massacre before." Rukia said sharply. Rukia caught herself and said more gently, "Sorry. I'm just so-"

"You don't need to explain, I understand."

Maple was running towards them, tongue out as she panted. "I came as soon as I got your message, master." She sat down and lashed her tail. "What's our mission?"

Ichigo patted her head. "We don't have a mission. Something bad as happened."

"Well spit it out!" Maple growled.

Ichigo quickly explained the call he got from Rangiku. Maple's bright blue eyes grew serious as she listened. When Ichigo was done talking she whispered, "I knew everyone there…they all took good care of me." She narrowed her eyes as she growled, "We have to hurry and get there! I want to kill those filthy Creatures that killed the Hunters!" She snarled as her fur bristled in anger.

Ichigo nodded and squeezed Rukia's hand. He motioned his Pet to come near him. When she was at his side he placed a hand on her head. Ichigo clicked his tongue five times and the trio transported to the High Council. Once outside the High Council, the scent of blood overwhelmed them. Maple growled deep in her throat as she started walking ahead. She turned her head and snarled, "Come on!"

Ichigo sighed. Rukia could tell he didn't want to go in there. She didn't want to enter the slaughter that lay inside. Rukia took a deep breath, squeezed Ichigo's hand, and headed to the building. Ichigo and Rukia opened the doors and flinched. They took a step back as Maple howled. Rangiku wasn't exaggerating; scarlet, red, blood was everywhere. The smell hung in the air as dead bodies lie all over. Rukia felt tears sting her eyes when she saw a decapitated young girl by the front door. Her brown eyes were staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.

Ichigo breathed in a shaky breath as he took in reluctant steps into the High Council. He forced himself to ignore the rank smell of decay and blood; to ignore all the dead Hunters. He had to fin Rangiku. He noticed that Rukia wasn't beside him. He turned his head to see her struggling to hold back tears. Maple was waiting outside, howling her despair. '_I'm sorry master,'_ she thought to Ichigo. '_I can't step inside. All my friends are…I can't say it. It's too much. I will not see the destruction and horror that has become of my home. I'll wait outside. I'll warn you if anything happens.'_

Ichigo envied his Pet; he didn't want to stay a moment longer in this hell hold. He walked back to Rukia and pulled her into a hug. They didn't say anything to each other, finding comfort in their grim silence. He felt her shake as she cried in his arms. He noticed the High Council members laying motionless on the High Council Desk. Their bodies hung on the edge, giant X marks where their eyes would've been. Blood trailed out of all their mouths, as if they were silently screaming for help. Ichigo scented no Hunter energy; only what remains of Rukia, Rangiku (wherever she is), and himself. He buried his face in Rukia's raven hair, hiding from the evil horrors. They stayed like that for several more heartbeats before pulling apart. Their eyes were filled with sadness as Ichigo held Rukia's hand. They started heading to where Rangiku's Hunter energy was. It was leading them to her office. Rukia stopped. She closed her eyes as she whispered, "Ichigo, can we just transport to her room. I don't want to look at this anymore."

Ichigo nodded. Together, they thought of the beautiful strawberry blonde Hunter. They thought of her funny attitude and her drunkenness. The couple clicked their tongues 3 three times and stomped their feet. Moments later they were in Rangiku's office. They slowly opened their eyes to find Rangiku staring at the wall, a bottle of strong wine in her hands. She numbly took a sip. Rukia look at Ichigo. He nodded to her as she broke apart from him and headed to Rangiku. She wrapped her arms around the Hunter. Rangiku quickly turned around; her blue eyes were red and swollen. She looked like she was going to attack Rukia. Rukia looked back at her. Rangiku's lip trembled as a tear escaped her eyes. She hugged Rukia tightly in her arms, grieving that she wasn't there for her Council, for the lives of her friends. Ichigo waited by the door. He noticed there was no blood in here. Ichigo waited patiently for the girls to calm down.

* * *

"Sorry about that, guys," Rangiku wiped her eyes. The Hunters were sitting by her desk.

Rukia patted her hand gently. "It's alright."

Ichigo nodded. "Rangiku, I don't mean to be rude, but can we see the letter. I want to get the sick bastards that did this to us."

Rangiku stared hard at Ichigo. The oranged haired Hunter didn't flinched. Rangiku sighed and took a swig of wine. She pulled out the blood stained letter and handed it to Ichigo. "I don't mind, Ichigo. But let me tell you this; the both of you." Her blue eyes turned to ice as she said seriously, "You know what this means? All of the dead Hunters, our home destroyed. It means we have to make a new Clan, a new group of Hunters." She lowered her gaze. "But it'll only be the three of us."

Rukia blinked. "What do you mean?"

The High Council Leader looked up. "You know how Hunters are made, right?"

Rukia nodded. "Of course. They're not made, they're born. Chosen by their family heritage.

Rangiku nodded. "Every Hunter in the world is dead. Except us three. You both know that I never had kids." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you two seeing each other?"

Ichigo and Rukia blushed as they glanced at each other. "Yes, we are," Ichigo said. He narrowed his amber brown eyes. "But that doesn't mean anything! Rukia and I are only seventeen! We…" He couldn't force himself to finish the sentence, it was to embarrassing.

Rangiku sighed. "I understand. You guys are to young and innocent. No one would've thought this tragic thing would happen to Hunters." She looked at Rukia. "You're sister, Hisana, was a Hunter; that was how you became one." She looked at Ichigo. "And you're mother was a Hunter; that's how you became one. My father was Hunter, that's how I became a Hunter." Rangiku drank more wine. A trail of the red alcohol went down her lip as she said, "Well, we're the only Clan left. Our pack of three. The last Hunters. After we all move on, there'll be no more Hunters. If there's no more Hunters, Creatures will destroy all human kind and take over the world."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "We can stop them! If we read the letter we'll know who the leader is! If we destroy the leader, then all of its minions won't know what to do. We can win this war!"

But Ichigo, there is only three of us and thousands of them." Rangiku narrowed her eyes.

"We have something they don't have though! Weapons. Our bond. Rukia has her sword, I have my Pet, and you have-"Ichigo froze. He didn't know what she had; she told him she used to have a pet.

Rangiku blinked. "I got a necklace." She pointed to the one in between her breasts. It was silver and it led to a circle. Under the circle was a chain that intertwined together.

"What does it do?" Rukia asked.

Rangiku gave her a sad smile. "You'll see when we fight."

Ichigo nodded. "Right. So can we see the letter?"

Rangiku nodded. "Read it out loud; I would like to know what it says.

Ichigo sighed as he opened the bloodstained letter. He unfolded the paper and started to read it: _"Hello my friends. Long time no see. Sorry that it's been a while, I was just so busy taking care of your Hunter friends. You like? I made it extra bloody for you. It was funny slowly killing your friends, watching the light die from their eyes. They tried to stop me when I walked into your play house. All I wanted was to talk. Maybe my little friends scared them. Oh well. Ichigo, Rukia, you're probably wondering how I know you guys and left you alive. I left you guys alive because I've been watching you. I know how you guys act around each other and I just think it's so cute! Ahhhh, young love! I wish I still had that. Well, enough is enough; I guess I'll get to the point. We're going to play a little game. You two against myself and thousands of Creatures. The game doesn't start until tomorrow at you stupid High School. Once you enter the school you'll find something…interesting. I'll meet you Hunters once you finish round one. Ta ta!"_

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Who the hell could it be?"

Rukia sighed. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

"No we can't. We're out of school for a week."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Sign us back in. This is more important then grieving."

Rangiku blinked. You two aren't going in there alone. I'm coming with you."

Ichigo stared at the Hunter. "You're coming to our High School? You're to ol-"

Rukia punched him in the gut. Ichigo coughed, trying to breathe as Rukia said quickly, "Of course you can come!"

Rangiku smiled. "I won't attend class; I'll just be with you without the students noticing. But for now, I'll be staying with you two."

"That's fine," Rukia said before Ichigo could speak.

Rangiku smiled. "Good. Now let's head to your house, Rukia. We have to get ready."

"You know it's like six in the morning, right?" Ichigo said.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki. The letter said tomorrow. We won't go to school today. We just have to train and get ready. But we won't leave the house until tomorrow."

Rukia nodded. "I understand."

Ichigo sighed. "Let's go. I'll call Maple."

Rangiku drank the rest of her wine. She swiped her mouth and narrowed her icy blue eyes. "Let's prepare for the Games."


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning of Round One. Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku were waiting outside. Maple went to hide by the school in case they needed her. Ichigo and Rukia both had their uniforms on. Rangiku was wearing a black robe. She ran her hands through her long hair as she sighed. "I didn't think things would come to this." she murmured. She looked up.

"Rukia, do you have your sword?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good. You guys head to school, I'll wait with Maple. Maybe we'll finish round one and meet the bastard." Without another word, Rangiku transported herself by the school grounds with Maple.

Rukia faced Ichigo. "Do you think the glamour will work? If they use it humans won't see them."

Ichigo nodded. "Don't worry about that. I'm worried about what we'll face at school. The Creatures might not use their glamour and scare the students."

"Maybe it'll happen when class is in session?"

Ichigo shrugged. He hoisted his backpack and sighed. "I wish we could just run away. You and me."

Rukia blinked twice. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Ichigo slowly blinked and stared at her with intense amber eyes. "Get away from all this. Live somewhere else. No worries, no Creatures, no drama. Just…us. You know what I mean?"

Rukia nodded. "I know what you mean."

Ichigo walked closer to Rukia and held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he mumbled into her hair, "No matter what happens today, promise me if things get ugly, to transport yourself far away from this place. Don't look back just get out of there and leave."

"Ichigo, you're scaring me-"

Ichigo planted his lips on Rukia's, calming her down. Rukia felt all her insides go tingly and warm as he pulled her closer. Rukia slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. All her worries were gone and were replaced with need: need for Ichigo and he closeness.

Ichigo pulled back but kept very close to her. His lips brushed hers as he whispered, "Promise me."

Rukia stared into his amber eyes as she whispered, "I promise."

Ichigo breathed in a sigh of relief before pulling Rukia into a hug. He never wanted to let her go. She felt good in his arms, even before a death threatening war. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rukia said against his chest.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were at the school, watching students chatting to each other before class started. They both sensed a Creature nearby. They glanced at each other and started heading in that direction. Rukia clenched her fists tight as they got closer. Kids ignored them as usual, well except all the girls that drooled over Ichigo. They stared at him like he was a God. Rukia rolled her eyes at them. In her anger, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and glared at all the onlookers. The girls glared at her back. Ichigo smirked. "Looks like someone's jealous," he said."

Rukia snarled at him. "I am not! I just don't like the way they look at you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be jealous, Rukia." He brought her hand up and kissed it. Rukia heard some of the girls gasp in shock and scream in anger. She smiled.

"Ready to face round one?" she said.

"With you by my side I'll be ready to face anything," Ichigo said.

The darkness was leading them to the back of the school behind all three buildings. The bell rang for first hour and Rukia groaned. "Damn it, I thought we'd be done early so I could catch up on school!"

"Rukia, we're Hunters. We don't need school." Ichigo said.

"But my big brother would've wanted me to-"Rukia froze. Her hand went limp in Ichigo's grip. Her purple eyes widened in horror. Ichigo looked at where she was staring at and gasped. '_Th-that's impossible!'_ she thought.

In front of them was Byakuya Kuchiki, dead step brother of Rukia.

Rukia felt a tear slide down her cheek as she choked on her words. She couldn't belive her step brother was alive! Did the High Council lie to her about her step brother's death?

Byakuya glanced up. His once alive eyes look lifeless, dull. There was no pupil, just the whites of his eyes.

Ichigo knew what was happening, it was an illusion! A Creature was doing this! Ichigo was about to tell Rukia when the illusion spoke. "Rukia. I'm back."

Rukia smiled as a tear fell from her face. Without hesitating she ran to the illusion Byakuya and leaped into his arms. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, big brother!" she cried into his chest. "I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you, Rukia," he said into her hair.

Ichigo gritted his teeth together. It was a trap! Can't Rukia see that that wasn't her step brother?! Ichigo was about to call out to Maple when 'Byakuya' was lifting something from behind his back. He had a sharp looking dagger in his hands as he was raising to strike Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia blinked sleepily once and looked up at her 'step brother'. All she saw was his beautiful happy face looking down at her. The loving look in his eyes. She smiled up at him. "Byakuya-"

Ichigo ran up behind Rukia and yanked her out if his arms. He kicked the dagger out of his hands and started backing up quickly. Rukia yelled out in surprise and was about to break out of Ichigo's hold to get back to her brother. "Ichigo, release me at once! I have to see my brother!"

"That **THING** is not your brother!" Ichigo said. "It's an illusion! This is round one, midget! That thing was about to kill you!"

"How can you say such a thing?!" Rukia felt tears sting her eyes. "That's my brother in the flesh and blood! I think I can tell if he's this so called _'illusion'_!"

Ichigo sighed and squeezed Rukia. The illusion of Byakuya's tongue hissed out like a snake's. His white eyes started to bleed uncontrollably. His skin was starting to rot and crack. *How can she not see this?* Ichigo looked down at Rukia who was desperately trying to reach her dead brother. *Damn! The damn bastard's using glamour on her! No wonder she doesn't believe me.* He glanced back at the illusion. Ichigo looked at Rukia' hip, her sword was sheathed in her belt. Ichigo reached around her, tingles spreading throughout his body when ether he got close to her, and gripped her sword. He slowly pulled it out and unsheathed it. He immediately felt the icy air around him. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as he gently set Rukia down. He quickly pulled an arm out in front of Rukia, stopping her from passing.

"Rukia," he said urgently. "You might hate me for doing this but just trust me."

"Ichigo, why do you have my weapon?" she said.

Ichigo blinked. "To do this." Ichigo quickstepped to 'Byakuya' and pushed the icy sword through his chest. The sword pushed through his body, coming out from its back. Blue blood exploded out of 'Byakuya', covering Ichigo's arm and some parts of his face. 'Byakuya' released a monstrous scream and grabbed Ichigo's throat. It squeezed as Ichigo fought for breath, digging the sword deeper into 'Byakuya'.

Rukia thought she was dreaming. In front of her was her dear brother, now she saw a dead looking Byakuya choking the life out of Ichigo. The glamour wore off, now she can see the truth. She let out a scream as she fell to her knees. *This can't be happening!* she thought as she placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat. She reluctantly glanced up and sees Ichigo pushing her sword deeper into the Creature. So deep that the hilt was against its chest, the while entire sword was through the Creature's body.

She pulled herself together and yelled, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon)!"

The Creature's inside were immediately froze. The air around it turned to cold air. 'Byakuya released Ichigo and yelled out in agony. Blue snow started to flow out its mouth. Its eyes started to melt into freezing water. Rukia quickstepped to the Creature and gripped the end of the sword. She twisted it around so more bluish blood oozed out, drenching her hand. "Death," she whispered coldly. The Creature yelled out in pain and then turned into ash. Rukia kicked the ashes away from her.

Rukia sheathed her bloody sword and turned to Ichigo. He was rubbing her bruising neck. Blue blood covering his arm and part of his face. He glanced up at Rukia and gave her a weak smile. Rukia felt a tear sting her eyes as she ran to him and kneeled down beside him. She held him tightly, petting his orange hair, trying to calm them both down. Her body shook as she tried to ignore the silent tears escaping her eyes. Rukia kissed Ichigo's head and breathed him in. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's all my fault that you're hurt-"

Ichigo pulled up and caressed her face. His thumb rubbed her cheek gently as he kissed her cheek. "It is _NOT_ your fault." he said. "You were under glamour; all you could see was your brother. If we switched places and all I could see was my mother I'd be in the same place as you are in now. At least we defeated it." He gave her a weak grin. "I have a question. When I attacked the Creature with your sword it grew a little weak. But when you attacked it, it died."

Rukia gave him a weak smile. "I'm the sword's master. Like you're Maple's master, only I can control my sword's powers." Rukia wiped some of the blood off of Ichigo's face. "You're all sticky with blood. Let's go wash that off."

Ichigo lightly laughed as he went in to kiss her lips. Rukia placed a thumb on his lips and laughed. "When you're nice and clean then you can kiss me. I so don't want blue Creature blood on my mouth when I already have it in my hands."

* * *

The couple transported to a nearby lake and washed themselves clean. The water ran neon blue as the blood washed off of their skin.

Ichigo froze as he heard Maple in his thoughts. '_Master, is everything ok? We heard you guys fighting.'_

_'We're fine. See anything?'_

_'No not yet. Rangiku and I are so bored! You expect us to sit around while you two have fun!'_

Ichigo sighed. _*This isn't supposed to be fun, you dumb mutt!*_

Ichigo could hear Maple growl. '_Whatever.'_

_'You are a piece of work, Maple. I-'_ Ichigo stopped. Rukia was looking up at the sky, her eyes wide open. Ichigo glanced up and saw a black hole appearing. Wind roared at them, blowing their hair back wildly. They could hear an evil laughter through the hole.

"Show yourself!" Ichigo yelled through the wind.

_'Master what is it?'_ He could hear Maple. '_We're coming-'_

_'Stay right where you are!'_

Rukia felt goosebumps cover her flesh as she saw an image appearing from the black whole. The Creature had ghostly pale skin. She was wearing a white robe-like dress with a rip that runs up her left leg, showing lots of skin. On her waist was a yellow scarf acting like a belt. Around her neck was a blood red cape. In her hands was a deadly look scythe with a skeleton bones pattern in the middle. Her eyes were dark purple. Her hair was shoulder length, blackish purple. The Creature smirked down at the pair. "Hello." She hissed.

Rukia already knew what Ichigo was about to say. She couldn't believe it herself.

"Ru-Rukia," he said. "The Creature looks just like you!"


	18. Chapter 18

Rukia took a couple of steps back. Her hands were shaking as she tried to stand her ground. The other Rukia grinned down at her and narrowed her eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" she hissed. "Meow." she purred. The other Rukia laughed darkly as she faced Ichigo. "So you idiots got my letter. Nice."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Who the hell are you, and why do you look like Rukia?!"

The other Rukia smiled. She spat near Ichigo's foot. Ichigo flinched. "Who wants to know?" She brought her scythe down and licked the weapon.

Rukia was frozen in horror. Her eyes were wide as she tried to control herself. '_Who is this Creature and why does she look like me?!'_ Before she knew it, the other Rukia was in her face. "Boo," she whispered. Rukia yipped in surprise and fell back on the floor. She scrambled away from the other Rukia; Ichigo quickly stood behind her and held her to stay still. The Creature laughed wickedly. "I'm surprised to call you my twin sister! You're pathetic."

Rukia took in a sharp gaspy breath at what she said. "You-you're my…my twin sister? That's impossible!" she yelled. She gently shook Ichigo off as he tried to help her. "I have only one sister and that's-"

"Hisana, yes I know." The Creature got closer to Rukia and narrowed her cold eyes on Ichigo. "Why don't you back off, ginger." She winked as she used Rukia's nick name for him. Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he took a threatening step towards her. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't want to piss me off!"

"Damn you-"Ichigo stiffened. He felt a stinging pain in his ankles. He looked down to see dark threads holding his ankles down to the floor. It was peeling his skin off, turning it snow white. Ichigo coughed up white smoke and his voice changed. It felt darker, demon-like. "What are you doing to me?!"

The Creature circled Ichigo and stood behind him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back and licked his neck. Ichigo winced as she heard her laugh. "I'm turning you into a Creature. Piss me off and you'll transform into one. Keep quiet and I might stop. Talk while my sister," she sneered the word sister, "and I are chatting…I'll make you into a half Creature." She laughed. "But I just like you so much! I might just make you into a whole Creature and make you my…boy toy."

"Leave him alone!" Rukia yelled.

The Creature sighed and slowly closed her eyes. She faced Rukia and pointed her scythe at her. "Now, now. Let's not become violent."

"I said leave him alone!" Rukia sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and was about to attack when the Creature appeared behind her and sniffed her. "You smell the same, dear sister." she breathed in. "I _HATE_-"Rukia elbowed the Creature and ran to Ichigo. She was about to cut the thread of darkness when the threads climbed up to his knees. The part where darkness touched turned white and peeled off his skin with blood. Ichigo yelled out in pain and screeched like a Creature. Ichigo pushed Rukia to the Creature. She smiled and hissed, "Don't you want to know my name?" She placed a cold hand on Rukia's face and caressed it. She scratched her cheek when she pulled away and said sharply, "I named myself after you! I am DaRukia!" DaRukia yanked her scythe around Rukia's neck; Rukia could feel the deadly weapon on the back of her head. She felt blood slide down her neck as DaRukia pulled her closer to her. DaRukia pushed Rukia down with her scythe and tied her down with dark threads. Rukia's wrists, ankles, and neck were tied down to the ground, each time she struggled Rukia would feel a stinging pain and blood would appear. She flinched when DaRukia caressed her hair. She sneered, "I'm so happy I didn't cut my hair like yours. I look more like a girl then you do now."

"Why are you doing this?!" Rukia cried out.

DaRukia smiled coldly and looked into Rukia's eyes. "You really want to know. It all starts with our older sister."

"Hi-Hisana?"

"Yes." she hissed. She pointed her scythe near Rukia's throat. It gleamed in the sunlight as it teased Rukia. "When you and I were born, mother and father ran away and gave her responsibility of us." She narrowed her cat-like eyes. "She apparently couldn't handle the both of us. So she chose you and left me abandoned."

Rukia gasped. '_Hisana would_ NEVER_ do that!'_ she thought. She slowly closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry-"

DaRukia brought the scythe closer to her neck and screeched, "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Her eyes turned black and the threads tightened on Rukia, blood started to drip from her wounds. Rukia bit back a yell of pain as she glanced at Ichigo. The threads were moving up little by little. He looked unconscious. Rukia felt a tear sting her eye as she looked back up at her sister. DaRukia opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were back to normal and the threads loosened a little. "Now then," she said coldly, "Dear Hisana left me to die. She didn't give a shit about me." She snickered. "I almost died…wish I had..." She narrowed her eyes. "But then the Creatures found me. They turned me into the person I am. The Creature I am." She sighed. "I had to kill others to get to where I am now."

"What do you mean?"

DaRukia snickered and placed the cold. Sharp scythe on Rukia's neck. "Isn't it obvious? I am the-"

"Rukia, she's their leader! She's-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the sticky threads moved up to his chest, blood splattering the grass, the threads turning everything white. His voice changed (like his hollow in Bleach) as he struggled. DaRukia sent him a dark glare as she shouted, "You must _REALLY_ want to become a half Creature, Ichigo Kurosaki! Stay silent! It'll do you good!" She turned back to Rukia. "He is right. I am the leader of all Creatures. I launched that attack at your stupid Hunter Home."

Rukia closed her eyes tightly. "You are…" she mumbled as blood trickled down her throat.

DaRukia bent closer and cupped her ear. "What's that? Didn't hear ya."

Rukia opened her eyes and said clearly, "You are no sister of mine! I'm glad you're with the Creatures! I only have one sister and that's Hisana!"

DaRukia frowned and narrowed her eyes. Rukia's blood ran cold as she felt the silence of the atmosphere. Then her dark twin smiled. "That's fine with me, dear sister," she whispered coldly. DaRukia stood up and walked over to Ichigo. White skin was covered up to his neck. He brought his head up and gritted his teeth at her. He didn't seem to have the strength to talk. DaRukia ignored her sister's threats as she grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him. Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to pull away but felt a choking poison fill his insides. '_She's doing something to me!' _The thought as she brought a hand dangerously near his throat. She kissed him hard as Rukia cried out. DaRukia pulled away and turned her head to sneer at Rukia. "Hope you enjoy the brand new Ichigo Kurosaki, sister," she said coldly. Without another word, she vanished into black smoke. Rukia didn't hesitate to run to Ichigo as the dark sticky threads disappeared. Ichigo's threads released him and he crumpled to the floor. Rukia flopped herself next to him and gently placed his head on her lap. "Heal," she whispered. Both of their wounds started to clean up and heal. All that was left was a pink scar where they were bounded. Rukia gently played with Ichigo's hair as his skin started to turn back to normal color. '_He's not a full Creature,'_ she thought as she looked at him closely. '_She just turned him into a half Creature. I wonder when he'll change into one…'_

"R-Rukia," Ichigo said weakly.

"Yes?" Rukia felt a tear drop from her eyes and land on Ichigo's cheek. He weakly opened his eyes. Rukia gasped. One of his eyes wasn't amber but yellow.

"Please don't cry, Rukia. We'll get through this." He tried to smirk. "Maybe I can control the Creature in me."

"Your voice is back to normal," she said. "Not to make things worse, but one of your eyes is yellow."

Ichigo sighed. "I must look cool."

Rukia laughed. "Totally."

Ichigo smiled and cupped her face. "By the way Rukia, your sister's a bitch."

* * *

Rangiku sighed in relief as she saw Rukia and Ichigo running to her. Maple growled in annoyance. "I couldn't hear Ichigo at all! What the hell happened to them-Ichigo, your eye!" Maple yipped. "Your eye is all like, different! Weird, black and yellow..." Maple flattened her ears and growled, "What did you do now?!"

Ichigo ignored Maple's anger and gave her a pat on the head. "Well, Rukia and I went to a near by water supply to wash blood off of our faces. Then…." Ichigo told them what happened. How Ichigo's eye was the way it was and Rukia's evil twin sister.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes while listening. "Ichigo, Rukia, you both will stay at Rukia's house for now on. We can't afford-"

"Like hell I'm staying inside! You can't-Ow!" Rukia kicked Ichigo.

Rangiku sighed. "You just met the leader of all Creatures! To make things worse, it's Rukia's long lost twin sister! This 'DaRukia' just turned you into a half Creature; do you even care Ichigo?! You might leave us and go to her side because of what she turned you into! Why the hell do bad things keep happening to us! First every God damn Hunter was slaughtered except for us. Next, we have a force to be careful of because they can summon the dead and turn people into Creatures! Now Ichigo is a half Creature and could hurt anyone of us without his knowledge!" Rangiku took a deep breathe and started to shake. She ran a hand through her hair as she said, "Ichigo, just do what I say. I'm not in the mood for this. Go back with Rukia, I'll take Maple. We'll hunt some more Creatures and interrogate them on information about their leader." Without another word, Rangiku and Maple transported away. Ichigo look at Rukia who was already heading to her home. Ichigo caught up with her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. "Hey, Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia looked into his eyes and whispered, "Everything's changing so fast." She looked away from him. "I'm just worried about you…What if you change-" Ichigo placed two fingers on her lips. He smiled for her. "Look, I'm not gonna change. Your stupid sister won't get a hold of me that easy." He cupped her chin to make her look at him. "If things do come to that, then try to change me back. I bet you that your brother keeps Hunter books. Maybe he'll have one on Creatures forming."

Rukia closed her eyes. "But that means going into his room-"

"I'll go into his room and save you the trouble."

Rukia sighed and hugged Ichigo. "You're the best Ichigo."


	19. Chapter 19

DaRukia sighed as she sat on her throne. She ran her fingers on the scythe, not caring that it cut her. Blood trailed down her thumb to her wrist. She was so bored! The highlight of her day was finally meeting he twin sister and her boyfriend._ 'I scared the hell out of them'_ she thought._ 'Now I have to play the waiting game…when Ichigo turns into a Creature…'_

DaRukia pointed her scythe in front of her. "Reveal," she whispered. The air around her changed. It rippled until DaRukia could see Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was heading into the living room, Ichigo was climbing upstairs.

"His eye already marks the Creature," she murmured. She smiled darkly. "Just wait a little longer."

The image vanished and a Creature showed up in front of her. "Show me your inner beast," DaRukia ordered.

"As you wish." The man growled as he formed into his inner beast. He no longer had human eyes, but cat eyes. His face formed into a bat's, his hands into paws with wings connected to his arms.

DaRukia nodded. "I need you for a mission. There's a…dog problem. We didn't kill all the Hunters. There's a Pet left, a wolf. Look for every wolf you see in the forest and scent if they have connections to a Hunter. If they do, kill their master, not the Pet. Understand?"

"Yes m'am."

"Good. Now go!"

* * *

Ichigo was in Byakuya's room. He found a bookshelf filled with Hunter books. He skimmed through them until he found one that said, "Creatures: infections and their powers". '_That sounds about right,'_ Ichigo thought as he grabbed the book and walked out of the room. Ichigo walked down the stairs and went into the living room; Rukia had on a music channel. Linkin Park's Castle of Glass was on as Ichigo sat next to Rukia.

"Did you find a book?" Rukia asked.

"Of course." Ichigo looked at her. She seemed cautious around him now. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the book._ 'Damn DaRukia.'_

"Can I see it?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Yeah, here you go," Ichigo handed Rukia the book. Rukia made sure that their fingers didn't touch as she grabbed the book. Ichigo blinked. '_Is she afraid of me now?'_ he thought.

Rukia brushed back a strand of hair from her eyes as she read out loud, "Creatures and their infections: Only the leader of all Creatures can infect humans, even Hunters, to turn into one of them. The infections spread differently to a human than it does to a Hunter. It's much a slower and less painful to a human. It takes about two months to transform. They won't remember their human lives as they leave their human life and enter their new Creature life."

"That's weird," Ichigo said. "No, not weird, that's cruel! That's like killing a human."

Rukia didn't say anything but continued on reading. "When a Hunter gets infected is worse. Their eye changes color immediately." Rukia looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo got angry and said harshly, "Rukia, I know my eye changed color! I'm not stupid! Just keep reading the damn book."

Rukia flinched. She didn't look at him again as she continued, "Once that happens they start seeing things differently from that eye. No one knows what they see except the infected Hunter. Once that happens a series of pain follows. Pain will come out of nowhere and can happen anytime. As the pain leaves they become unconscious while awake and their inner Creature starts to show. The Hunter will become angry and starts behaving abnormally. When the Hunter regains consciousness he/she won't remember a thing. The only way to stop the inner beast a Hunter of the opposite sex must look into the Hunter's eyes and yell, 'Leave!' Then the healer must take off the infected one's shirt, the Hunter will feel extreme heat coursing through their veins. The heat helps the transformation go quicker. Once the shirt is off the Hunter must place the infected Hunter on the floor and trap him/her (Hunter sits on top of infected Hunter). When you're on top of the Hunter kiss their lips, feeling someone else's lips is a button for the Hunter to regain consciousness. After-"

"If a kiss wakes me up then why do all that other stuff?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged, face red from embarrassment. "It says if you don't do the other parts before the kiss then the transformation will go fast. So instead of a Hunter waiting a week to transform, it'll take five days. We have to do the other steps in order."

Ichigo placed a hand over his face as he sighed. "Well at least we know how to stop a tantrum. How do we stop the whole transformation?"

Rukia skimmed through some paragraphs until she found it. "To stop the whole transformation is killing the creator." Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "We have to kill DaRukia."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself off of the couch and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it.

Rukia yelled out in frustration as she threw the book away from her. Rukia clenched her fists as she ran outside and looked up at the afternoon sky.

* * *

Ichigo turned on the sink and cupped his hands so the water would stay in his hands. He slapped the water on his face until he felt better. His hair and face was wet, his lashes sparkled with drops as he blinked. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror. His brown eye looked sad and confused, maybe a little angry. The black and yellow one looked crazy, almost demon-like. Ichigo's fingers were touching the skin under his yellow eye. He wanted to run away, outrun the transformation.

_'I see you got my eye.'_

Ichigo froze. "Who's there?"

He heard laughter. '_Oh, you'll find out soon, my King. Much soon.'_

Ichigo gritted his teeth together. "Who are you?"

_'Now, now, be nice. It's our first moment together. Don't ruin it!'_

Ichigo squeezed his fists so tight the knuckles turned white. "Can I at least know your name?"

_'Sure. My name is Hichigo, my King.'_

"Stop calling me your King! And why does your name sound like mine?"

Hichigo laughed. '_Would you like to know.'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Would you explain to me, please." he said harshly.

_'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll tell you. I'm calling you King because I'm in your body now. My name is Hichigo because I'm about to become you. You're my body when I become a Creature. I can come out and play whenever I like.' _He laughs. '_Maybe get a little sugar from your girl.'_

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "You're lying!"

_'If I'm lying then why can you communicate with me?'_

"That doesn't-"

'_If you still don't believe me then look in the mirror. I have a little surprise for you, my King.'_

Ichigo listened and looked in the mirror. He only saw his reflection. "What's the surprise?"

_'Lean in a little closer.'_

"Why-"

_'Just. Do. It.' _Hichigo said coldly.

Ichigo leaned into the mirror a little closer. As he did, he saw another version of himself. His eyes were black and yellow, his hair and skin was snow white. His nails were black. "What-"

_'Like what you see?'_ The other Ichigo moved in the mirror as Hichigo talked. '_This is how I look-how you will look like on seven days. We're handsome, am I right, my King.'_

"DaRukia turned me into a half Creature-"

_'She lied!'_ (His voice sounds like Hichigo in bleach) '_Why the hell would she let you have the easy way out? She obviously needs you.'_

"Needs more for what?"

Hichigo chuckled. '_That, my King, I can't tell you. You must find that out on your own.'_


	20. Chapter 20

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt the breeze. She was standing in front of her house. Her raven hair blew with the wind. She sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. '_This is too much'_ she thought._ 'We have to kill my sister soon. But how?'_ Rukia clenched her fists tight. "Damn it!" she whispered. In the distance she could sense a bay creature. She noticed it was carrying a black wolf as it flew away into a black hole. Rukia tilted her head to the side. '_Creatures have to eat to I guess…' "_Poor wolf."

The petite Hunter jumped as she felt arms embrace her from behind. She relaxed into them as she realized it was Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm sorry…I was just-"Ichigo kissed her neck, silencing her. She blushed as his lips pressed against hers.

"It's alright," he whispered into her neck. "I forgive you, just come back inside, my Queen."

_'My queen? When did he start calling me that?'_ She brushed the thought off as Ichigo led her back inside, never leaving her. He led her into the living room and kissed her neck again. Green Day's 'Redundant' was playing. Rukia gave out a light moan as his lips brushed against her skin. She felt hands grab her waist and gently placed her on the couch. She kept her eyes closed as she felt weight on her; she brushed her tiny hands against his arms, going up to his face. She heard him chuckle as he bent down and hovered above her. "You're beautiful, my Queen."

Rukia laughed. She was about to open her eyes when she felt soft fingertips brush them closed. "Keep you eyes closed."

Rukia smiled. "Why?"

"Because of this-"Ichigo kissed her lips. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer. She immediately felt his tongue slip in her mouth. She played back and bit his tongue. Ichigo moaned as he kissed her harder. Rukia felt his hand slide up her leg to the bottom of her shirt. She started getting uncomfortable as his hand slowly slide under her shirt and felt her skin. Rukia tried to pull back but he pressed harder on her. Rukia grabbed his hair and yanked back. "Ichigo, what are you-"She opened her eyes.

This was not Ichigo. Well…it was Ichigo but not him at the same time. This Ichigo had both of his eyes black and yellow. His skin started to turn white along with his hair. The white skin stopped above his elbow. "Hello, my Ice Queen," the Creature said darkly.

* * *

DaRukia smiled as the bat Creature came back. He had a black wolf with him. "Here's the wolf, my lord," he said. He formed back into his human shell. He breathed in a sigh as DaRukia leaped from her throne and faced the wolf. She smiled darkly as her hands ran through the dark fur.

"Is it unconscious?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Good." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you scent the Hunter?"

The Creature lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Answer me!"

"No! I-I thought you said to capture a wolf-"DaRukia quick stepped and slapped him across the face.

"You ass hole!" she growled. "So this is an ordinary wolf?!"

The Creature nodded.

DaRukia narrowed her eyes as dark sticky threads of darkness started forming. Her scythe was in her hands as she said coldly, "You have disobeyed me. You must pay."

The Creature looked up at his lord with fear in his human-like eyes. "My-my lord-"

DaRukia cut his head off with her scythe. The head splattered down off of his body; blood squirting everywhere. His headless body collapsed on the floor as his blood started pooling on the floor.

"Yoruichi!" she yelled.

Mist circled around her until a black cat appeared by her feet. The cat entwined its body around her legs before padding in front of her. "Yes," the cat Creature said.

"Change into your human form," she hissed.

"As you wish." Smoky mist circled the cat until it turned into a woman. She had long dark purple hair and light brown skin with cat ears. She didn't bother to cover herself; she was full out naked.

"What the hell happened here?" Yoruichi said.

DaRukia rolled her eyes. "A damn Creature didn't follow orders. I need you to clean up the mess. Then I need you to track down a wolf."

"Why a wolf?"

"We apparently didn't eliminate all the Hunters and their Pets. There's one Pet out, a wolf. I don't know what color. I need you to scent the wolf; it might have a Hunter. Kill the wolf and then find its owner. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

DaRukia started to walk away. Before she did, she turned and said, "Cover up, Yoruichi. That's an order."

* * *

Rukia screamed as she tried to push the Creature off of her. The snow white Ichigo smirked and pushed her down. "Now, now," he hissed. "No need to be violent; we were just having fun."

"What did you do to Ichigo?!"

"I didn't do anything. I just felt like coming out to…play." He licked his lips.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "Ichigo's not a full Creature, he's a half-"

"DaRukia LIED." The Creature bent down and licked her cheek. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here!" Rukia punched the Creature in the jaw. It didn't do much, but it was enough for her to escape his mount. She slid off the couch and quickly grabbed the Creature book. Before the Creature could grab her she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The Creature banged on the door and yelled, "Come on out, my Queen! I crave you're sweet body!"

Rukia flinched. '_Damn it!'_ she thought as she quickly flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for.

"Step one," she whispered. "Look into the Creatures eyes and yell, 'Leave'. Next, take off its shirt. Then, get on top of the Creature and…kiss…their…lips." Rukia nervously touched her lips. "We were just kissing on the couch! Ewwwww!" '_Did I ruin the order?'_

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll have to see to find out." She hid the book in the cabinets. Rukia took in a deep breath as she held on the door knob. She opened the door slowly. The Creature wasn't here. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to find his energy. "Damn, he's in my room!"

Rukia ran up the stairs and ran to her room. The door was wide open as she saw the Creature rummaging through her drawers. Rukia blushed angrily as the Creature went through her underwear drawer.

"Wow, these are really pretty." He was holding a pair of pink panties with bunnies on it.

_'Don't get aggressive, make it trust you!'_ Rukia thought over and over again as she slowly entered her room.

The Creature turned around and grinned. Rukia shivered as he said, "Hello, my Queen." He gestured to the panties. "Love your under garments."

"Th-thanks." Rukia got closer. "Um…why are you in here?"

The Creature tilted his head to the side and flung the panties away. "Hmmm, why are you not yelling at me?"

Rukia sighed. "If you're gonna be a part of Ichigo then I should get to know you. My name is Rukia."

The Creature smirked. "I'm Hichigo." He blew at kiss at her. "I'm in here because I got bored. Felt like visiting your room." He breathed in. "I like the smell."

"Umm…thank you."

Hichigo winked. He took a step closer to her and grabbed her wrist. He sniffed it. "Mmmmmmh. Hunter skin is so…different. I like it."

Rukia restrained from attacking this Creature. '_Quick, step one!'_

Rukia smiled. Hichigo grinned. "What?" he said darkly. Rukia grabbed his face. She leaned in. "Oooh, I see," he whispered. "You want some more of my special kisses."

Rukia looked into his black and yellow eyes. Before his lips touched hers, she yelled, "Leave!"

Hichigo pushed her away and clenched his head tightly. He started screaming as he thrashed around the room. "What the hell-What did you do to me!?" he yelled. His white skin started to fade a little.

Rukia didn't hesitate as she lunged for Hichigo and gripped the end of his shirt. It was hard to take off because he kept moving and yelling. Hichigo started thrashing his arms around, hitting Rukia in the face. Rukia stepped back and felt a bruise forming on her left cheek. Rukia ignored it and went back to Hichigo. She didn't stop as she yanked off his shirt. It was hard not to stare at his well toned, muscular body._ 'It's just like Ichigo's….'_ She slowly reached out to touch it but then stopped. Hichigo's white hair started turning darker. His skin didn't feel ice cold.

Hichigo looked down at her. "You're planning something, Rukia. You don't want to make me angry."

Rukia looked back at him. She took in a deep breathe as she slowly touched his body, running her hands up to his shoulders. She felt goosebumps forming as she got closer to is body. '_He smells like Ichigo…'_ She closed her eyes and pretended that Hichigo was never here; that she was touching Ichigo. The voice didn't quite match thought…"I like where this is going," Hichigo growled. His lightly white hands started holding her hips. He gripped her tightly as he bent down and started kissing her neck. Rukia gave out a light moan as she felt his lips against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood on her tip toes; he was taller then her. '_Third…step…now!'_

Rukia snapped out of it. She noticed the bed behind them. One trip and they'll be on the bed; she can trap him there. Rukia hooked a foot behind Hichigo's leg and tripped him. She felt him gasp as they landed on the bed. Rukia had him trapped as she sat on his tummy. His hands grazed her legs as she planted her hands on each side of his head so he couldn't escape. He looked up at her and winked. "Come back here," he growled. "I need more of you."

Rukia closed her eyes tightly. '_Just kiss him! Do it fast!'_ Rukia quickly lowered her head and smashed her lips to his. Immediately, she felt his scream. His hands tightened on her legs, holding on to stay out. She pushed the kiss harder as his screams turned into agony. His nails dug into her legs, leaving marks. All of a sudden, Rukia flew off of him and winced as he back hit the wall. She coughed as she landed on the floor winded. Rukia blinked a couple of times. The last thing she remembered seeing was Ichigo back to normal.


	21. Chapter 21

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. '_What happened?'_ she thought as the dizziness started to fade away. She relaxed someone was holding her; her head was in someone's lap. Rukia glanced at her bed. '_Where is Hichigo?'_ Rukia started at the stranger's touch on her hair. She slowly looked up to see Ichigo stroking her hair, a worried expression on his face.

"Ahhhhh!" Rukia screamed and slammed her fist up Ichigo's jaw. He yelled out and fell on the floor. Rukia left him and jumped on her bed; using a pillow as a shield. Ichigo got himself together and stood up. He pointed an accusing finger at Rukia and shouted, "What the hell was that for, Rukia? I was worried about you; I saw you lying on the floor unconscious for God's sake!"

Rukia's eyes opened wide in shock. "It really is you!" she whispered.

"What do you mean it's really me? How can I be someone else-Argh!" Ichigo gripped the side of his head and fell to his knees. His breathing was growing fast and he struggled. Rukia threw the pillow to the side and ran to Ichigo. "Ichigo, calm down. It's your inner Creature."

"Damn it Rukia, how! It's hurting my head!"

Rukia tried to think but she freaked out and slapped Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her wrists and yelled. "Hey! Stop hitting me! Why are you acting-"Ichigo grew quiet. "It stopped." He looked at Rukia and released her wrists. "You stopped it!"

"Is that good?"

"Yes! I think you have to hit me to stop the pain." Ichigo relaxed and went to lean against the wall. He gasped. Next to them was a hole on the wall; big enough for a person. He looked back at Rukia. "What happened?" He saw the mark on Rukia's cheek. He gingerly touched it as he whispered, "Rukia…tell me what happened."

Rukia held his hand that was near her cheek. "I'll tell you if you tell me what the last thing you remember is."

Ichigo looked into her eyes. He slowly kissed her forehead and breathed her in. "The last thing I remember is standing in the bathroom…I was upset about the stupid book…And then my inner self was talking to me. He said his name was Hichigo….He told me about himself; that he was a part of me because he's my inner Creature now. He then told me to look in the mirror. I saw him, Rukia, he was snow white and has the same eyes as mine; in is case both were black and yellow! It was so creepy! I must've blacked out afterwards. When I woke up here I saw you on the floor. I the hell did I get up here anyway?"

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. She slid into his arms as she murmured, "Don't get upset, ok?"

* * *

Yoruichi landed on a tree. She stood up and stretched her arms and let out a sigh. "Guess I'll start sniffing out the flea bag." The cat Creature started sniffing the area. She gasped when she caught the scent and almost fell off the branch. "Phew! Wolves smell really bad! Ugh!" She smiled. "Can't wait to kill it. Mrrow." Yoruichi placed a hand under her chin. "Should I be in my cat form…or my human form…In my human form I can have my claws…but in my cat form I can have better smell, become more flexible, be small enough to hide, and not be a threat…no one would know I'm a Creature." Yoruichi shrugged. "Cat it is."

Yoruichi tried to get on all fours on the branch. She begun to shrink, started growing black fur and claws, her bones formed into a cats. Seconds later in place of the woman was a black cat. The cat turned its head and noticed her clothes ripped to shreds. "Oh well." The voice of the cat now sounded like a man's. The cat stretched it legs and meowed. "Better hurry and kill the damn wolf. I don't scent any Hunters near it so that's a good thing." The cat jumped off the branch and started running to the scent of the wolf.

* * *

Ichigo listened to Rukia stoned faced. Rukia couldn't tell how he felt. When she finished he stood up and squeezed his fists so tight they turned white. He was shaking. Rukia quickly got up and held him. "It's _not_ your fault," she said. "It is _NOT_ your fault, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't hug her back. "The _THING_ touched you." he said through gritted teeth. He _KISSED_ you. He _HIT_ you."

Rukia rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "I stopped him, Ichigo. We know how now. Next time he comes I'll give him a good beating."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "He's obviously attracted to you, Rukia. He's a part of me…A darker side of me."

Rukia sighed. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled back. "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened since we met." Her gaze lowered to the ground.

Ichigo gripped her shoulders. "Rukia, don't talk like that-"

"But it's true! Ever since you met me, bad stuff keeps happening to you-"Ichigo placed a finger on her lips.

"That's_ not_ true." His amber eye glowed; the yellow and black one looked angry. "Ever since we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew we had a bond since I found you in the forest with that Creature's blood on your sword. You rescued me from a deep depression after Zangetsu died. I love you, Rukia, so stop acting like everything's you fault! You didn't turn me into a Creature; your sister did." He rested his forehead against hers. "We'll stop her. Together."

Rukia felt tears sting her eyes. Ichigo wiped them away. "Don't cry, midget."

Rukia smiled at her nick name. "Don't disappear on me, ginger."

Ichigo bent down and kissed her. Rukia held him tightly as she kissed him back. She pulled back and rested her head in between his neck. Ichigo shivered as he felt her hot breath on his neck. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo lied down on the couch; struggling to sleep and to deal with the pain inside of him. Rukia sat opposite of him; watching him incased he turned. It pained her seeing him like this. Ichigo had beads of sweat around his face, his mouth with gritted in pain, his breathing was fast quick, and his fingers were squeezing the couch tightly. Rukia wanted to help him badly but this was a battle he had to face alone. '_We just need to kill DaRukia!'_ she thought. '_We don't know where the hell she is!'_

Rukia sighed as she tried to relax. She slowly closed her eyes; letting sleep take over her tired body.

* * *

_'Hello, my King. Did you enjoy what Rukia told you?'_

"Hell no! You better not do it again!"

Ichigo and Hichigo were in a weird place. They were on a building with the glass windows below their feet. Apparently the dream like place was slanted sideways. '_Where the hell are we?'_ Ichigo thought.

_'Oh, we're in your mind'_ Hichigo said with a sigh. '_Pretty boring.'_

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled.

Hichigo placed both of his hands up in surrender, '_Calm down! I was just trying to help, my King.'_

Ichigo took a threatening step forward. "You better give me a good reason for not beating you up now!"

Hichigo laughed. '_One reason?' _He shrugged_. 'Well…..'_

The Creature disappeared. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No games!" he yelled. "Come out-"Ichigo was slammed to the floor. Hichigo's cold hands were wrapped around his neck as he planted his foot on Ichigo's chest. He snickered darkly as he said, '_That should be a good enough reason.'_

Ichigo growled and went to punch his other self when it disappeared. Hichigo quick stepped back to his original spot. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Ichigo to get up.

When Ichigo stood up he glared at Hichigo. "Explain to me why-"

_'Why I played with your girlfriend?'_ Hichigo said. He licked his lips._ 'Well,'_ he laughed, '_I wanted to play with her. She was quite fun and feisty. Rukia was-'_

"Ok, enough!" Ichigo didn't want to hear it anymore. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we should have a truce."

Hichigo grinned. '_Interesting,' _he said._ 'My king wants a cute little truce. Go on…tell me.'_

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll let you become my body and come out if you don't harm Rukia."

Hichigo's eyebrows rose. '_I can't touch her? Kiss her beautiful rosy lips? I can't even go near her?'_

"No. You can't do any of those things."

Hichigo snorted. '_It's not like you're gonna stop me.'_

"I can think of a few things."

_'I doubt it, my king. I refuse the offer. I can do whatever I want, when I want. Hell, maybe I'll go to DaRukia and-'_

"Don't! Please don't!"

Hichigo raised his arms. '_Seems I pulled a trigger.'_

Ichigo was scared now. "Pl-please don't go to your leader. I'm begging you-"

_'Then let me do as I please. You won't remember doing it, my king, I'm going to cause all the trouble.'_

Ichigo was about to say something when he blacked out and fell on the floor. Hichigo laughed as he walked towards him and whispered, '_I want to come out and play right now. Good bye, my king.'_


	22. Chapter 22

Hichigo opened his eyes. He blinked once. The Creature raised an arm and smiled._ 'Good. I'm in the living world. Now let's have some fun!'_

He raised his shirt up a little and smirked. More of Ichigo's skin was turning white. White skin came all the way down to his hips. "I didn't think it would happen this fast." mumbled Hichigo. "No matter. The sooner I take control the sooner I can meet my Dark Queen."

He turned his head to see a sleeping Rukia on the couch across from him. He smiled darkly as he got up from the couch and walked over to her. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You look just like your sister," he whispered. "But more innocent blood." Hichigo bent down and sniffed her neck.

Rukia opened her eyes and was about to scream when Hichigo roughly placed a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhhh," he whispered. "It's only me, your great friend Hichigo."

Rukia's purple eyes were wide with fear and anger. She closed her eyes and remembered what Ichigo told her before he rested: _"If Hichigo comes out just listen to him. He might go to DaRukia when he gains more control. Don't let him use you in any way, midget. You got me back; you can do it again, but do it at the right time."_

Rukia took in a deep breath through her nose just as Hichigo released her. He grinned down at her. "Now are you going to be nice to me?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good. Now let's see…" Hichigo placed a finger under his chin. Rukia really wanted to attack him with Sode no Shirayuki, but Ichigo told her to listen to him.

"I have a question."

Hichigo blinked. "Yes, my dear?"

"Why isn't your skin crawling when you know I'm a Hunter?"

Hichigo smirked. "If I tell you, will you do something for me?"

Rukia was about to say a nasty retort when Hichigo held her chin tightly. "You will do something for me, right, Miss Rukia?"

Rukia freed her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Yes! Just answer my question!"

Hichigo licked his lips as he sat next to Rukia. Rukia ignored the cold touch of his skin as it touched hers. "Well, my skin won't crawl because I'm not scared of you. Skin only crawls when Creatures don't know you're a Hunter or when they know you're a Hunter but they're scared of you." Hichigo smirked. "I'm not scared of you. If you damage me you damage your little Ichigo."

Rukia was about to slap him when she felt him put weight on her. Hichigo grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her so she was on her back. He pinned her down when he sat on her hips. Rukia struggled but it was impossible to move. "What are you doing to me?!" she yelled.

"You owe me, Rukia. You agreed! I can do whatever I want." He licked his lips again. "If you don't I'll just go to DaRukia-"

"Don't!" Rukia yelled. "Do not go to my sister!" She closed her eyes tightly as she went limp. "I'll-I'll do what you want."

Hichigo smiled. "Good." He bent down and breathed her in. Rukia felt goosebumps go across her skin when his breath wrapped itself around her neck. '_Oh God, what is he gonna do to me?'_

The Creature brushed his lips against her snowy neck. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and thought of something else. She thought of fighting Creatures, defeating Creatures, meeting Ichigo, kissing Ichigo…'_I need Ichigo!'_ her thoughts screamed out as Hichigo licked her neck.

"St-stop," she said.

Hichigo stopped. He smirked as he pulled himself fops so he got closer to her face.

Rukia's eyes were shut tight as he stared at her. "Why? I'm just like your Ichigo."

"You are _NOTHING_ like Ichigo!" she snarled.

"Ah, but you are wrong." Hichigo's yellow and black eyes burned into Rukia's violet orbs.

"Ichigo will be here no more once my skin takes over. Have a look." The Creature pulled up his shirt, showing how far his skin showed. It stopped on his hips.

Rukia gasped. He was right, his skin is almost done! Rukia noticed his shirt was half way off. *Now's my chance!* Rukia grabbed his face in between her hands. Hichigo took this as a sign that she was ready for his body. He leaned in and was about to kiss her wildly when she yelled, "Leave!"

Hichigo narrowed his eyes. "You said that one time and then I- Argggghhhhhhhhh!" He slapped her hands off of him and gripped his white hair. His face read pain all over it. "What the hell-"Rukia didn't let him finish. She yanked the rest of his shirt off.

Hichigo stopped yelling in pain and breathed in a sigh of relief. "That feels so much better."

Rukia's face heated. She still remembered that this was Ichigo's body, so now she was looking at Ichigo's beautiful eight packed body. Hichigo was still mounted on Rukia. The Creature's skin wasn't as cold as before now.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes. "I remember you doing this last time and something bad happened. If you're gonna trick me-"

Rukia didn't think when she yanked his head down and kissed him. Hichigo gasped into her mouth as he yanked her hair and melted on her body. Rukia took a leg and trapped it with hers. She arched her hips and sweeped him so now she was on top. She opened her eyes.

Hichigo was smiling up at her. A light blush was on his cheeks._ 'Creatures blush?'_ Rukia thought. '_Weird….He looks so much like Ichigo.'_ Rukia cupped his face in her hands. Just as she was about to do the last step Hichigo said, "I love you, my Queen."

* * *

Maple ran her paws through the dirt. "Damn it! I want to help my master but I can't because I'm stuck in this stupid dog form!" she growled. Her ears twitched. "And I can sense a different thing about Ichigo. It's…dark…evil…and-Argh!" Maple howled in pain as she sheathed her claws into the dirt. *What's happening to me?* The red husky collapsed on the floor and took in fast gasps of air. The Pet started seeing stars circle her vision as she blacked out.

Rangiku came back from getting a drink. She drank all of the wine and then threw the empty glass into the woods. "Alright, I'm back Maple. Did you find anything-"Rangiku gasped. "Oh, my mistake. This is just a regular dog. Now where is that dumb mutt?"

The husky slowly stood up on all four paws. It breathed in and out as it regained its balance. The husky lifted its head to show a brown and a blue eye. It snarled darkly as sticky webs of darkness circled it. "No," it snarled. "You have the right dumb mutt…Rangiku."

Rangiku stopped. She glanced behind her shoulder and laughed. "No, I don't. The dog I'm looking for is a red and white husky. You, my friend, are clearly a black and white husky-Wait! Did you just talk?"

The black and white husky smirked. "Duh." The she-dog spat on the floor. "Guess who."

Rangiku tried sensing Ichigo but all she got was Rukia and a powerful darkness. "Don't tell me Ichigo is now-"

"The Creature that the lord gave him." 'Maple' sighed.

"So whatever you're master has you also get." Rangiku said slowly.

The husky growled. "Oh, and my name is LaRuki. Do_ NOT_ forget it." LaRuki twitched an ear.  
"You might forget it after I'm finished with you."

Rangiku didn't have time to think when the Creature husky attacked her and bit down on her throat.

* * *

"I love you, my Queen."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she registered what the Creature said. '_That's impossible!'_ she thought. '_I love Ichigo-not this vile Creature!'_ Rukia's shock ended when the Creature's hands roamed her legs. His hands were sliding up to her thighs, to her hips. Rukia narrowed her eyes and slammed her mouth to his. She immediately felt the cold touch of his lips and a blinding light enter her vision. She knew better to grab a hold of something, unlike last time where she was slammed against a wall from the impact. Rukia grabbed the cough tightly as she felt the push of the Creature leaving the living world and entering Ichigo's head. Rukia felt really dizzy by the time it was over. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ichigo pinned underneath her. His amber eyes were confused and shocked.

"Ru-Rukia? What happened-HEYYY!" Rukia slapped him across the face. "Why are you-"

"Remember when you woke up you felt pain? I stopped it by slapping you." Rukia said emotionless. Without another word, Rukia leaped off of Ichigo and walked upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Ichigo walked into Rukia's room to find Rukia hiding in a corner. Her knees were hugged up to her chest while she stared emotionlessly at the wall. Ichigo blinked. He walked slowly to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rukia flinched and twisted her head to glare at him. When she realized it was Ichigo her purple eyes went from anger to sadness. '_I hate seeing her like this'_ Ichigo thought as he gave her a weak smile.

Without hesitating, Ichigo scooped up the petite Hunter into his arms and held her. Rukia welcomingly accepted it. She placed her head against his broad naked chest and felt his human heart beat. He felt hot, he was shaking. Ichigo bent his head and kissed Rukia's head. He felt comfort being close to her after blacking out and letting Hichigo take over his body.

Rukia breathed in a sigh as she relaxed in his arms. Ichigo stood up and started heading to her bed. He gently placed his beautiful Hunter on the bed. Ichigo gave her a sad smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gently squeeze her shoulder and was about to turn to leave when Rukia pulled him back. He faced her, confused.

Rukia closed her eyes and felt tears making their way. She squeezed them tight before opening her eyes. She ignored a tear as it escaped her one of her eyes as she gently squeezed his arm. "Don't go," she whispered. "Please. Stay here with me."

Ichigo had never seen her so…desperate. She doesn't look like the fierce warrior he's always seen. No. Rukia looks like a young girl who lost hope…who just needs a friend. Her eyes, which are always lightened up with purple fire, are clouded with sadness.

Ichigo nodded. "Ok, I'll stay with you, midget." Rukia smiled at the nickname. Ichigo climbed into bed with her. He blushed as he brought her in, closer to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her closer. Rukia hid underneath his neck and jaw line. She rested her head in the naked skin in-between his neck and collar bone. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. She buried her face in his neck, shutting out the world but him.

"Love you," whispered Rukia.

Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

They stayed like that for a while until they both fell asleep. Rukia had her arms embracing his back, her head in between his neck and collarbone. Ichigo's head rested in top of her head while his arms held her tightly against him. Their legs intertwined with each other. Their slow breathing went in time with each others.

* * *

Ichigo was in his mind where Hichigo awaited. The building below their feet reflected the bright blue sky. Hichigo was lying down, singing a song. Ichigo squeezed his fists as he walked to him. "Hey!" he yelled. "What did you do to Rukia!"

Hichigo glanced up and smirked. "Well, I told her why my skin doesn't crawl around you two, and I threatened to see the Dark One."

"Who's the Dark One?"

Hichigo sighed as he sat up. "DaRukia." He spat on the floor. "Rukia behaved quite nicely with me. If she did what I wanted then I wouldn't have to see her sister." He laughed. "Well, let's just say we had a passionate time together. Until I told her my true feelings…That I love her-"

Ichigo grabbed part of Hichigo's shirt and yanked him up so that they were nose to nose. The look in Ichigo's amber eyes made the Creature pull back a little. Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he yanked his free arm back and punched his inner Creature hard in the face.

"You-hahaha!- you can't stand in that I'm also in love with her-" Ichigo kept throwing punches in Hichigo's faces; blood started to splatter on the floor. Hichigo kept laughing crazily as each punch connected with his face. Blood stained Ichigo's knuckles and part of his shirt.

"You seem to forget that I'm a part of you! I-I-I have the same god damn feelings as you do!" Hichigo yelled.

Ichigo froze mid-punch. He was breathing hard as he looked at Hichigo. His yellow and black eyes were telling the truth. It's not his fault that he's also in love with Rukia; he's part of Ichigo. The orange headed Hunter released Hichigo and stood up. Hichigo stared up at him with narrowed eyes. Ichigo was about to walk away when the Creature said, "You better love her! If you don't then I will do a hell of a better job then you ever wi-" Ichigo slammed his foot in between Hichigo's legs. Ichigo spat down at the Creature as he coughed blood from his mouth. "You will _NEVER_ love her like I do," Ichigo said coldly as he started to wake up.

* * *

Maple snapped back to reality as the strong scent of blood surrounded the air around her. Her head snapped up as she looked down. Underneath her was an unconscious Rangiku; blood circled her as a big gash cut into her throat. Scarlet blood was pooling out of her throat as her breathing started to quicken. Maple got up and took a step back. She glanced down at her paws; they were covered in the Hunter's blood. Maple yipped. She licked her muzzle only to taste blood. "Wh-what have I done!?" she barked. "Did I do this?!"

Maple's fur flushed out and she unsheathed her claws as she started to panic. "I need my Master!" Maple walked cautiously to Rangiku and licked her forehead. "Don't worry, Rangiku." she whispered. "I'll get Ichigo."

Just as she was about to contact her Master, Rangiku's hand shot out and patted the Pet's head. Maple flinched as Rangiku started to open her blue eyes._ 'She looks like she's about to die!'_ Maple thought.

"M-Maple." Rangiku whispered.

"Don't talk!" Maple growled. "You'll make the wound worse! Just let me get some leaves to protect the-"

"Don't even think about it. You know as well as I do that you can't stop this. I'm about to die." Rangiku's face read pain all over it as she talked.

Maple whined. She leaned her head into the brave Hunter's hand. "Tell me. Did…did I do this to you?"

Rangiku gave her a weak smile. "No, my dear. No. I'll try my best to explain what happen before I'm on my way."

Maple sat patiently as Rangiku told her what happened. Maple's blue eyes showed fear. "I-I also have a Creature in me? Just like my Master?"

Rangiku blinked.

"Oh my God," Maple whined. "I'm so sorry, Rangiku! I-I-"

"Shhhhh, Maple, it's ok. You had no control. It must be like this to Ichigo. You're a good Pet and Ichigo is lucky to have you by his side. He needs you now more then ever because of this problem." Rangiku took a gasping breath as more blood flowed out of her throat. "Tell Ichigo and Rukia that they must find a way to kill DaRukia. If this doesn't happen soon then both of you will become Creatures. You'll end up killing the ones you love. Promise me…" Rangiku took one last breath before she closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped. Maple threw back her head and howled in despair.

* * *

Ichigo flinched as he heard Maple howl in his head._ *What's wrong?*_ he thought to her.

_'She-she's dead! Ichigo-I killed her! Oh my God-'_

_'Wait-what?! Who did you kill?'_

_'Come and see for yourself, Master. I'll explain when I see who guys, I have no idea how Hunters deal with death.'_

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Rukia. She was sound asleep. '_I don't want to wake her up, we already have so much to deal with.'_

No sooner had he thought that Rukia's eyes opened. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I think Maple killed someone."

* * *

It was well past midnight when the trio did a proper ceremony for Rangiku's death. They all placed a blanket over her body and said a couple of things about her in her memory.

"I didn't know her for long, but I saw her like a big sister," said Ichigo.

"We knew each other since we were little girls. She would always go to parties and date while I stayed home and read." Rukia said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Maple stayed silent. Her blues eye read everything though.

After that, Ichigo started a fire and said, "Incendio." Before they burned her body, Rukia brought out a bottle of sake and placed it in Rangiku's hand. "I thought she would've liked it." Rukia said.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Maple watched as the fire burned and carried Rangiku's ashes away into the night sky.

Maple turned her head to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I-"

"I understand. You're like me; our souls are connected because you are my Pet and I am your Master. You have a Creature like me. Rangiku's death was not your fault, Maple."

Maple nodded. "Thanks Ichigo, but that's not gonna help me. I'm gonna need some time to calm down." The husky sighed. "I'm going to go home."

"Oh, ok, well wait for me and Rukia-"

"No. Not there. Not at Rukia's. I'm going to your home, Master. I…I need some dog time. It's like my therapy for me, I hope you understand. If you need me just say 'forest' in our mind connection and I'll transport my way to you and fight by your side."

"But what if you turn into a Creature while you're with his family?" Rukia asked.

Maple growled. "I guess when I feel something I'll go outside into the woods. We need to kill DaRukia as soon as possible, guys. We're the only connection left to Hunters now that Rangiku is gone."

Ichigo nodded. "We'll find a way, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

A black cat hissed as it landed on the grass. "Damn it, I lost the scent! DaRukia's not gonna like this-"Yoruichi stiffened. She scented blood in the air. The black cat crouched and started stalking to the scent. She froze as she spotted a sticky thread of darkness come near her. She hissed at it. The darkness ran away. The cat sighed. "What do we have here?"

The cat's emerald green eyes widened in surprise. "So it's true." she purred. In front of her was a black and white husky covered in blood and darkness. Rangiku layed underneath the Pet, dying. Yoruichi tail waved back in forth. She took in a deep breath and scented the Pet she was looking for. This was defininatly Ichigo Kurosaki's Pet.

"DaRukia would love this!" The cat sighed. "She won't like it that I haven't killed her Master, but it would be useful to have another canine Creature on our side." Yoruichi swept her tail around and then she disappeared.

* * *

A couple days later:

Rukia sat outside watching birds flying. Her hair blew against the wind as she closed her eyes. In her right hand she had Sode No Shirayuki. She really needed a good Creature to kill to release the stress she's had. Now that Rangiku died, Ichigo and Rukia had no idea what to do. Rangiku was a leader of the High Council; everyone depended on the High Council leaders. Now that they're all dead it was kinda hard to stay focus.

Ichigo came out with two sodas. He sat next to Rukia and placed a Mountain Dew beside her. He took a sip and sighed. "Is…" Ichigo started. "Is he…hurting you again, Rukia?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Hichigo just came out, not to long ago. Ichigo had no shirt on because of the ritual. Ichigo's amber eyes were angry. He gingerly touched her cheek. "Did he do this to you?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. Her left cheek was swollen and starting to bruise. "Yes, he did this to me. I think he's catching on. He keeps saying that he'll go to DaRukia if I don't listen to him." Rukia took a deep breath. "He's just so gross Ichigo! He's dark and twisted and wants to do things to me that I'm not comfortable with-I-I-just can't take it anymore!"

Ichigo pulled her in and held her as she yelled out curses to his inner Creature. It seems to be getting worse; the white skin now reaches to his lower thighs. Ichigo squeezed Rukia as he thought about what to do next.

"I have an idea!" Ichigo said all of a sudden.

Rukia froze, mouth open as if she was talking. She looked up at Ichigo and blinked. Rukia leaned up and slowly kissed his cheek. "Tell me," she said.

Ichigo kissed her bruised cheek. He breathed her in for a while until he leaned out and looked into her violet eyes. "You know how Hichigo keeps threatening to go to DaRukia? We both know we can't go to her, but we have a Creature that can! If you don't do what Hichigo says, he'll take us to her!"

Rukia smiled. "That's a great idea ginger! Now we should…Wait…How are you going to be there? I can't just do the three steps in front of my sister. And I'm pretty sure they will lock me up or something."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll figure something out. We'll bring Maple to. The more the merrier."

"This won't be easy, Ichigo. What if-"

Ichigo placed a finger over her lips. "Don't think of the negative parts, midget. We now have a great plan to kill DaRukia. Maple and I will be back to normal, hell, all of the Creature will be back to their human forms! We'll save millions of lives!"

Rukia smiled. "You're right. You are smarter then you look, idiot." Rukia laughed. She took a sip of her soda and burped. Her face turned red from embarrassment. "Ooops. Excuse me."

Ichigo laughed. "You look cute when you're embarrassed."

"Sh-shut up!" Rukia playfully shoved Ichigo on the side. He started to fall on his back; he gripped Rukia's wrist and pulled her on top of him. They were both laughing really hard._ 'We haven't had any real fun since I become a Creature'_ Ichigo thought as he looked up at Rukia. She smiled down at him.

Ichigo played with a strand of her hair. "I have a question."

Rukia blushed. "Why are you so serious all of a sudden?" she asked nervously.

Ichigo looked up. Rukia was looking at the sky. Ichigo brought a hand up and cupped her good cheek. "Look at me, midget. It's an important question."

Rukia sighed and looked at him as she leaned into her hand. "What is it?" she whispered.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed her lips. He hovered over her lips as she whispered, "That…that wasn't a question."

Ichigo smiled. "I know." He kissed her again.

Rukia leaned into the kiss. "Will you _*kisses*_ Stop kissing _*kisses*_ me…and just _*kisses*_ ask me…."

"I can't _*kisses*_ your lips are _*kisses*_ so distracting…"

Rukia laughed into the kisses. She reluctantly pulled away and smiled. "Tell me now before we get distracted again."

Ichigo grinned. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Maple sighed as she sat down next to Yuzu. The little girl was petting her in between the ears as they watched T.V. Karin was at soccer practice and Isshin was still at work. "I don't mind begin alone," Yuzu said. "I have Maple with me!"

Maple grew to like Yuzu; she was quiet, nice, and sweet. She loved to cook.

_'I wonder what Ichigo's doing…'_ Male thought. It's been four days since she left and came back to his family's house. When she felt like the Creature was coming out, Maple would pretend she had to go to the bathroom and run deep into the woods. As far as she knew, she hadn't killed anyone. Yet.

Yuzu smiled at Maple. "I'm gonna fix you up something," she said. Maple wagged her tail and followed her in the kitchen.

* * *

"So, the Pet can also transform into a Creature?" DaRukia faced Yoruichi, who was now back in her human form with clothes on.

Yoruichi nodded. "I saw it myself. If we wait, they'll both become Creatures and we'll have more people on our side. Then we can take over the world!"

DaRukia smirked. "I'll finally have a mate."

Yoruichi grinned.

"And Rukia will be forever alone, just like I was all those years ago!" DaRukia said darkly. Her sticky threads started dancing around her, slicing her skin. DaRukia didn't care; she was too lost in thought. "I'll have my revenge!"

The cat Creature twitched an ear. "All we have to do is wait for them to come to us."

* * *

Rukia slapped Ichigo across the face and transported herself away. Ichigo heard the front door slam and Rukia yelling. "Damn it!" Ichigo growled as he clicked his tongue and transported himself in the house. "Rukia, look, I'm sorry!"

Rukia was no where to be seen. Ichigo looked around the bottom floor twice. "Why did I have to ask her to marry me?!"_ 'Because I love her…'_ he thought.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt Hichigo's energy start to engulf him. He quickly pushed him out and yelled, "Not now!"

Ichigo tried to sense Rukia's Hunter energy. He closed his eyes. The scent led him out of the house. Her energy was back out front. He felt Sode No Shirayuki's power almost at once. It made him grow goosebumps on his skin. Rukia sensed her found her and was about to transport. Ichigo quickly clicked his tongue and tapped his foot on the floor. He scooped her in his arms; Rukia yipped in surprise and then growled. Before she could do anything he transported them to Paris. Right by the Eiffel Tower. It was night time there, lights sparkled everywhere. Rukia gasped.

Ichigo didn't release his hold on her; she might run away or transport herself. '_This is perfect'_ he thought.

Rukia relaxed in his hold. "You know, you can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo released her. She turned around so her back faced him. Her sword was still in her hand; she pressed a button and it shrunk into the size of a pen. Rukia placed it in her pocket. "I'm…I'm sorry I slapped you." she mumbled.

Ichigo blinked. "It's alright, I know the question was out of the blue-"

"It came out of _no where_, Ichigo!" Rukia faced him. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "Why the hell did you ask me that? What were you thinking-"Ichigo closed the distance in between them and smashed his lips against hers.

Rukia forgot what was going on; she got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him back while playing with his orange hair. Ichigo reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing hard. Ichigo chuckled. "I asked you to marry me because when we go and fight your sister, we might never see each other again."

Rukia was about to say something but Ichigo swooped in and kissed her. "Let me finish." He took in a deep breath. "I'm going to let Hichigo take over my body until it's time. I might not make it back though; he might become a full Creature. If I do make it; the Creatures might find out and kill us. I love you Rukia. I wanted to go there, in the Creature dimension or whatever, knowing that when we make it, I'll have you by my side forever."

Ichigo wiped a stray tear from Rukia's eyes and bent down on one knee. He held her hand tightly. "Rukia Kuchiki, I will ask this again. Will you marry me?"

Rukia laughed as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Y-Yes. Yes, I will!"

Ichigo smiled the biggest smile he's ever had. Rukia jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. They both were crying happily as they held each other. Rukia glanced at the Eiffel Tower. She smiled as she looked back at her future husband and asked, "Can I ask why you asked me in Paris?"

Ichigo smiled. "It was the one place I could think to make you calm. It's also very…romantic. It got the mood."

Rukia playfully shoved him. "Stupid ginger." She kissed his lips. He pulled her in his embrace as he lied down on the grass. "I love you, Miss Rukia," he whispered in her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

Ichigo screamed in agony as he started to lose consciousness. He knew he wasn't supposed to stop it because of the plan but the process still hurt like hell. Before eh started feeling the change he told Rukia to hide in her room and lock the door. Rukia listened and did as she was told.

Ichigo was breathing hard, his skin started to turn white. It felt like acid as his skin turned from a tanish color to snow white. He could feel his other eye change as his vision blackened. His last thought was that when this was all over he was going to marry Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Rukia tried to block out the screams she could hear from downstairs. '_Make it stop!'_ she thought as she started yanking her hair. Before she hid under her bed she placed her sword in her pocket. It shrunk to pen size so it could fit. It has been two days since Ichigo proposed to her. Maple was so exited she licked them both. Ichigo broke the news to his family. They were mad that they weren't introduced to the lucky lady. "Don't worry; you'll meet her at the wedding!" Ichigo said. Isshin kept saying how badly he wanted grandbabies. "Do_ NOT_ use a condom on your wedding night!" he yelled.

Rukia promised she would tell her friends from school when the battle was over. She could imagine their reactions…Orihime all gushy. Toshiro all serious and happy. Momo glad for them both. '_If we're both alive then we'll get married.'_ she thought.

Rukia gasped as she heard her door slam open. '_How the hell did he break my door; it was locked!'_ she thought as she quieted her breathing. '_Don't listen to him! Don't listen to him!'_ she kept thinking as he walked slowly around her bed.

"Hmmmm. I wonder where my precious Rukia is." Hichigo said teasingly.

Rukia closed her eyes.

He stopped walking.

Rukia held her breath.

"I know where you are, midget." Hichigo teased. "Just come out. Play with me. I'm lonely."

Rukia didn't move.

Hichigo sighed. "I know he proposed to you. Which is good. That means you are also going to be married to me." He laughed. "I know I can give you more than Ichigo Kurosaki-"

"That's enough!" Rukia yelled. He grabbed Hichigo's ankles and pulled. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. Before he could move, Rukia transported herself next to him. She planted a foot on his chest and pushed it. He gasped in pain as she brought out her sword and clicked it. Sode No Shirayuki was out, filling the air with a frosty chill. "Say one more thing about Ichigo and I will kill you myself!"

Hichigo's eyes were filled with shock. He had a bead of sweat near his eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes. "If you kill me," he said slowly, "you kill Ichigo."

Rukia took in a deep calming breath before she stomped on his face. "You bastard," she hissed as she spun around and headed to leave.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Hichigo said darkly.

"Away from you!" Rukia snarled. "Stay the hell away from me." Rukia sheathed her sword and shrunk it back to pen size. She hid it in her pocket. Just as she was about to walk out her bedroom door Hichigo appeared right in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere!" He hissed in her ear as he got in her face. His eyes blazed as he got closer to her. Rukia could feel the heat coming off of him. Rukia tried to push him off of her but he gripped her shoulders tightly. She was sure she was going to get bruises. Hichigo pushed her all the way to the bed and pinned her down.

"Now," he said angrily, "are you going to be a good fiancé?"

"I am _NOT_ your fiancé!" she said quietly.

Hichigo pushed her hard against the bed. "Yes you are! You are mine and mine** ONLY**!"

Rukia couldn't use her arms so she used her knee to hit him in between the legs. He gasped in shock and felt lighter on her body. Rukia arched her hips up and tried to escape him but Hichigo planted a sticky dark thread on her body. It wrapped around her body and his so they were tied together. Rukia hissed in pain as the threads cut into her skin. Hichigo paid no mind to his cuts. He bent down and licked her neck. "You will listen to me," he hissed. "You can tell that I'm becoming powerful enough to call out to my dark threads. Next time you disobey me we will pay a visit to the Dark Queen."

Rukia felt tears sting her eyes. She tightly shut her eyes to not give him the satisfaction.

Hichigo smirked her started kissing her neck. Rukia's face felt hot as she tried to go through with it. '_I can't listen to him; we have to go to my sister now! How can I do that when we're tied up together? Damn it!'_

For several heartbeats Rukia let Hichigo do what he wanted. The threads slowly started to disappear. Once Rukia felt the last trace of the thread leave their bodies she relaxed. Hichigo's lips slowly moved him to her jaw line. Up to her cheek. Then to her lips. Rukia's face burned when his tongue entered her mouth. She didn't dare kiss him back. When he pulled back and started looked at her chest Rukia narrowed her eyes. She brought back her arm quickly and snapped her fist into his face. Hichigo flew back from the impact. Once he was off of her Rukia didn't hesitate to run for the door. '_I'm not transporting!'_ she thought as she headed to the stairs.

Hichigo was behind her and got her in a rear naked choke hold. He tightened it enough for her to not breathe easily. "You are a real bitch, you know that?" he said angrily. "We'll see how you act when the Dark Queen sees you! I thought you loved me but clearly I was wrong! I'll make sure when we get there you be tortured until you die!"

Rukia smirked. "That's way better then being with and idiot like you!" Rukia might sound fearless but inside she was scared as hell when the Creature gripped her arm tightly and transported them to the dark realm.

* * *

LaRuki growled as she got her balance and her vision started to clear. She arched her back in a stretch as she unsheathed her claws. The dark threads circled around her like a cloak. Her fangs dripped with saliva and she got used to her surroundings.

"Now, let's see," she growled darkly, "What should I destroy while that stupid Pet is in my possession?" The black and white husky padded deeper into the woods. She lifted her nose into the air and scented out the place. Her eyes lit up when she smelled a group of teenagers sitting by a fire. "I found my-"LaRuki growled in anger as she tripped on her own paws. She shook the dirt off her muzzle. "Damn it!"

_'We are now going to the dark realm!'_ Hichigo's voice rang in her head.

"What the hell is he doing now?* LaRuki barked. "I want to kill those damn kids!" The dark husky stood up and bristled her fur. Just as she was about to head to her victims Hichigo's voice rang through her ears. '_LaRuki, you are to come with me! I'm sure DaRukia would love to meet you.'_

LaRuki rolled her eyes and sat down. '_No. I won't go. I have my own mission.'_

Hichigo's voice grew louder._ 'You are my-'_

_'I don't belong to you! We are not like those stupid Hunters; we are god damn Creatures! Do what you want; I'm going to kill some people like I'm made to do!'_

LaRuki growled as she tuned out the annoying Creature. "Stupid," she said under her breath.

* * *

Rukia felt cold. She had no idea where she was. She felt really dizzy. The Hunter slowly opened her eyes to see Hichigo smirk evilly at her. He held her bridal style, his arms wrapped around her. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she was about to yell at him when he snarled, "We're here. We're now in the Dark World. Would you like to meet your long lost sister?"

Rukia pushed herself out of his hold and fell on the ground. She slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings. Rukia looked confused. "Why is it-"

"Black? Oh, we thought it'd be cool if there was nothing but black everywhere. We are in barrier of blackness; black floors, black walls, black ceiling." He smirked. "Just wait until you see the torture chamber."

Rukia glared at him. She looked down at the floor and realized the ground was a mirror. "The floor changed into a mirror…"

Hichigo shrugged. "Creatures can change the atmosphere here. I felt like changing the floor into a mirror. That's why everything here is black; we can change it to anything we please. Watch closely now…"

Rukia gasped as the walls changed into a wall of blood. The blackness was now oozing with blood. It trickled all the way down onto the mirror floors. The smell ranked the air around them. Rukia held her breath as the blood slowly circled around her. "Stop it," she whispered.

"Why?" Hichigo growled.

"I said stop it!" Rukia yelled.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes at her. The blood stopped and disappeared. The wall was back to black. He looked up and smirked. "Well look who finally showed up."

Rukia looked up and gasped. In front of them was DaRukia. She had her scythe in her hand as she gave her sister a dead glare. "Hello, dear sister," she said coldly. She looked at Hichigo and her eyes lit up. "Hello there."

Hichigo smiled. "We meet at last, my Dark Lord." He ignored Rukia as he stepped closer to DaRukia. Rukia's twin sister yanked Hichigo's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Rukia shut her eyes tight as she waited for them to be done. It was a while when they pulled apart. Rukia opened her eyes. DaRukia glared at her and then looked back at Hichigo. "You are **way** sexier then I thought," she whispered seductively.

Hichigo bit the air. "I waited so long for this."

DaRukia smiled. I can't wait to-"

"I'm here to you know!" Rukia yelled.

DaRukia sighed as she stepped out of Hichigo's arms. "Oh, so sorry. I was busy with my long lost mate."

"He is not yours, he's mine!"

Hichigo chuckled. "Look, I'm flattered, but back at your house you hated my guts-"

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about Ichigo Kurosaki, the body you took!"

DaRukia rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I-"

Rukia stepped closer to her twin sister and slapped her in the face. "I HATE you. I wish-"

DaRukia yanked her scythe and pointed it in Rukia's face. "You better not mess with me; you seemed to have forgotten that I'm the leader of all Creatures. I could kill you right now. But I won't. I'd rather see you suffer." She turned and looked at Hichigo. "You. I want you to take her to the torture chamber."

"Where do you want her?"

DaRukia smiled darkly. "Chain her up to the wall. When you're done I want you to inject this into her." DaRukia handed the Creature a big needle. Hichigo smirked. "Yes, my Queen." Before he turned away he planted a kiss on her lips.

Rukia was about to run away when Hichigo grabbed her from behind and yanked her into a portal. Rukia screamed all the way into the torture room. DaRukia watched with amusement. "I'll finally have my revenge."


	26. Chapter 26

Rukia tried to fight back against Hichigo but before she knew it she was tied up against the wall. Hichigo changed the wall; it was now dripping with blood. '_I knew he would use that against me.'_ she thought as she winced at how tight the chains were. Both of her wrists and ankles were chained up. The floor remained a mirror. Rukia looked down and saw Hichigo…and a little bit of Ichigo. It was showing her that Ichigo was still fighting to get out!

Hichigo broke the silence, "So it had to come to this. I would've been great with you, Rukia." He shrugged. "No matter. Now I get to have your hot sister. But before I give you what ever is in this needle, I will give you this." Hichigo swooped in and kissed her. He kissed her so hard; Rukia couldn't pull away from him. She tried but he just kept pushing against her. His tongue slipped in and played with her tongue. Rukia bit down on his tongue and tasted blood. Hichigo pulled away with a growl. "Have it your way! I was giving you some pleasure before you're tortured. I was just being nice-"

"Oh shut up. Just give me the damn needle!" Rukia yelled. "You think you're so hot because you're using Ichigo's body. Well guess what, you're nothing! You're not real! You are just a stupid Creature! You will _never_ be loved-"

Hichigo slammed his fist by Rukia's face. He blocked her by trapping her in between his arms. "You don't know that. I loved you. Your sister loves me; that's why I've been trying to get here. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you." He leaned in so close; Rukia could feel his breath on her cheek. "I hope you get tortured so badly you'll go crazy from it."

Hichigo grabbed her arm roughly and slammed the needle into her vein. Rukia hissed in pain as the liquid went into her veins. "Have fun," Hichigo whispered into her ear.

Rukia closed her eyes. When she opened them Hichigo was gone. "Good riddance," she whispered drowsily. Her vision clouded with stars as she blacked out and hung from the chains.

* * *

DaRukia was splayed out on the floor; her dark purplish black hair layed out around her head. She smiled seductively as she sensed Hichigo coming from the torture chamber. "Hello, my love," she said.

Hichigo winked. "Hello, my devil. What chya doing down there?"

DaRukia smirked. "Waiting for you."

Hichigo blushed as he laughed darkly. "You don't have to wait anymore." He playfully growled as he leaped on top of DaRukia and looked kissed her. She gasped into the kiss as he pinned her down. '_He's going so fast!'_ she thought as she tried pull away to look at him. DaRukia couldn't so she gave up and kissed him back. Their tongues battled each other as Hichigo's hands roamed her body. One hand was riding up her leg with the dress part ripped up. DaRukia felt goosebumps on her skin and shivered at him touch. Hichigo pulled back and stuck his tongue at her. "You are truly the devil's daughter, my lord."

DaRukia blushed. "Thanks." She bit the air between them and chuckled. "You're a pretty god kisser. Are you sure I'm your first girlfriend?"

Hichigo flinched. He slowly got off of DaRukia and stared off in space. DaRukia sighed as she sat up and looked at him. "Tell me please." She said as she rested a hand on his back.

Hichigo looked at her, his black and yellow eyes annoyed. "It was one sided…"

DaRukia closed her eyes. "I'm not mad; as I watched you in the human world I noticed that you were a horny little Creature. Tell me who it was."

Hichigo took in a deep breath.

"You know I can tell when my Creatures lie to me." DaRukia said.

_'Great, now she's gonna know I was in love with her sister.'_ he thought.

"It…it was-" Hichigo's hand went on the side of his head as he yelled out in pain. "Damn it!" He growled inhuman as he pushed DaRukia off of him. "It's just the Hunter!" he yelled. "Don't worry, I know how to lose him!"

"Let me go with you-"

"No! No, I'm fine on my own! I'll just get a portal to let me go somewhere alone. I'll see ya soon."

DaRukia was about to argue but a swirling purplish portal appeared and Hichigo jumped in it. "Damn, it sucks that I don't know where my portals are going…"

* * *

Hichigo snarled, spit started coming out of his mouth. He was breathing hard as he tried to push Ichigo away. "Damn you!" he yelled. "Don't make me come in there and teach you a lesson!"

_'I'd like to see you try!'_ Ichigo growled.

Hichigo growled. "Alright, if that's what you want!" Hichigo looked around and found a fire hydrant attacked to the now fire wall. Hichigo was pissed so he wanted a fire wall. He yanked the fire hydrant from the wall and slammed it against his head. He blacked out as he collapsed on the fluffy floor. Red blood stained the pillow like floor as he went into unconsciousness.

* * *

In Rukia's tortured mind:

Rukia screamed as she found out that whatever was in the needle had worked. "I'm gonna kill you DaRukia!" she screamed. "I'm gonna cut you up with that damn scythe and slowly kill you! I hope you're enjoying your time now but wait until I get out of this mess!"

Rukia stopped yelling, her throat started hurting. "Damn," she whispered. Her fingers touched her neck and rubbed it. She cleared her throat as she learned her surroundings. It appeared she was in an underground basement. It smelled like dust and decay. There so many spider webs surrounding Rukia, she felt like they were crawling on her. Rukia saw a light from a corner in the dark basement. She slowly headed to the light.

Rukia hid behind a corner and peeked. She gasped at what she saw. Tears started forming in her eyes. Byakuya was tied down on a metal table, his arms, ankles, and neck were tied down to the table with rope. He looked like he was asleep. His shirt was off, showing his toned up muscles and early scars. Rukia desperately wanted to save him but a cat Creature came in. She had dark purple hair, brown sugar skin, and cat's ears coming from her head. Her tail whisked back and forth as she smirked at Rukia's step brother. '_Rangiku told me she killed him! Am I about to witness his death?'_

Rukia ignored her doubts and jumped in front of her brother. "Leave him alone-"Rukia gasped as the Creature's hand went through her body and touched Byakuya's face. '_She can't see me.'_ she thought. Rukia quickly went on the other end of the table and tried to grip her step brother's hand. A tear fell when her hand went through his. The drop went through Byakuya's hand. Rukia gritted her teeth as Yoruichi caressed Byakuya's face in her paw. He claws were unsheathed, leaving a scratch on his cheek.

"Seems like he's asleep," murmured Yoruichi. She bent down and licked his cheek with her cat like tongue. "To bad you're not a real Creature. I can't just let you get away with killing my friends. Trust me, this will hurt me more then it'll hurt you." Her amber eyes were sad and exited at the same time. She turned around, her tail brushing against his body, as she searched for a knife.

Rukia couldn't stop the tears from falling. '_Why am I see this?'_ Rukia shut her eyes._ 'Damn DaRukia! She's torturing me by showing my Byakuya's death! I can't do anything!'_

The Creature turned around and smiled darkly as she licked the deadly knife. It gleamed in the light as Yoruichi glanced at her prey. "I'm sorry," she whispered over his lips. She lightly kissed his lips. As she kissed him she also brought down the knife and sliced open his throat. Blood splattered on her skin and hair. It dripped down the metal table. Yoruichi broke the kiss and smirked. She licked the blood off of her lips. "Love you," she growled as she dug the knife deeper into the wound. Blood squirted all over the Yoruichi and Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror as her step brother's blood covered her. It felt hot and sticky as she froze with horror. Her step brother lied dead and butchered on the table. Rukia wanted to get out so bad. She screamed in agony as he knees buckled onto the floor. She screamed loudly as she tried to get rid of the images of Byakuya's death. "Byakuya!" she yelled.

* * *

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Hichigo. His eyes narrowed as the bastard finally appeared. Hichigo looked really pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "I'm trying to bump uglies with DaRukia, and you're trying-"

"This body is mine, not yours." Ichigo said coolly.

Hichigo didn't have time to move when Ichigo transported himself and slammed his fist into his face. Hichigo flew back and landed on the floor. Blood dripped from his nose as he looked up. "Doing cheap shots, huh?" Hichigo snarled. He wiped the blood off with his hand and spat. "You piece of sh-"

Ichigo quick stepped to Hichigo and slammed his knee into his face. Hichigo's head slammed on the building beneath them. Ichigo quickly grabbed the collar of Hichigo's shirt and repeatedly punched him. Blood splattered out, landing on Ichigo's face. His knuckled hurt like hell, but he wanted to win so he could save Rukia.

"I thought you were stronger than this," Ichigo taunted. "Your white skin lands on my thighs now." Ichigo growled because there was a painful white line on his thighs.

Hichigo spat blood out from his mouth. "Just…wait…till…my…form-"Ichigo punched him in the jaw.

"Like hell I'm waiting! You're too weak to hit me! I'm leaving." Ichigo's amber eye and yellow and black eye glowed with anger and hate. "I hate what you've done to me, Rukia, and Maple. I _despise_ you."

* * *

Ichigo attempted to transport out of his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of the torture chamber (he knows because Hichigo knows). Just as he shut his eyes he felt speed and wind. When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Rukia hanging from chains, blood staining her clothes and face.

"Rukia!" He quickly went to her side and held her up. She went limp in his arms. "Damn it"

Ichigo looked at her right arm and noticed her vein was bright purple. "What the hell did they do to her?" Ichigo looked at Rukia's face and gritted his teeth. He held her face in both of his hands and said as calm as he could, "Rukia, wake up! I'm back!"


	27. Chapter 27

Rukia coughed out blood as she stared up at her attacker. It was Ulquiorra, the Creature that came to her house for school work. He smiled darkly at her as he yanked her by the hair and shook her. "Come on," he taunted, "attack me. Kill like before!"

Rukia clenched her jaw. "You-you're not real!" she whispered. "This…this is only a dream. I dream that I can't wake up from."

Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes and threw her against the wall. "You're no fun." The dead Creature glanced at her one last time over his shoulder before he exploded with green blood. The sticky blood landed on Rukia and it burned her like acid. She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. The pain hurt so bad, it felt like her skin was boiling.

Rukia closed her eyes and felt wind surround her. She opened her eyes. What lies in from of her was Ichigo. He was on his back, holding on to life as he bled out on the grass. Rukia cried out as she ran over to him, taking his bleeding hand in hers. There was a giant hole on his chest; the hole was so bad, you can see his bones and tissues. Red blood poured out of his wound, turning the grass red. Ichigo tried to talk but started drowning in his own blood as the thick red liquid escaped from his mouth.

Fresh tears stung Rukia's eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding. "This isn't real!" she said in between hiccups. "This is _NOT_ real!" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut as she gave up on cleaning the blood. She squeezed his hand so tight her knuckles turned white. "Damn it! I want to wake up! I can't take this anymore-"The petite Hunter shrieked as Ichigo pushed her. He pinned her under his hips. He laughed menacingly as he gripped her wrists tightly. Blood poured out of the wound on his chest, landing on top of Rukia. The blood was still warm as it touched Rukia's skin. Rukia screamed over and over again. She tried thrashing him off but he was too heavy. Ichigo smiled, his smile went so far to his ears inhuman like, and said, "You're gonna die. I'm gonna kill you myself."

Rukia didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't want anymore torture trails. She wanted to go home! She wanted Ichigo back!

Rukia went limp and tried to ignore the illusion. She tried to ignore how tight Ichigo clenched her bruised wrists. She ignored when his blood covered her whole body and drenched her face. She ignored the tears threatening to fall. She tried to ignore the threats Ichigo was making. She ignored Ichigo's hot, decaying breath on her face. Rukia was so done. The Hunter even tried to stop breathing as she held her breath. Blackness started to engulf her as her lungs begged for air. She welcomed it willingly. "Byakuya, Hisana, I'm coming home," she whispered.

"Rukia! Wake up! I'm back! It's me, Ichigo!"

Rukia's eyes flew open as she heard a voice in her head. No, it was HIS voice she heard. Ichigo Kurosaki's voice.

"Rukia, please!" He begged.

Rukia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to fill back her lungs. "I'm coming, Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo gasped as Rukia's clothes started to stain with blood. Her face was now with dried blood, her hair sticky with the red cells.

"Ru-Rukia?" he whispered. He looked down and lifted her shirt up a little to show her belly. No wound. Just a stain. Ichigo pulled the shirt down and held her face. No scratches just dried up blood. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and brought her close to him. Her arms and ankles were chained up to the wall, so he only held her body.

Ichigo ignored a stray tear that fell from his cheek. "Don't leave me," he whimpered. His voice shook and his body shaked as Rukia started to feel cold.

"Rukia please wake up! It's me, Ichigo!" He pulled back and rested his head in her hair. "Please!" he whispered.

Ichigo held her tightly, trying to warm her up. He kissed her head and breathed her in. "Don't leave me."

"Ichi-Ichi…go?"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes wide with shock. He had to blink a couple of times to see if what he saw was real. Rukia's violet orbs looked up at him weakly. He lips were caked with dried blood as she tried to talk. A stray tear drop fell from Ichigo's eyes and landed on Rukia. "Why….why are you…cr-crying, you idiot?"

Instead of answering he smiled down at her and held her tightly. Rukia winced but loved the feeling of his strong arms around her. Tears threatened to fall but she didn't care.

"I thought you were dead," Ichigo said. "What the hell did they do to you, midget?"

"I…I'll…tell you…when you….remove these chains…." she said weakly.

Once Ichigo broke the chains from the wall and freed Rukia, Ichigo scooped her in his arms again. They stayed like that for several heartbeats.

Ichigo smirked. "Guess I can't kiss you yet."

Rukia looked up at him "Why?"

"You're covered in blood from the illusions."

"Oh…" Rukia looked away.

Ichigo held her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks." Rukia gave him a weak smile.

Ichigo held her again, resting his head in her raven hair. "Now tell me what happened to we can kick their asses."

Rukia sat on his lap and wrapped her weak arms around his neck and told him what the needle made her see. Ichigo's eyes turned from worry to seriously pissed off. Ichigo scooped Rukia up and stood up.

"I have one more question," he said coolly. "Why is the floor a mirror and the walls are dripping blood?"

Rukia sighed. "Creatures can make the floors and walls change to whatever they please. Hichigo did this."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He walked to a portal that Hichigo left open. '_Dumb ass'_ Ichigo thought.

The Hunter looked at Rukia in his arms. "Are you alright, do you want me to carry you or do you think you can walk?" he asked gently. "I could heal you and then we can launch our attack."

Rukia nuzzled into him. "Could you heal me? I'm not 100% yet."

Ichigo kissed her head. "Of course. When I'm done I'll call Maple."

* * *

Maple took in deep breaths as she tried to regain her balance and understand her surroundings. Her body ached, she had a torn ear, and blood dripped from her nose. She whimpered as she tried to move her legs. "Damn it!"

The red and white husky opened her blue eyes. "Good. No dead bodies." Maple sniffed the air and found a wolf scent. Her ears flattened. "Did that god damn Creature fought with wolves?!"

Maple sighed as she barked. She waited a while until she heard a howl. Maple gasped as a large brown wolf appeared. It growled at her until it realized it wasn't the black and white husky it fought.

Maple whimpered as the wolf came closer. "Go away!" she snarled. "Damn, that's not a dog, it's a wolf. Of course it won't understand me-"

"I can understand you."

Maple's eyes widened in shock. "H-how?! I'm a dog-"

"I smell wolf in you." The dark wolf growled. "I don't know how that's possible, you're just a mutt." He said it in a joking manner but Maple didn't care.

"Well, you're a-a-a…um…shut up!" Maple's ears felt hot as she tried to stand up but fell back on the muddy ground.

The dark brown wolf circled it. "My name's Channing."

Maple bared her fangs. "I don't care! Just help me out!"

Channing's tail whisked back and forth. "I will once you tell me your name."

Maple rolled her eyes. "Maple. Now help me! I feel like I've fought a bear!"

The brown wolf's light brown eyes lighted up with humor. Channing padded up to her and sniffed her legs. His ear twitched. Channing brought his muzzle to her ear and said, "I know what you are."

Maple flinched. "What do you mean? I'm just a dog-"

"No you're not. You're a Pet for a Hunter like me."

Maple growled. "Hey, just wait a minute-"

"I know because I see you with your Master. His name is Ichigo Kuorsaki."

"If you're a Pet then why are you a wolf?"

Channing sighed. "I'm stuck in this form. When my Hunter died in that mass murder from the Creatures I was in my true form. I was fighting one of the Creatures outside of the Hunter House. His name was Kaien Shiba."

Maple whined. "I'm so sorry-"

"Save it. I know a way to heal you. Stay still."

Maple did as she was told. Channing rubbed his muzzle against her legs. A green glow appeared around his muzzle as he healed her. Several heart beats later he pulled away and the glow disappeared. "Now try moving your legs."

Maple was to shocked to move. "You-you have healing powers?!"

Channing nodded. "Yep. My Master made me learn it."

"Cool."

Channing smirked. "Now get up."

Maple sighed as she stood up. *There isn't any pain!* "Wow! You really healed me." She looked up. "Thanks."

Channing nodded. "No problem. I'm just happy to meet my own kind. All of these wolves out in the forest are stupid! All they think about is being a complete douche."

Maple laughed. Her blue eyes gleamed at Channing.

_'Maple! We need you here!'_

Maple started. '_Don't scare me Master!'_

_'Sorry, but we're in the middle of destroying all Creatures here! Get your ass here now!'_

_'Wait, Ichigo! I found something amazing! There's another Pet! His name is Channing, but he's stuck in his true form. His Master died in the Hunter House when the Creatures attacked them. Can he come?'_

She heard Ichigo sigh. '_Bring him. Hurry up.'_ Then he was gone.

Maple wagged her tail. "Come with me!"

Channing narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"My Master and I are gonna kill the leader of all Creatures. We're gonna save the world. You want to avenge your Master, right?"

Channing nodded.

"Well, come on then!"

Channing padded up to her. The pair transported themselves to where Ichigo and Rukia were.


	28. Chapter 28

Rukia sighed in relief when Ichigo finished healing her. She felt good as new. "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo kissed her cheek. "No problem. It sucks that you're still covered in blood though."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That's how we're gonna trick DaRukia. She's gonna think I'm still out of it."

"What about me, I'm not Hichigo?"

Rukia frowned. "Hmmm…Um…You know how one of your eyes is black and yellow?"

Ichigo nodded.

"We can use that. You'll pretend to be Hichigo."

"Rukia, my skin isn't white-"

"We'll say that Ichigo is still fighting his way out. You're still Hichigo, just different looking." Rukia smiled. "Now to convince my sister so, you need to do the voice."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "What voice?"

"You know! (trys to imitate Hichigo) 'Hi, my name is Hichigo! I like to take control over everyone, and I loves making out with Rukia-'"

Ichigo placed a hand over her lips. "Alright, Rukia! That's a good way to piss me off." The ginger Hunter turned around and pouted.

Rukia sighed and crawled over and faced Ichigo. "I'm sorry," she said in her normal face. "Now don't be a baby! We have to kill my sister! Just try and make the voice."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He took in a deep breath and said (just like Hichigo), "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep, my Queen."

Rukia burst out laughing. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What?!"

"You-you sound just like _*giggles*_ him! That's so-so sc-scary! Bwhaaa!"

Ichigo grinned a little. "I sound like him because I _AM_ him, midget. Am I good enough to fool your sis?"

Rukia wiped her eyes. "Yes! You're great!"

Ichigo smiled. "Alright. Now all we have to do is wait for-"

"Waiting for me?" Maple appeared behind Ichigo. Ichigo's brown eyes widened in surprise as he yipped in shock. Maple smirked at her Master as he quickly sat up and faced her. "Maple, what the hell! Don't scare me like that-"

Maple licked her Master on the cheek. "Oh, shut up! I'm here and that's all that matters!"

Rukia was looking at the bear-like dark brown wolf. It's amber eyes looked right back at her. He nodded. Rukia smiled. "Maple," she said, "who's your friend?"

Maple looked at Rukia and gasped. "Rukia, what happened to you?!" She growled lowly as she sniffed Rukia.

"I'm fine, just some stupid illusion torture. Tell us who that wolf is."

Maple narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "His name is Channing. He's a Pet stuck in his true form. His Master died when the Creatures attacked the House of Hunters. Only I can understand him."

Channing padded up to the Hunters and sniffed them. Maple looked at the Pet and nodded.

She looked back at her Master and said, "He says hello and that he's ready to avenge his Master."

Ichigo patted Channing on the head. "Welcome to our group."

Channing's bushy tail swished to the side.

"Good," Rukia said. "I think we're ready."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia flew out of the portal and landed with a thud against a wall. They stood up and check for any bumps.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed quietly. He had a bump on his head. "Who knew going through portals hurt!"

Rukia closed her eyes. "I'm dizzy!"

Ichigo laughed. "Me too."

Rukia opened an eye and looked at her ginger Hunter. She gave him a small smile. "Don't talk like that; you have to sound like Hichigo." Rukia stepped closer to him. "Is he fighting in your head now?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I beat him up pretty badly and placed a curse on him. If he trys to get out…well…you don't want to know."

Rukia blinked. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Yep." Ichigo held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Just remember, whatever I do right now, I won't mean it."

"Got chya." Rukia got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

Ichigo smiled into the kiss. "I love you too." Ichigo opened his arms. "Now come on. I'll carry you."

Rukia wrapped and arm around his neck and hopped into his arms. Ichigo looked into her tired violet orbs. "You have to act like your unconscious."

Rukia nodded. She smiled sadly up at him before she shut her eyes and went limp. Ichigo kissed her neck, causing her to giggle. "Shhh, don't talk midget. You'll give us away," he teased her playfully. He kissed her neck one more time before kissing her cheek. "Let's go," he whispered against her skin.

_'Ready, Ichigo?'_ Maple asked.

_'Yeah, I'm on my way. You and Channing follow but don't get caught. I'll say 'the word' and then you and he attack. Good luck.'_

Ichigo heard Maple bark in his head. He took in a deep breath and tried to find DaRukia's Creature pressure. It's cold, dark energy lead a path to where she was. According to the path, DaRukia was in the through the portal that appeared in front of them. Its swirling different purples into a whirlpool, ordering 'Hichigo' to come through.

Ichigo blinked and got into character.'_I am so thankful for those acting classes'_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Rukia and growled, "I'm on my way."_ 'Damn, I do sound like Hichigo!'_

Ichigo jumped out the portal and gave Rukia a squeeze. DaRukia was standing right in front of him, smiling darkly at her. "Where have you been-Oh my God! What happened to you?!"

Ichigo cleared his throat and said, "What do you mean?"

DaRukia rolled her eyes. "Your skin! Your hair! It's-it's not white! Your skin in now like a human and your hair is that filthy orange color your Hunter possesses!"

_'What a bitch!'_ Ichigo thought angrily. He ignored it and said darkly, "That damn Ichigo Kurosaki's what happened! He tried to escape, but I have to recharge and save my energy. Slowly I will look like myself, my Queen." He smirked. "I'm still the same old Hichigo."

DaRukia smiled. "You also have my dear sister." She motioned to Rukia. "Why did you bring her out of the torture room?" Her large dark eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Ichigo blinked and smirked. "She was getting all bloody on my nice mirror floors. She won't be able to see herself when she wakes up."

DaRukia stepped closer to him and ran her cold hand up his arm. "Well done, my lover," she whispered sexily. "Why don't you make these floors into a mirror for us?"

Ichigo started. '_I wasn't prepared for this!'_ He blinked and looked at DaRukia who was dangerously close to his face. "Not now," he said. "Maybe later. I came here for you, my lord."

DaRukia licked his neck. Ichigo shivered as she whispered against his neck, "Then play with me, forget about that petty little Hunter."

Ichigo blushed as DaRukia smirked. "Just throw Miss Rukia on the ground. It won't harm her…until she wakes up." DaRukia twirled around and whispered something, making her scythe pop up in her hand.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. '_Sorry'_ he thought as he dropped her on the ground. He could hear her gasp as she landed with a thud. Blood started flowing from above her eye. She kept her eyes shut as Ichigo walked away from her and went to the leader of all Creatures side. He quickly stole a glance at Rukia who reached in her back pocket for her sword.

_'I have to make sure DaRukia is looking away from Rukia'_ Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. '_Damn it!'_

DaRukia stopped and was about to face him, which meant she was going to see Rukia.

Ichigo thought quickly and spun her around so she faced him. DaRukia brought her scythe around his neck and pulled her end so their foreheads touched. "Why are you so damn tall?" she asked.

"Wh-who knows?" Ichigo stammered. His vision tells him Rukia was starting to stand up. An icy chill filled the area.

"Do you feel that?" DaRukia asked as a puff of chilly air escaped her lips.

"What?" Of course he knew!

"That cold feeling-mmph!" Ichigo slammed his lips against hers. Ichigo could feel the sharpness of the scythe ease as she dropped it and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. He felt her tongue enter his mouth as he gasped. '_Ughhh!' _he thought as he fought back the urge to pull away. '_I hope Rukia won't get pissed off!'_

* * *

Rukia wiped some of the blood off her face as it dripped off her chin. She felt the welcoming icy chill as Sode No Shirayuki took its form._ 'Good thing there's only us three and the Pets in here,'_ she thought as she tried to stand up. '_If there were more Creatures we'd be in trouble!'_

Rukia blinked a couple of times to stop the dizziness. '_Get up, here's your chance!'_ Rukia shook her head, causing blood to drop on the black floor. Rukia got up slowly and glanced at her sword. She squeezed the hilt tightly as she got ready. The petite Hunter turned around and almost dropped her sword at what she saw. A couple of feet from her, she saw Ichigo kissed DaRukia. Her scythe was on the floor as she held on to Ichigo tightly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. '_Who the hell does she think she is!'_ "I'm gonna kill you!" she whispered quietly. She got so angry; the room dropped its temperature. Rukia breathed, she saw chilly smoke come out of her mouth. Rukia didn't think what she was going; she stomped over to her sister and got ready to attack.

The Hunter grabbed DaRukia by the hair and pulled her away from her lip lock with Ichigo. She didn't have time to look at Ichigo, she was focused on her sister. Rukia growled as she pushed her sword into DaRukia's chest. Blood splattered onto her face as she pushed the sword deeper.

DaRukia's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Rukia. Blood trailed from her lips as she smirked. Before Rukia could finish her, smoke surrounded DaRukia. When the smoke disappeared DaRukia was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

"Were you trying to **KILL ME**?!"

Rukia gasped as she looked up. DaRukia was hovering above her, about 15 feet in the air. Blood dripped from her wound, landing right by Rukia. DaRukia spat blood.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" DaRukia yelled in fury. "You were supposed to be-" DaRukia blinked. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You woke up. The only way you could wake up was.-" DaRukia glared at Ichigo. She snarled at him. "What did you do to Hichigo?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo cleared his throat and started making his voice sound like his inner Creature, "I don't know what you're talking about, my Queen-"

DaRukia side stepped so she was right in front of Ichigo. "You are **LYING**!" The scream made his orange hair fly back. "You bastard!" Dark sticky threads appeared around Ichigo's neck, choking him. The threads tightened around his throat, blood started flowing. Ichigo feels onto the floor and tried desperately to rip the darkness off of him.

Rukia screamed out. Before she could jump to his side, darkness circled her. The threads wounded themselves around her body, leaving thin scratches on her skin. Blood started to drip onto the floor as her skin burned. The Hunter yelled out in pain as she dropped to her knees. DaRukia laughed happily. "What are you gonna do now?" she yelled out. "You two are gonna die!"

Ichigo felt tears sting his eyes as the threads choked him tighter. He started seeing stars engulf his vision. He almost gave in when he heard his Pet's voice in his mind. '_Master! Don't give up! Just say the word! I'll help! Don't you dare die on me!'_

Ichigo choked out as he grabbed the collar of darkness and tried to loosen it. It worked a little, but not a lot. He spat out blood. Then, as he took in air, he said weakly, "Fo-forest." Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried to fight the threads. Ichigo almost gave up when he heard howls from a wolf. His wolf.

Channing ran over to him and rip the darkness off of his neck. Ichigo took a big gasp of air. He could feel the air rush into his lungs as the big wolf brought his muzzle to his wound. A green glow circled his muzzle and Ichigo's neck. The wound was quickly healing and closing. Ichigo smiled at the Pet. "Thanks," he said. The wolf nodded and ran over to help Rukia.

DaRukia snarled in rage. "Yoruichi!" She yelled. "Come here and help me fight!" DaRukia closed her eyes and slowly opened them, revealing that her eyes were now all black.

RiRuka leaped as high as she could and grabbed the Creature's leg with her mouth. DaRukia cried out as she clamped her jaws on her leg and bright her down to the floor. DaRukia landed loudly and heard something crack. She coughed out blood and was about to pull her leg free when the white wolf yanked her and threw her across the area. RiRuka showed her fangs at DaRukia.

DaRukia snarled. "You think your mutts will save you?!" DaRukia called to her scythe. The weapon flew to her hand. She pointed it at RiRuka. "Alarte ascender!" A dark purple power appeared from the scythe and landed on RiRuka. The wolf yelped out as she flew high in the air. Blood came out of her mouth. Dark threads circled the Pet's muzzle. The wolf whined as she was thrown to the ground. RiRuka tried to break free of the dark threads but failed. RiRuka side stepped to the Pet and kicked its head. RiRuka wasn't prepared when Channing leaped at her and pinned her to the ground with his huge paws. He roared in her face as he dug his paw on her throat.

While her sister was trapped, Rukia ran to RiRuka's side and got out her sword. The cut the thread off of the injured wolf. "RiRuka," she whispered urgently. "RiRuka!" The Pet was unresponsive. Rukia turned her head to Ichigo. He came over quickly and rested his head in between the wolf's neck.

_'RiRuka?'_

_'Ma-Master?'_

_'I'm here, are you okay? Can you go on?'_

RiRuka growled. '_I'm fine. That bitch is going down! I just…I just need some time. I got winded when she threw me. My muzzle hurts a little.'_

Ichigo gently touch her muzzle. The wolf growled._ 'I'll heal you as fast as I can.' _Ichigo hovered his hand over her muzzle. "Heal," he whispered. A green glow appeared and a warm feeling circled her wound. Ichigo's palms felt hot as he focused on the wound. They could hear Channing and DaRukia fighting as the wound healed instantly. Ichigo let go of the breath he held as he released the healing spell. The white wolf blinked up at her master. '_Go. I'll find my out to attack'_ RiRuka told her Master. '_You and Rukia go fight. When Yoruichi comes out me and Channing will distract her.'_

_'No. You will fight with me to distract Yoruichi. I want to avenge Byakuya. She killed Rukia's brother. Channing and Rukia will fight DaRukia. Got it?'_

The wolf snarled. '_Yes, Master.'_

* * *

Rukia listened to Ichigo's plan. Personally, she'd rather fight Yoruichi but Ichigo thought it was right that he'd do it for her. Rukia sidestepped near DaRukia who was trying not to get torn to pieces by Channing. The dark brown wolf was fighting like a warrior. DaRukia had her scythe protecting her from the wolf's jaws. She held it across her, shielding her from the Pet. She was…laughing? Why is she laughing at the face of death?!

"Come on little pup!" DaRukia yelled. "Come get me! You got me where you wanted! I'm not even gonna try to kill you! Come on! Kill me!"

Channing growled so loud spit started drooling from his mouth. His amber eyes blazed with anger as he tried to bite her throat, but the scythe kept him away from her. The scythe blocked his way into attacked her.

Rukia stalked slowly to the fight. She was in front of them, Channing facing her.

Her sword felt cold in her fingertips as she got closer. A bead of sweat and blood dripped from her chin. She could see DaRukia's face now. Rukia stared down at her with pure hatred. Channing gave no sign to tell her he knew she was there; he was so focused on his prey.

Rukia was one step away from DaRukia. The leader of all Creatures seemed focused on Channing. "You filthy mutt!" she screamed up. "You're not even trying!"

Channing dug his paw deeper into her throat causing her to choke on her words. DaRukia pushed her scythe to the Pet's throat, making him loosen on her.

Rukia used that moment to point Sode no Shirayuki at DaRukia. Frost glittered from her sword as she got ready to attack. "San no mai-"

DaRukia quickly grabs Rukia's foot and trips her. The Creature pulled in her legs and kicked the powerful Pet off of her. Channing howled in surprise as he was thrown in the air, landing a couple of feet away. He growled and was about to run back when DaRukia stood up and stomped her foot in Rukia's ribs. The Hunter yelled out in pain as DaRukia dug her foot in her ribs. "One step closer and I'll kill her!" she said calmly.

Channing roared. The wind ruffled DaRukia's hair back. "I mean it!" To prove her point she grabbed her scythe and pointed it at Rukia's cheek. The point cut into her skin, stinging Rukia's cheek as a trail of blood ran down.

Channing growled. He bared his fangs at her.

"G-go help Ichigo!" Rukia choked out. "Go now!"

Channing growled but did as he was told.

* * *

Ichigo wiped blood from his mouth as he hunted down this so called Yoruichi. He knew she was there, he can sense her Creature energy. "Where are you?" he whispered. RiRuka sniffed the air. '_Be careful Ichigo, I heard she's a shape shifter.'_

_'What can she shift into?'_

_'I might be wrong, but I heard-'_

"Meow!"

Ichigo looked down to see a black cat with large green eyes.

"Why is there a cat here?" he asked.

The cat titled its head to the side.

_'Careful Master.'_ RiRuka warned. '_It could be-'_

The cat started rubbing its face against Ichigo's legs. Ichigo smiled as he pat the cat on the head. "I think it likes me!" He said as he picked up the cat. He held it against his chest.

_'Ichigo, I think you should put the cat down-'_

"This cat is harmless!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his Pet. "You're just jealous!"

RiRuka growled, her snow white fur bristling to twice its size._ 'Why the hell would I be jealous of a stupid feline! You know I hate cats! Now listen to me when I say that cat is dangerous!'_

Ichigo frowned. To prove his point, he moved the cat high to his face. He rubs his face against the cats. The black feline was purring. "You call that dangerous?" he said calmly. "This cat-"The black cat yowled and started scratching Ichigo's face. Ichigo yelled out as he tried to remove the cat from his face.

RiRuka just sat there. '_Told you!'_ she said stubbornly. '_You don't trust me!'_

"I'm sorry! Help!" Ichigo cried out as the cats claws landed on his cheek. Blood flew out of his face, landing on the cat's face. The cat licked the blood and snarled.

_'You have to say 'RiRuka, my dearest and loyal Pet, you were right and I, Ichigo Kurosaki, was wrong'!_'

"Like hell *Ah!* I would! You stupid mutt come here and help!"

_'I'm waiting!'_

Ichigo growled as he pulled the cat's tail, making it angrier. "FINE! RiRuka, my dearest and loyal Pet, you were right and I, Ichigo Kurosaki, was wrong! Now help me damn it!" he said quickly.

RiRuka smirked. '_Thank you.'_

The cat landing scratches all over Ichigo's face. Blood dripped onto the black floor. RiRuka ran to Ichigo and roared at the cat. The cat yowled and collapsed on the floor. The feline ran as far away as it could. The Hunter and Pet could hear weird sounds coming from where the cat was. Ichigo glared at his Pet. "You are so dead when this is over," he said through gritted teeth.

RiRuka wagged her tail. '_I love you too Master.'_

All of a sudden the cat started growing. The silhouette stood on it's hind legs, growing arms and legs. Ichigo and RiRuka's eyes were wide with shock when the transformation was over.

"Show yourself!" Ichigo ordered.

Soft laughter came from the silhouette.

RiRuka bared her fangs.

"Come out now!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Alright, fine! But I have to warn you what you see might shock you." Out of the shadows came out a young woman with light brown skin. She had her dark purplish hair in a ponytail with cat hairs popping from her head. She smirked as she was in full view. The woman grinned. She was completely naked. Ichigo blushed madly and turned around.

"Wh-where are your clothes!" he yelled.

The woman smirked. "Obviously not on me. I just transformed from a cat. Why don't you turn around, you might never get a chance to see a beautiful naked woman."

Ichigo blushed harder. "No! I don't want to see! Put on some damn clothes!"

The woman sighed. "Fine."

Ichigo heard a chime sound. He jumped when the Creature said, "You can turn around now young man."

Ichigo slowly turned around, his hands blocking his eyes. He slowly lowered them. She was wearing a bright orange tank top with long black work out pants. She smirked at him. "Better?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good. Well I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Yoruichi. And I'm gonna kill you."


	30. Chapter 30

Ichigo smirked. "You are gonna kill me?"

Yoruichi nodded and licked her lips. "Yep."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The cat Creature sighed. "To bad you're cute."

Ichigo opened his eyes. The Creature gasped when she noticed that his other eye was black and yellow. "Well if you kill me you kill your leader's boy toy. She won't like that one bit."

Yoruichi hissed. "Damn it your right!" Her cat ears twitched in annoyance.

_'Ichigo, don't provoke her.'_ RiRuka warned.

_'She can't kill me, my Creature is too important to DaRukia.'_ he reassured his Pet.

The cat Creature narrowed her cat-like eyes. "I can still damage you."

Ichigo took a step back. "Damn, I forgot."_ 'RiRuka, attack her. Cats hate dogs-'_

_'I'm not an effin dog; I'm a wolf Ichigo! This is my true form-'_

_'Yeah, yeah, whatever! Go get her!'_ Ichigo ordered.

Yoruichi side stepped quickly. She was now on Ichigo's back, her cat claws sheathed. She purred as she pressed them to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo slammed his back onto the floor, causing the Creature to gasp and loosen her grip. One of her claws scratched his neck. Ichigo hissed in pain as he pulled himself up and slammed her again. She was winded by the time she escaped. She side step back a couple of steps. Ichigo could tell she was having a hard time breathing. She growled deep in her throat as she pounced at the Hunter. Ichigo was gonna block when his white wolf leaped over him and grabbed the Creatures neck in her mouth. She bit into her neck hard; blood started dripping.

Yoruichi hissed loudly and dug her claws into RiRuka's cheek, right below her right eye. The wolf released her hold and howled in pain. Yoruichi's claws was still in the wolf's face; the Creature pulled down her paw, leaving a deep wound on her face. She laughed evilly as she back handed springed away from the Pet.

'RiRuka!' Ichigo glanced worriedly at his Pet.

The stubborn Pet saw stars dance in her vision. Blood dripped down her wound, making puddles on the floor. She slipped in her blood and whimpered. She grew unconscious.

Yoruichi meowed in triumph. "To bad my claws have poison tips!"

Ichigo quickly healed his scratch on his neck. The scratch tingled as it disappeared. He knew it was too late to heal his Pet; she was knocked out. He wanted to at least remove the poison, but he couldn't with this Creature. The Pet's breathing was growing quick as she was slowly dieing. _'I can't loose you too!'_ Ichigo thought. He narrowed his eyes at Yoruichi. Ichigo quickly went to his Pet and was about to remove the poison when he heard Yoruichi yowl. He glanced behind him to see her leap at him, eyes full of deep hatred. Ichigo would die for his Pet; he closed his eyes and was ready to face the blow. Instead, he heard something landing on the ground. He opened his eyes to see Channing on top of the Creature. The Pet glanced at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo nodded as he placed his hands on his Pet's face. He started the healing process of removing the poison by sucking it out. His hands were hot as the process went on. He felt his energy start to drain.

Channing didn't hesitate to attack. Before Yoruichi could move, he bit down hard on her throat, finishing what RiRuka couldn't. He planted a paw on her chest to keep her from moving. Blood squirted everywhere as he teared her throat apart. Blood flew at his face as he felt her trying to move.

The Creature took her last dying breath before she stopped moving. Blood gurgled from her throat as it spilled onto the floor. Channing pulled back. 'I did what I had to do.' Blood stained his muzzle as he jumped off the corpse. He padded to Ichigo.

"Oh, hey-" Ichigo noticed how gory the wolf looked. "What happened?"

The wolf nodded to behind him. Ichigo followed his direction and gasped. The cat Creature's throat was ripped apart, blood was pooled around her. Her emerald green eyes stared at nothing, her mouth parted in a silent growl. Ichigo looked the Pet that killed her. "You're a true warrior."

Channing nodded. He gently pushed Ichigo away from RiRuka. His muzzle started to glow a soft green as he touched RiRuka's wound. The Pet glared at Ichigo, as if saying he wasn't needed here.

"I guess I'll go help Rukia." Ichigo said. He glanced at his Pet one more time before going in the direction where Rukia was.

* * *

DaRukia smirked down at her sister. Her foot was still pressed deep into her ribs. Rukia could barely breathe; one of her ribs might be broken.

DaRukia narrowed her eyes. "You are a pathetic excuse of a Hunter."

Rukia spat blood at her. DaRukia snarled. She kicked Rukia in the ribs, causing her to shriek in pain. "You can't even handle a broken rib!" DaRukia kicked her in the same spot again. "Where's that tough little girl that threatened to kill me? Huh? Where! Is! She-?!"

Rukia grabbed her sister's leg and twisted it so hard she heard it snap. Rukia twisted it more until she heard another snap. DaRukia screamed in pain as she fell onto the floor. Rukia quickly grabbed her sword and pinned DaRukia to the floor. Before her sister could grab her scythe, Rukia kicked it away from her. DaRukia roared up at her sister. DaRukia reached up and grabbed Rukia's neck, choking her. Rukia scratched her sister's hands, trying to loosen her hard grip. DaRukia snarled as she squeezed harder, trying to choke the life out of Rukia. Rukia started to see black dots in her vision. She quickly looked at her sword and pointed it at DaRukia's neck. The point dug into her throat, causing t to bleed. DaRukia called to her dark threads, they started wounding their way up Rukia's arms. Rukia felt them dig into her skin as blood trailed down her arms onto her sword.

"Just give up!" DaRukia yelled. "You and your friend are gonna die! I will rule the world and destroy man kind! The world will become my living hell-!"

The air around them started to freeze. They could start seeing their breath as they breathed. Their teeth started chattering as DaRukia looked around nervously. The dark sticky threads stopped and slowly backed away from Rukia's skin. A trail of blood escaped Rukia's lips. "You have _no_ idea why it become cold, do you?" she asked.

DaRukia narrowed her eyes. Her hands loosened as the coldness stopped her from choking Rukia. Rukia swallowed in as much of the cold air as she could.

"Good," Rukia whispered as a cloud of air escaped from her lips." She closed her eyes as she raised her sword above her head. DaRukia's eyes were wide with surprise as Rukia brought down her sword and dug it deep in her chest where her heart was. DaRukia threw up hot blood as her body started shaking. The blood that pooled out of her body started to turned into ice, turning her insides frozen. Her once evil eyes started to tear up with blood. Rukia pulled out her sword and placed it near her sister's neck. She bent down and whispered into her dying ear, "Hope you rot in hell, dear sister."

DaRukia gripped her sister's shoulder. "You-You wouldn't ki-kill your own sister, wou-would you" she asked weakly."

Rukia narrowed her eyes as a stray tear fell from her cheek. "Damn right I would." With out another word, Rukia slit DaRukia's throat.

DaRukia's eyes stared up into nothing as she died; her blood spilling out of her. Her hand dropped from Rukia's shoulder. Slowly, the evilness faded from DaRukia. Her dark purple hair faded into a black like Rukia's. Her cat-like eyes turned violet. Her skin turned pale. Her clothes turned into a nightgown of stars. A smile spilled out over her dead face. Rukia gasped. She fell silent as the body below her talked weakly. "Th-thank you sister. You-you have killed the d-dark side of me. You have sent all the humans free that turned into a Creatures host. I wished-I wished that we could have met when I was human. I-I hope we meet again. I..I lo-love you," the voice faded away as the good girl closed her eyes.

Rukia let the tears spill from her eyes. 'I killed my own sister. A sister I will never know.' Rukia took in a deep breath as she threw her sword away from her and let out a loud shriek of despair. She brought the dead body up to her and hugged it, not caring that her sister's blood was on her. She cried for her sister who gave in into evil. She cried for the sister she will never know. The last thing she remembered was pushing Ichigo off of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Rukia woke up with a huge head ache. She was in a hospital bed wearing a blue hospital gown. She hissed in pain as she sat up. Rukia felt bandages circle her right side; knowing one of her ribs was broken. The petite young Hunter was covered in cuts and bruises. It took her a while to notice Ichigo sleeping next to her in a chair, one of his hands holding hers. He looked fine compared to her; only a couple of scratches._ 'Why am I here?'_ she thought. She noticed her heart monitor beeping. A doctor walked in with a clip board in his hand. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Kaien Shiba. Your little friend brought you in here."

"How-how long have I been in here?" she asked weakly.

"For about three days. You were in a deep sleep; had us worried for a while." Kaien tilted his head to the side. "How are you feeling, Miss Rukia?"

Rukia blinked. "I've felt better. My side hurts."

"You broke it in an accident. Your friend told me you were in a car accident. We honestly thought you would be in a-comma. Good thing you woke up."

Rukia blinked a couple of times. 'That's right, when Hunters go to a human hospital; they fake out a car accident to prevent problems.'

Doctor Shiba nodded. "You're healing quite quicker then we thought. I'm sure you'll be out by tomorrow. You just need plenty of bed rest until your rib heals." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Rukia sighed. She made sure that there were no humans near her before she slipped her free hand into her gown and placed it on the bandages and begun to heal herself. She sighed in relief as the pain started to go down.

Ichigo stirred when he felt her heat up. Rukia smiled warmly at him as he sat up and blinked a couple of times. He focused on the girl sitting on the hospital bed, the love of his life. "Hey there," he said. "You're finally awake. I've been trying to heal you so we could leave; human hospitals creep me out."

"Ichigo," she whispered weakly. "What happened when I blacked out?"

Ichigo sighed. "I was afraid you were gonna ask that." He kissed her hand before explaining what happened.

Rukia listened patiently as Ichigo told what happened after the battle. When Rukia killed DaRukia, her true twin sister appeared and told her how proud she was. After that her sister turned into ashes and blew away. RiRuka and Channing were damaged but are healing back in the forest until RiRuka has energy to turn into Maple. "I think they're together," Ichigo said teasingly. Once the leader of all Creatures died, the other Creatures started to die off without their leader. Sadly, the humans trapped within the Creatures died off with their evil being. Ichigo felt Hichigo, his inner Creature, die.

Rukia breathed in a sigh of relief. "Well, now that there are no more Creatures what's the point of being a Hunter? What's the point of living? We were born to hunt evil beings."

Ichigo smiled. "That's why I got us a job. Well, it's not really a job. We just hunt down bad guys that are most wanted. Look what I got us," Ichigo pulled out a weapon that looked like it was from the moves, Men In Black. "They delete memories. We can use them when we use our Hunter skills in front of humans. That way they won't know we're Hunters. It'll be just like hunting Creatures!"

Rukia smiled warmly. "What a great idea, Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned. His amber eyes grew serious as he pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. "Rukia, I…I have a question."

"Yes?" _'I think I know what it is already.'_

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Re-Remember when I transported us to Paris? I asked you to marry me?"

Rukia's face started to heat up. "I remember. What about it?"

Ichigo swallowed loudly. "I hope you'll still say yes to me. I love you, Rukia. I…I thought we would've died in that battle. I'm so happy we didn't! I knew since we met in that cooking class in school that you were a Hunter. You're the most unique Hunter I have ever known, the bravest! Braver then me." He laughed nervously. "There were some ups and downs but I don't care about that. I want us to be together forever. Through the good and bad times." Ichigo pulled out what was behind him and opened the velvet black box. Inside the box was a sparkly bunny shaped engagement ring. Rukia started crying when Ichigo placed the ring on her ring finger. Rukia touched the ring; the bunny moved! It winked up at Rukia and twitched its nose. Rukia laughed lightly. "I remember that day when we sparred," Ichigo continued, "there was a bunny that went up to you. You loved bunnies so I thought you would love to wear a bunny ring on your wedding day. Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

Rukia wiped her eyes. She laughed happily as she nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, you big idiot!"

Ichigo's eyes lit up as she answered her. "Re-really?!"

"Really!"

Ichigo laughed happily as he hugged Rukia carefully. Ichigo kissed his fiancé lightly on the lips, feeling her tears on is cheek. He could hear her heart monster speed up. He quickly pulled back and smiled. "Better be careful of that."

Rukia sniffled. "Y-yeah."

Ichigo kissed her on the forehead. "You are mine now, midget."

Rukia rolled her wet eyes. "Don't make me cry harder, ginger. My rib is hurting a little."

Ichigo laughed. "You know the tradition of a Hunter's wedding right?"

Rukia nodded. "We don't see each other for a year until our wedding day. That's so long though!"

"Yeah, but it makes me want to you see you more. Don't worry; a year will go by quick. We have to select a date first."

"Let's do it during the summer."

Ichigo smiled. "Alright. What month?"

Rukia thought about it. "July."

"That month's my birthday." Ichigo said.

"Good. Now you select the date."

Ichigo grinned. "We'll do it on the 25th, ten days after my birthday."

"It's settled then." Rukia pulled Ichigo in for a kiss. "I don't want you to leave. I'll have to wait a year to see you."

"I know, it's gonna be hard. We have to deal with it though. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ichigo regretfully walked out of the room where Rukia was. They kissed for a while before saying their good byes. _'Next time I see her, we'll be married.'_

Ichigo exited the hospital and quick stepped to his home. Channing sat patently behind the house into the woods. _'Probably waiting for RiRuka.'_ "Hold on boy, I'll get her." Before Ichigo went into his house he gave the wolf a pat on the head. "Thank you for saving her life."

Channing nodded. Ichigo went home through the porch where Yuzu gave him a big hug.

"Ichigo! Guess what I made?"

Ichigo sniffed the air. "I guess you made a cake?"

Yuzu laughed. "I made chocolate cake! I saved a slice for you; it's on the counter. I'm going to take a shower." She gave her brother another hug before skipping happily up the stairs.

Karin was eating cake on the couch watching a soccer game. Karin waved her hello at him as he ate the slice. "Where's dad?" he asked.

"He's hiding around here somewhere. Watch out-"

"Ichigooooooooooooooooo!" Isshin pounced from behind the counter and kicked his son. Ichigo fell of his chair and choked on a bite of cake. He narrowed his eyes at his father. "Why, you old man!" Ichigo stood up and punched his dad in the face. Isshin laughed happily as he jumped over his son and landed on a separate couch from a pissed of Karin.

Ichigo wiped off the chocolate from his lips as he scowled at his dad. "What do you want, dad?"

Isshin smiled his brown eyes full of excitement. "My son is getting **married**!"

Karin coughed on her cake. "You-you're getting married?! How_ old_ are you again?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his sister. "I'll be eighteen next year. Rukia and I are waiting till next July."

Karin looked at her brother. "How do you know she's the one?"

Ichigo sighed. "You'll know when you're older. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, she makes me happy. Ever since we met in school I can't stop thinking about her. We both went through bad times together. She-she makes me feel as light as air. She keeps me up all night. All I think about is her and her smile." He blushed as he avoided their gazes. "You guys are making me feel awkward."

Isshin gushed in his seat. "My son's in **LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE**!"

Karin sighed. "Why haven't we met her before?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You never asked to meet her! You guys will see her on our wedding day."

"Why do we have to wait a year?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, thinking of a lie. "We…We thought it would be romantic."

Karin blinked. "Wow! That is kinda romantic. Nice, Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked. "Whatever." He watched as Maple eagerly ran out of the house to where Channing waited. "Dad, can you help me out with wedding plans?"

Isshin smirked. "Of course. I have advice though: On your wedding night do**_ NOT_** use a condom-"Ichigo kicked his father in between the legs. "You damn pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"I-I just want to have beautiful grand babies!"

* * *

Doctor Shiba released Rukia from the hospital. He was shocked that her rib was fully recovered. Good thing Ichigo gave her the memory eraser. Rukia contacted her friends from school and started hanging out with them after school hours. A couple months later school was finally over.

Rukia, Orihime, Toshiro, and Momo went to gout out and eat at a near-by café. They all talked about what they wanted to do for the summer. 'I must ask them about the wedding.'

"Hey guys?" Rukia asked.

Orihime looked at her after biting her cake. Toshiro and Momo nodded. "Yes?"

"This might sound like really big news…but…" Rukia's face felt hot. "Um…you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What, that delinquent?" Toshiro asked.

"Toshiro!" Momo said. "You don't know that! You haven't even talked to him before."

"I know that he's dangerous!" He narrowed his icy blue eyes.

Orihime played with her fingers. "He's a scary guy"

_'They all think badly of him!'_ Rukia thought.

"Rukia, why on earth did you ask about him?" Toshiro asked.

_'Just forget about it! Don't tell them anything!'_ "Oh, I was ju-just wondering."

"Well forget about him. You don't need to get into trouble." Toshiro took a bite from his cinnamon bun. "You're a good friend, Rukia."

Orihime and Momo nodded.

'This sucks.' Rukia thought miserably. Rukia held onto her memory stick. "Hey guys! Look at what I found yesterday at school!"

"Oooooh! What is it?" Orihime squealed.

"Show us, Rukia!" Momo said excitedly.

Rukia quickly pulled out the memory eraser. She placed her head on the table, avoiding eye contact with it. She clicked the button and a bright light escaped from it.

Her friends were in a confused dazed. _'Come up with something!'_ she thought. "Did-did you guys like the movie we just saw?"

Orihime smiled. "I loved it!"

Toshiro nodded. "It was pretty good."

Momo laughed. "I already forgot what we saw!"

Rukia smiled._ 'Guess I can't invite anyone to the wedding…'_

* * *

One year later: July 25th

Ichigo grew nervous. He waited by the lake where he first official met Rukia, when he saw her kill that flirty Creature. Rukia messaged him last year that she wanted a private wedding; but he could still invite his family. He agreed.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin stood next to him. Isshin smiled proudly at his son. "My boy's growing up!"

"Shut up, dad." Ichigo smiled at his father.

Yuzu pulled on his tuxedo sleeve. "Ichigo, you need a hair cut."

"No he doesn't," Karin said. "He looks fine!"

Ichigo's orange hair was shaggier; it grew up to the lower part of the back of his neck. "I like it like this."

Ichigo smiled at his sisters. They both wore matching dresses: a simple light blue v neck dress. "You both look beautiful today," he told his sisters.

Yuzu giggled while Karin smiled. "Save it for the bride."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Yuzu said.

"Me too!" Isshin said.

"How will she arrive?" Karin asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I think she's arriving by-."

In the distance they could see a young woman walking slowly toward them. Ichigo smiled, sensing Rukia's Hunter energy. 'She's here," he thought.

"Ichigo, who's that?" Isshin asked his son.

"That would be my bride. That's Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

Rukia walked proudly through the forest. _'I kinda feel like a ghost,'_ she thought. The sun felt warm on her skin.

Rukia's short hair was now back to its original length; to her shoulders. _'I kinda liked it short.'_

The bride was wearing a white strapless wedding dress. In the front of the silky dress had to red roses on it. The dress grew short in the front by her knees but fell down in the back. Her dress was backless up to her hips as three red roses trailed down to her left thigh. Rukia felt beautiful in this gown. _'Not to mention how expensive it was!'_  
Rukia smiled warmly at the man she was going to marry. They haven't seen each other for over a year. All she wanted to do was to run into his arms and never let go. She smiled when she saw his family next to him. Ichigo's father took his place in the middle as Rukia reached them.

Rukia heard one of his sisters whisper, "She's beautiful, Ichigo!" Rukia's face felt hot as she finally looked up at Ichigo. _'Wow! He's…he's so different looking!'_

Rukia smiled warmly up at him. "I missed you," she whispered.

Ichigo grinned. "I missed you more."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

Isshin had the biggest smile on his face. "Wow! Ichigo never mentioned you were **_THIS_** beautiful!"

"Dad!" Ichigo growled.

"I'm allowed to call your bride beautiful! She's becoming my daughter in law!"

Rukia blushed. "Th-thank you, ."

"Alright, let's get this started."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia said each other's vows, which was embarrassing for Ichigo because his father was gonna remind him of what a lover boy he is. They each gave each other their rings. Ichigo rubbed Rukia's hand the whole time, missing her angelic touch.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Ichigo, do you take Rukia Kuchiki as your bride?"

Ichigo nodded. "I do."

Rukia smiled.

Isshin looked at Rukia. "And do you, Rukia, take Ichigo Kurosaki as your husband.

"I do."

Isshin wiped his eyes. He sniffled as he took a step back. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the-"Ichigo pushed his father away before he scooped Rukia in his arms and kissed her. They both laughed into each other's kisses, wanting more and more.

"I love you, Rukia Kurosaki," Ichigo whispered.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia held on to him tightly as she kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
